<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intertwined Tales: Akihiko's Story by StreamOfConsciousness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595103">Intertwined Tales: Akihiko's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreamOfConsciousness/pseuds/StreamOfConsciousness'>StreamOfConsciousness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Denial, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, Mind Manipulation, Mystery, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreamOfConsciousness/pseuds/StreamOfConsciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He lives his own life. A life of harmony.</p><p>Part of <i>Intertwined (Extra) Tales</i>, extra stories usually related to either a focus character's origins or the aftermath of one of the main stories of <i>Intertwined Tales</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Conflict Allowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908126">Persona 3: Intertwined Tales</a></i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There exists a small town surrounded by hills and forests. The buildings tend to lean more on the rustic side, but its residents find the place cozy to live in. It is uncommon for buildings to be placed close together, some not even having any fences. The town has a playground, a beach, a café, various restaurants, a hospital, a movie theater, a mall, and small shops, among many other facilities. It is better known for its peculiar university, though, as well as the fact that its residents vary in appearance and level of sentience yet are able to co-exist in harmony.</p><p>One day at winter, a young man named Akihiko Sanada wakes up early. The last couple days were spent not only studying, but also hanging out with his best friend Shinjiro Aragaki. They played football and had snowball fights. Despite their clashing personalities, they get along well. This day, a phone call catches his attention. It is from Shinjiro.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" Akihiko spoke first.</p><p>"I... I dunno," Shinjiro said, "I was wondering if you're busy. Not wanna interrupt or anything."</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine. What's up with you?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>Before the conversation continues, Akihiko hears some rustling sounds from Shinjiro's end, like the latter is moving around.</p><p>"I..." Shinjiro tried to talk. Some heavy breathing are heard.</p><p>"Are you okay, Shinji?"</p><p>"I... I think I might be sick."</p><p>"Hold on, I'm coming over."</p><p>Akihiko hangs up and rushes to his car parked in front of his house. After driving for a while, he notices that Shinjiro is at the gas station, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the gas station's nearby store. After he gets out of the car, he immediately runs for Shinjiro, who appears to be tired.</p><p>"Shinji! What the hell happened?!"</p><p>"I-I..."</p><p>An old man walks out of the gas station store. For some reason, Akihiko feels the need to defend his friend.</p><p>"Did you do something to him?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Me?" the old man said, taken aback. "I didn't do anything to your friend. Why do you think I did?"</p><p>"He's falling ill at a place like this, of course I have the right to be worried!"</p><p>"I see..." the man said, smiling a bit. "Well, he seems to have caught a fever or something. He'll be fine if you let him rest."</p><p>Akihiko's anger does not seem to subside until Shinjiro calls out to him, "You moron... Just help take me home." With that, Akihiko stops arguing with the old man and helps Shinjiro get to his car. Once he is done, Akihiko starts up his car and then drives straight for Shinjiro's house, which is located a good distance away from the gas station. No wonder he needs help.</p><p>At Shinjiro's house, Akihiko gets out of his car and then opens the passenger door to let Shinjiro out. He wants to help, but Shinjiro says, "I can walk from here." Despite this, Akihiko is highly concerned of his friend's safety, so he insists on helping him walk to the house. Inside, Akihiko rests Shinjiro on a sofa in the living room. He also asks Shinjiro about his illness. Shinjiro says that he feels fatigued, and he has trouble eating. Despite this, he insists, "I think I should be fine tomorrow."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Akihiko doubted.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just leave me alone."</p><p>Akihiko stays with Shinjiro for a bit before leaving. He hopes that the sickness will not get any worse. When he is outside, he suddenly feels as if he was being watched by someone hidden. He turns around to look at the house but everything looks normal. Brushing it off as just his imagination, Akihiko gets back into his car and drives off.</p><p>The next day, Shinjiro is fine again and now invites Akihiko to another game of snowball fight right after college class, followed with a karaoke session at night. Of course, Akihiko is more than happy to accept both. As long as Shinjiro is fine, his days will always be full of fun. The cycle repeats until the start of winter break.</p><p>One day, Akihiko gets a phone call. The caller is Luigi, one of his quirky friends. Luigi is an adult who works as a plumber.</p><p>"What's up?" Akihiko said.</p><p>"Nothing much, I was just thinking about coming to visit you guys over break. I don't care about the snow and all that," Luigi answered.</p><p>"How about a game of football? You can join me and Shinji."</p><p>"That's great."</p><p>"If possible, maybe a ski trip can do too."</p><p>"Even better! I'll look into it."</p>
<hr/><p>The start of the break begins with a game of football with Luigi. This is then followed with the promised ski trip the next day. The experience feels worthwhile. Akihiko can get to witness Luigi teaching a woman named Samus how to use the skis, for instance. The days go by as they have fun together. The day after the ski trip, Akihiko gets to watch a movie together with not only Shinjiro, but another quirky friend called Kirby, a round pink creature.</p><p>The break ends with a snowstorm. Akihiko wonders if this will hinder the first day of college since the break. Turns out it does not, as the weather is back to being nice again for a midwinter. Suddenly, the familiar strange feeling is coming back. The feeling of being watched while alone. Akihiko ends up brushing it off again, this time thinking that he was just paranoid.</p><p>When lunchtime comes, Akihiko feels his stomach grumbling. He actually has not eaten anything since breakfast that day, forcing him to deal with his campus' terrible food, which reminds him of one of his ex-dormmates' disastrous cooking. The food stuff varies from undercooked, burned, to everything in between yet is either too slimy, hard as a rock, or might not even be classified as food anymore. And it is never consistent. As Akihiko eats at a table all by himself, a guy with white hair, pale skin, white clothes, light blue slippers, and wings on his back approaches him. With that look, the guy might have been an angel.</p><p>"Can I sit next to you?" the guy asked in a soft voice.</p><p>Akihiko is not sure how to react, but considering how many peculiar creatures roam around the town, perhaps a winged human is the least bizarre. He lets the guy sit beside him. The guy looks at the window briefly before turning his head to look at Akihiko.</p><p>"So, what's your name?" the guy asked.</p><p>"Akihiko Sanada."</p><p>"Cool. My name's Yuki."</p><p>The name sounds familiar to Akihiko. He associates it more with another one of his ex-dormmates back when he was attending high school, Makoto Yuki. He lets it slide since the name sounds common enough for people to have.</p><p>"What program are you taking?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Oh, mine's visual art and design," Yuki answered.</p><p>"Are you new here? Never seen you before."</p><p>"I'm at my second year here. Anyway, you seem familiar..."</p><p>Akihiko thinks over how to respond to that, but before he does, he notices several police cars pull into the lot.</p><p>"Don't mind them. Someone's being a troublemaker again," Yuki said. The way he says it implies that this is a normal occurrence, but Akihiko feels that this is the first time he has ever witnessed it.</p><p>The police officers exit their cars and begin patrolling the campus. One of them at the campus cafeteria pulls out a small notepad and begins to take notes. After a while, one of the police officers approaches Yuki.</p><p>"Everything's fine today, Mr. Yuki," the police officer said. Yuki simply nods and the police officers leave the campus. It appears that everyone else also sees this as normal. Looking at the situation makes Akihiko uneasy. He decides to excuse himself from the campus cafeteria and bid farewell to Yuki.</p><p>Akihiko continues to walk around the campus and eventually finds the library. He remembers that he has an important paper to write, so he decides to stay there for the rest of the day. Hours pass by, and suddenly, it is already night time. As Akihiko packs his belongings, he spots Shinjiro passing by, alone.</p><p>"Hey, Shinji!" Akihiko called out to him.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"On your way out of campus?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then I'm coming along."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, uh, sure," Shinjiro was a bit surprised.</p><p>The walk home that night goes by smoothly. Eventually, the two have to part ways. They say goodbye to each other as they head to their respective homes. Little did Akihiko know, he is being watched.</p><p>The next day, after class, Akihiko spends his time having fun with Shinjiro. In this case, the two play baseball. After that, the two go out shopping for a costume, even though October is still very far away.</p><p>One day, Akihiko and Yuki meet up at the cafeteria again. None of them talks for long, since both of them have their own college-related business to take care of after eating. Looking through the window, from a distance, Akihiko can spot someone who is unmistakably Luigi. He appears to be holding a gun and has a crazed expression on his face. Everyone at the cafeteria looks on as he runs through the place, screaming at the top of his lungs, "HEY YOU! OVER THERE!"</p><p>Akihiko and Yuki quickly get up from their seats and begin to bolt for the only other accessible exit leading back to the main hall. The two run through the campus corridors and eventually see a door to the outside. Akihiko speeds himself up and tries to open the door, but it will not budge. Suddenly, he feels a blow to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.</p>
<hr/><p>Akihiko wakes up and finds himself face down on the asphalt. He gets up and looks at his surroundings. Everything looks normal. Everyone is still busy with their own lives. It appears that no one cares about him lying on the asphalt injured. Everyone walks past him, some giving him a glance, but no one stops to help. After a minute of being confused, Akihiko decides to stand up and head back home. When he reaches his house again, he goes straight to his room, where he lies on his bed and closes his eyes. He spends the rest of the day sleeping and trying to calm himself. He wonders what that was all about.</p><p>The next day is pretty normal compared to yesterday. Akihiko looks at his planner. This day, he is supposed to meet with Samus and the pink Balloon Pokémon Jigglypuff at the park. The meeting time is near noon, so Akihiko spends the morning preparing himself, having some breakfast, and contemplating about the recent events. A few minutes into the scheduled time, Akihiko takes a bus to the park. There, he walks around, trying to search for the two friends.</p><p>"Over here!" a voice is heard.</p><p>Akihiko turns around to see Samus waving at him from a picnic table with Jigglypuff bouncing on it. This immediately makes him feel a little better. The three then spend their time chatting about various things. Even though all Jigglypuff can say is "purin," Akihiko and Samus are able to understand her. As this is going on, Akihiko notices a lone Kirby nearby. Jigglypuff calls out to him, presumably to let him join the conversation. He does not seem to respond at first, but he finally shows his smile and walks over. Akihiko can not help but smile at this. Akihiko does not chat with other people often, so planning meetings like this is considered something to spice up his life. Although it would be nice to have some company other than Samus, Jigglypuff, and Kirby, their presence has made Akihiko feel even better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This Is Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko says goodbye to Samus, Jigglypuff, and Kirby after the pleasant hang out. On his way home, he sees Shinjiro walking on the sidewalk. He seems happy. Unusually happy.</p><p>"Hey, over here!" Shinjiro called Akihiko over. The latter walks toward the former.</p><p>"You seem to be in a good mood. How's your day?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"This is the first time I've ever done this!" Shinjiro said. Akihiko frowns and thinks for a second.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"I made a new friend on my own!"</p><p>Akihiko raises an eyebrow, while Shinjiro looks down to his feet. He is indeed acting really strange today. Usually, outside of Akihiko himself, Shinjiro is around someone else he is already friends with whenever he is establishing a new social connection, mostly around Akihiko. Akihiko thinks this is an interesting change for his friend. He feels that something is off, but he decides to ignore it. People can and will change, after all, some being completely out of left field.</p><p>"Who did you meet?" Akihiko awkwardly asked.</p><p>Suddenly, Yuki suddenly approaches the two.</p><p>"This guy," Shinjiro pointed to Yuki.</p><p>Shortly after, Yuki smiles and his eyes glow light blue briefly. Shinjiro quickly walks to his side, eyes fixated on Yuki's sinister glare. Akihiko gasps in horror.</p><p>"What do you want?" Akihiko questioned Yuki.</p><p>"I was just checking my new friend. What's wrong?"</p><p>"What have you done to Shinji?!"</p><p>"Nothing! Nothing at all!"</p><p>"Don't lie to me. You're up to something, aren't you? I thought you won't resort to this. You're messing with my friend's mind!"</p><p>"Poor guy. He's often alone. I can feel his little heart crying. And that's why... I'm taking him under my wing. He'll follow me wherever I go. He'll enjoy my company."</p><p>"What?!" Akihiko finally learned of Yuki's true colors.</p><p>"Listen. He's now more comfortable around me. He'll be at peace. Come on, who doesn't like a friend that can fly?"</p><p>Again with the gentle-sounding voice.</p><p>"Say, Shinjiro. The egg hunt's still far away, but would you like to enjoy some tasty, colored eggs already?" Yuki asked Shinjiro, who is still under the former's control.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Catch this."</p><p>Yuki takes out a painted egg and drops it. Surprisingly, Shinjiro manages to catch it. Yuki clicks his tongue disapprovingly when he sees how wobbly Shinjiro moves.</p><p>"He's not fully ready yet, it seems. Fine... I'll leave you two be for now. But remember our friendship," Yuki said with a smile as he let Shinjiro go from his arm. Yuki then leaves. As soon as Yuki is out of sight, Shinjiro manages to recover his thoughts. He does not seem to remember the experience.</p><p>"What in the world..." Shinjiro said.</p><p>"I could've sworn that guy was going to kill us," Akihiko spoke his thought out loud.</p><p>"Don't know what you're getting at. Ahem, sorry about that. That was Yuki, and I think, he talked me into joining him."</p><p>"Join him?"</p><p>"Yeah. He said he could sense my loneliness, and that he could make me feel better. I think..."</p><p>"Wait, you really did join him?"</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>Akihiko is baffled that his friend of all people would be brainwashed. Yuki is really not what he seems. After thinking for a bit, Akihiko looks around. Despite the commotion earlier, no one else seems to be present nearby, possibly throughout the entire commotion itself. The two are at least relieved that no one else saw it. They decide to keep this occurrence a secret as long as they can. They only bring this up privately since then.</p><p>One day, at Akihiko's home, as he mulls over the recent events, he opens a music box on his desk and lets its music play. The music box contains a small figurine of Akihiko himself, his sister Miki, and Shinjiro when they were children, playing on a blue merry-go-round. The figurine spins as the music plays. Even with the calming music, Akihiko remains confused about the turn of events. Suddenly, he is interrupted by a phone call. The caller is Shinjiro.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't discuss about that matter again right now," Akihiko spoke first.</p><p>"Huh? ...I just want to forget what just happened. I'm thinking of a game of baseball," Shinjiro said.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not in the mood."</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>"By the way, are you okay?"</p><p>"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. ...I have to go."</p><p>"Okay. Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Shinjiro hangs up.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that same afternoon, Akihiko hears a knock on his front door. As if snapping out from a trance, he quickly leaves his computer and answers the door. The door opens to reveal Shinjiro.</p><p>"Whoa, um, sorry for visiting you out of the blue, but I just got an invitation to Nick's birthday party and the goddamned Yuki will be there too. I need you to come with me," Shinjiro said, his tone tense. He appears to be wringing his hands.</p><p>"Alright, let's go," Akihiko said.</p><p>Akihiko and Shinjiro get in the former's car. The vehicle speeds down the road, avoiding other vehicles on the way. Eventually, the two arrive at a secluded house with trees surrounding it. After parking the car, Shinjiro enters the building first. Akihiko follows suit. Inside, there are many guests. Some non-human guests, presumably Nick's friends, can be seen at the living room. Familiar faces, as in Akihiko's friends and acquaintances, include Yoshi the funny green dinosaur, Samus, Kirby, and Luigi, the last of which is now apparently sane as usual. As Shinjiro said before, Yuki is present too.</p><p>"There's a lot of d-different p-people here. I n-need to get t-to know some of them, b-before it's too late," Akihiko said nervously.</p><p>"Just act natural, idiot. I only need you here because if what you told me was true, I'm in danger of losing my goddamned mind to him again," Shinjiro said.</p><p>As the party goes on, Akihiko manages to chat with a few people as naturally as possible in hopes of gathering some information about Yuki. He is relieved that many people there are nice. When he is looking for more people to fish out clues from...</p><p>Akihiko's eyes are suddenly fixated on one particular woman.</p><p>The young woman's hair is auburn and tied into a ponytail, her eyes are ruby red, and she seems to be around his age, if not a year younger. There is something familiar about her, but Akihiko can not put a finger on it... He only assumes that she catches his attention because she looks beautiful to him. He decides to call her over.</p><p>When asked for a name, the woman, in glee, tells him that her name is Kotone Shiomi.</p><p>"Sorry for saying this, but you seem familiar..." Akihiko nervously said.</p><p>"Hee-hee! I got that a lot, but that's okay. You're funny," Kotone laughed.</p><p>Akihiko laughs as well, albeit awkwardly. They chat for a bit before exchanging contact information and then saying goodbye. After that, Akihiko turns to go look for more people to talk to. Suddenly, Shinjiro approaches him.</p><p>"Doesn't seem out of ordinary here. That Yuki even behaves as normal as everyone else. I'm... not one to go to parties. You're leaving with me?" Shinjiro said.</p><p>"Yeah," Akihiko said.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>The two students walk out the front door.</p>
<hr/><p>Akihiko remembers his encounter with Kotone. He thinks back about the strange feeling. Kotone seems familiar, but he is still not sure why. He can not take his mind off her, so he decides to find the answer himself by getting to know her better. Over the course of the next few days, his agenda is filled with activities involving her. It all starts with the usual friendly hangouts like having lunch together. He gets to know where she came from, what college she is attending (which happens to be the same one he is attending, yet he failed to notice her until that party), and what her hobbies are. The time he spends with her is fun, and he is glad to have a friend like her. As time goes on, the two get closer. Eventually, without Akihiko realizing, he ends up dating her.</p><p>For this day's agenda, Akihiko decides to invite Kotone to his house. He plans to simply enjoy some quality time with her, like watching a TV drama together. The next day is the opposite. Kotone is the one inviting him to her house. Even after going through all this, Akihiko still tends to feel unsure, as he is not the type to be in this kind of relationship. Thankfully, Kotone assures him that they can just do something as simple as sitting next to each other to enjoy each other's comfort. All Kotone cares is having Akihiko cheered up. As time goes on, the two understand each other even more.</p><p>"I can tell you're being very understanding towards me. And you seem to be having fun," Kotone giggled.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so. I'm glad you're happy too," Akihiko said.</p><p>"Hee-hee! I really love you," Kotone said, followed with a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"I-I really love you too."</p><p>Late evening, Akihiko decides to bid farewell to Kotone and return back to his home with a new motivation.</p><p>The next morning, Akihiko remembers that he is supposed to meet up with some friends at campus before classes start. Shinjiro will be there too.</p><p>"Hey, where's Yuki?" Fox, the creatively-named anthropomorphic fox and one of Akihiko's friends, asked. As if on cue, Yuki shows up at the campus lobby with one more friend. Yuki's friend is a young woman named Fuyuko. She has blue hair and the same pale skin as Yuki. She wears snowflake-shaped earrings and a white coat with a blue shirt underneath it.</p><p>"Sorry I overslept, haha," Yuki apologized, "We're heading to the sports ground, anyone coming?"</p><p>"But I thought we're going to talk about the counseling today," Fox said.</p><p>"I want to try out for the track team, so we're going to the sports ground to check it out," Fuyuko explained.</p><p>With Yuki and Fuyuko not bothering to stay on-topic, everyone else in the group just gives up and continues the usual day of college life.</p><p>After classes are over, Akihiko walks out of campus. On his way, he notices Shinjiro on a bicycle, its basket on the front filled with newspapers.</p><p>"Hey, why did you become a delivery guy?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"I can't find any other way to make enough money to pay for my studies," Shinjiro answered.</p><p>"Yeah, but doesn't it get boring getting on and off the bike every day? Don't you want to do something else with your life?"</p><p>"I'm fine with it at the moment."</p><p>"Oh. But... do you have any other jobs in mind?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was thinking about working at a 24-hour convenience store, but that's too much interaction with people."</p><p>"...My only idea is something related to sales. Like selling books, for example."</p><p>"I actually wanted to work at a bookstore, but it's really hard to find any vacancies, surprisingly. Anyway, I'm sticking to delivery until I can save enough money."</p><p>"That sucks."</p><p>"Yeah, it does. By the way, before I leave, do you want something?"</p><p>"I'm good."</p><p>"Okay, see you. Pay attention to your money too."</p><p>Shinjiro rides off and Akihiko begins to think about his own situation. He may have his own set target, but that does not change the fact that he does not even have a job to support his studies financially in the future. He is not even sure if the money he has is adequate to last him through college until he gets a job.</p><p>On his way home, Akihiko spots Yuki with Fuyuko. It appears that they are dating. As Akihiko looks at Yuki from a distance, he begins to feel entranced as if losing control over his own mind, but he manages to resist. Despite how normal Yuki appears to be, this feeling basically confirms that Akihiko still can not trust Yuki. He thinks about Nick's birthday party back then. Yuki thankfully acted normal, but Akihiko still can not shake the feeling that he might be waiting for an opportunity. With that in mind, he decides to talk about this to someone else other than Shinjiro. Like Kotone. Perhaps the closer relationship can help Akihiko find a way to deal with this.</p><p>"Huh? I don't see... anything weird about him. All I know is that Yuki has the eyes for Fuyuko," Kotone explained.</p><p>"Oh. Never mind then," Akihiko said, defeated and unsure on how to go from there.</p><p>On a later day, Akihiko hears someone calling him from behind when he is walking alone.</p><p>"Y'know you really should consider joining me as well."</p><p>Akihiko turns around. It is Yuki. He is dressed the usual. In his hand, however, he holds a dagger.</p><p>"What do you want, Yuki?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Honestly? I was planning to kill you if you wouldn't join," Yuki admitted.</p><p>"Why would I join you, Yuki? What do you want from me?"</p><p>The tense atmosphere is broken by Fuyuko's voice calling for Yuki, resulting in Yuki stashing his dagger back in his jacket and acting like a good guy again. Fuyuko then shows up, now wearing a gray beanie, a black jacket, and a purple shirt underneath said jacket. Her earrings are now simple black ones instead of snowflake-shaped. She is happy to see Yuki, and Yuki is happy to see her.</p><p>"Hey, Yuki! Want to come to my house? It's gonna be a lot of fun! I'll make pancakes while you're at it!" Fuyuko asked Yuki.</p><p>"Yeah! I want that!" another voice was heard. Someone else shows up from the same way Fuyuko came from. It is Shinjiro. This can not be good...</p><p>"Whoa, not now, Shinji. You'll get your turn later. Here, have a lollipop for now," Yuki hands Shinjiro a big yellow lollipop. Shinjiro quickly accepts it and runs with it. After that, Yuki looks at Fuyuko again.</p><p>"I don't really want to go, Fuyuko," Yuki said in an almost sad tone.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that! Come on!" Fuyuko pleaded.</p><p>Akihiko ends up watching Yuki kissing Fuyuko. Yuki promises the young woman that he will visit her on another day. After Fuyuko leaves, Yuki looks at Akihiko.</p><p>"Well? Are you coming or what?" Yuki asked. Thankfully, another interruption happens thanks to Akihiko's cellphone vibrating. It is a phone call from Nick. Yuki is disappointed that things get interrupted a lot, so he tells Akihiko that he will see him again on another day. After Yuki leaves, Akihiko finally answers the phone call.</p><p>"Hello?" Akihiko began.</p><p>"Goddamn it!" Nick started to yell.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>"GODDAMN IT!!!"</p><p>"What? Will you shut the hell up already?" Akihiko grew annoyed.</p><p>"Okay, okay! I calmed down! Ehem. I'm planning a ski trip for this weekend and I need more friends to come with me. I've got Yoshi, Peach, Samus, and Kotone invited. Can you come, pretty please?" Nick sounded desperate.</p><p>Akihiko already had a ski trip during the winter break, but since he has free time this weekend, he chooses to consider it, especially with Kotone coming, making him look forward to it. Akihiko will see her again, and he will enjoy the experience this time, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Our Favorite Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day of the ski trip, Akihiko enjoys his time skiing with friends.</p><p>However, once Nick begins to chill around the females, Akihiko begins to feel a slight annoyance. Worse, Kotone is by Nick's side too. Akihiko has difficulty summing up this feeling of contempt. Is he angry? Is he anxious? Is he maybe... jealous?</p><p>While Akihiko is pondering this, the group grabs lunch and sits together. Akihiko decides to not let his emotions get to him. He begins to ask casually, "So, what do you guys do in your free time now?"</p><p>"Nothing much. Just the usual. Hang out, play games, complete assignments..." Nick said.</p><p>The lively conversation continues on without issue, though poor Akihiko can not shake that uncomfortable feeling. This is getting really frustrating fast.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Fuyuko has invited me to her home on a later date. Supposedly, she's able to make the best pancakes. Wanna join?" Kotone asked everyone present.</p><p>"I'd love to!" Peach excitedly said.</p><p>"I'm interested," Samus said.</p><p>"Something tells me it's gonna be an all-girls party, so I'll pass," Nick said.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yoshi did not hear the whole thing and is back for another round of skiing.</p><p>As for Akihiko, he says, "...I guess I'll pass. I have a lot in my mind."</p><p>Once everyone is done with their conversations, Akihiko leaves for the lodge. The others enjoy the rest of the day checking each other's phones and gossiping about people. Eventually, the weekend ends and everyone goes home. Despite the tense feeling earlier, Akihiko feels that he had a lot of fun and he would like to go again next winter.</p><p>One night, Akihiko meets up with Shinjiro outside for a serious conversation.</p><p>"I just got a call from Kotone talking about her visit to Fuyuko's house. I can't believe you were there too," Akihiko began.</p><p>"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Shinjiro said.</p><p>"Look, it's really not in your best interest to lie about this."</p><p>"...Whatever."</p><p>"Considering Fuyuko's relationship with Yuki, don't you think it's still fishy?"</p><p>"Huh? I don't see what that has to do with anything."</p><p>"She just seems really friendly with him, and she was talking about visiting his home."</p><p>"So? Maybe the two are good friends. Maybe they're also lovers. If you're this much of a prude, you need to find someone that..."</p><p>"Hey! I'm not a freaking child, you know."</p><p>"You're always thinking like an idiot."</p><p>Their conversation is stopped by Yuki passing by. He appears to be holding a high-tech gun that would not be out of place in a sci-fi story. Akihiko and Shinjiro are weirded out, but they decide not to bring it up, especially since it is Yuki standing right in front of them. The risk coming from such weapon might as well be insanely high.</p><p>"Evening. Is there any reason you two are still out here? It's quite late," Yuki said.</p><p>"We were just having a talk," Akihiko replied as naturally as he could.</p><p>"Ah, yes. About what?"</p><p>"Nothing important. We're just about to leave..."</p><p>"Then go home," Yuki said with a smile. Akihiko feels disturbed. "Come on, I can help you while I'm at it," Yuki said while looking at Shinjiro, as if knowing how far the latter's house is. Shinjiro feels suspicious about this, but slowly starts following him.</p><p>"Wait, Shinji. You'll be okay?" Akihiko said.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Don't worry," Shinjiro replied while giving a look of disdain at Yuki, who walks in front.</p><p>As Akihiko leaves the park and begins to head to his home, Yuki calls out to him.</p><p>"Don't you think your head would look good on a pitchfork? Hahaha!" Yuki yelled before going on his merry way. Akihiko feels more uncomfortable from hearing that, but he keeps focusing on going back home. By the time he enters his bedroom, Akihiko is feeling more tired than usual. After a yawn, he heads to bed.</p><p>The next morning, Akihiko is feeling quite refreshed. He grabs his cellphone from his dresser. The flashing light on the device has not stopped since he woke up. There is a new message. From Shinjiro.</p><p>
  <i>busy with others today, dont worry i'll be fine</i>
</p><p>Not thinking too much of it, Akihiko places the phone back and then goes to have a shower. In his mind, he can only hope that Shinjiro will be okay like the message tried to reassure. The rest of the day goes by as normal.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko gets a phone call from Shinjiro.</p><p>"Hello?" Akihiko said.</p><p>"Hey, it's me. Are you coming to the food truck?" Shinjiro asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"There's this new food truck in town. New in business, so things will be likely to look good the first time."</p><p>"Ah, okay. Well, I'm coming over now."</p><p>"That's good. I'm really hungry."</p><p>When Akihiko arrives at the destination, he sees Shinjiro averting his gaze from a woman. Meanwhile, the smell of food wafts from the inside of the truck.</p><p>"Is that...? Wait, are you-" Akihiko asked only to be cut off by Shinjiro saying, "Nope. Just hungry."</p><p>"Well, that's good...?"</p><p>"This woman actually scares me. Don't ask why. Anyway, sorry for the other day. I was actually dragged out by Peach to try out that new gumball machine. How bothersome..." </p><p>"Ah, don't worry about it. I'd forgive you if you forgot to breathe for a few seconds..." Akihiko attempted to joke.</p><p>"Freaking idiot," Shinjiro remarked.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kirby is seen passing by, skipping happily. There is someone else at a distance. It is Luigi, acting all crazed again, holding a gun. Akihiko slowly takes a few steps away. "We better leave, Shinji."</p><p>The woman next to Shinjiro runs away. Akihiko and Shinjiro immediately run towards the truck as the plumber runs after them, screaming. He fires twice, missing both of them. From the other direction, Nick shows up. He seems to be crazed as well. He does not seem to target Akihiko or Shinjiro. Instead, he tackles Luigi. The two begin to wrestle. Yuki also shows up at the scene, with the same high-tech gun in hand. Akihiko and Shinjiro get to the parking lot where the former's car is. After both are inside, Akihiko quickly starts the engine and drives off.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko meets up with Shinjiro outside again, talking about what happened yesterday. Not much sense can be made yet, still. The two decide to think it over later, even if they have to risk getting caught in more bizarre events. They need more clues. Akihiko decides to change the topic to take their minds out of the issue.</p><p>"By the way, I just got news of an upcoming outdoor party. It'll be held tonight. You coming?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm in."</p><p>In the late afternoon, Akihiko arrives at the park, in time to see a few people arriving. When night falls, the event becomes more lively. While Akihiko can spot Yuki (with Fuyuko), he decides to ignore Yuki and enjoy the night. Kotone and Shinjiro can be heard squabbling. Or rather, it seems to be more like Kotone teasing Shinjiro. The party ends with a photo taken of everyone.</p><p>The next day, after class, Akihiko plays another game of football with Shinjiro. He loses as usual.</p><p>"Let's play again some time," Akihiko said.</p><p>"Definitely. See you later," Shinjiro bid farewell.</p><p>That night, Akihiko goes to sleep, exhausted from his many activities. He begins to dream.</p><p>In this dream, Yuki, with his sinister glowing eyes, is holding Shinjiro in his arm.</p><p>"I had to drag this little prick out here, seeing as how his mind is so far gone I can't trust him as much as I could. Of course, he still has to be taken out to the woods..." the dreamy Yuki spoke.</p><p>"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Akihiko yelled in his dream.</p><p>"Shut up, brat. You're not even a threat, let alone worth anything."</p><p>Yuki waves his hand, ending the dream. Akihiko is now back on his soft bed in his room. He wonders what that dream was all about. In any case, he has to prepare to go to college as usual.</p><p>On his way, Akihiko passes by Luigi (who is sane again) and Samus, as well as Fuyuko and Yuki. Yuki suddenly glances at Akihiko while saying, "I need to see you after college today, alone." Yuki then leaves for his class along with Fuyuko. Akihiko wonders about every possibility from either meeting Yuki or not going at all. He feels that he can only expect death or some kind of suffering regardless of his actions. Aside from that encounter, college life goes on as usual. After his schedule for the day is done, Akihiko goes to meet Yuki alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Special Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko arrives at an empty, deserted street with no one around except for Yuki standing by a tree. The latter sees him and waves.</p><p>"Hello again!" Yuki said.</p><p>"Now what do you want?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Just to talk, honestly, and I'd prefer it if you didn't record this."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"Okay, then. I'm going to be very honest with you, because that's what you seem like you want. I want you to do something."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Get real close with Shinjiro, that best friend of yours. I'd be delighted," Yuki said. A hint of lust is forming in his eyes. "Or... I'll kill you."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Heh, yeah. I'm not afraid to say it."</p><p>"You bastard!"</p><p>"I knew you'd say that," Yuki stayed smug.</p><p>"Is that what you really want?" Akihiko asked, still in anger. His fists are clenched, looking as if he would strike Yuki at any moment.</p><p>"No... That's just one small favor."</p><p>"Then what the hell do you want?! You're a complete weirdo. I don't know why Fuyuko even talks to you."</p><p>"Really? You don't know?" Yuki chuckled. "I provide good conversation, and if she's ever lonely, then I'm pretty much available."</p><p>Akihiko is left exasperated by Yuki's line of thinking.</p><p>"Now then, do what I told you and get out of my presence. Go to where your best friend hangs out. Go to the coffee shop, convenience store, anywhere. I'll catch up to you after I'm done with my work, and you better be there. If you're not, then I'll know that you're being stubborn and need to be taught a lesson through a painful death. And don't even try to report this to anyone. I'll know," Yuki gave one last warning.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko has no choice but to do as Yuki instructed. The day is February 14. There is a party being held at, of all places, Shinjiro's house. With a small box in hand, the defeated Akihiko begrudgingly enters the building. Of course, there are a lot of people there, as if to make things worse. Shinjiro is chatting with some friends. He seems really amiable. Too amiable. Akihiko knows this is a trap he is very unlikely to get out of. He looks at his box he is carrying. It contains a ring. Akihiko hopes he will not end up making use of it in any way.</p><p>"Hey," Shinjiro greeted Akihiko. The smile makes the latter think that this is unusual even for him.</p><p>"Hi..." Akihiko responded, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>"Glad you're here."</p><p>"...I'll have fun."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"What's with the smile?" Akihiko asked, still greatly confused.</p><p>"Just glad you're glad. Now come on, let's talk somewhere more private. Yuki will be there too."</p><p>After following Shinjiro, Akihiko begins having fear rising in his chest. Shinjiro takes him to a room with a table and four chairs, one of them already being taken by Yuki. Shinjiro sits down on another chair and motions for Akihiko to do the same. Akihiko is so confused that it does not dawn on him to question the strange situation he is in. After a brief, awkward silence, he sits down on a chair.</p><p>"Look, I know what this is about," Akihiko spoke.</p><p>"So you do," Shinjiro said. He seems to have known about Yuki's plan. The dead look on his eyes already gives away that the friend Akihiko knows is under Yuki's spell.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to just follow like that," Yuki said with a smile.</p><p>"Well, it's not exactly like I have much of a choice. I mean, I'll be killed if I don't," Akihiko said.</p><p>"Ha ha, kind of funny," Yuki smiled again, "Look, just relax. Everything's going to be okay... I promise! I know this is all very strange for you, but you've got a lot to look forward to. And I'm going to make sure you enjoy it."</p><p>Akihiko frowns and says, "Why did I even care to talk to you and befriend you...?"</p><p>Yuki chuckles. "Of course you think of me as your enemy now. But I'm not. You're my friend and I'm your friend. We're all friends, right?"</p><p>Akihiko glances around the room nervously. Friends? Yuki has threatened him with death before. Yuki has forced Shinjiro to act against his will. What kind of friend does that?</p><p>"Look, I'll make this as quick as possible. I'd say that you should call your girlfriend to give her the bad news first, but... well, I'm not sure if she's your girlfriend. I think you just have a lot in common. I think you enjoy her company and want to be around her. Or are you friends with her just for the boyfriend status? You're such an ambiguous mess. I don't think you have a single strong emotion, isn't that right?" Yuki said with a laugh.</p><p>Akihiko begins to sweat nervously. How did Yuki know of his relationship with Kotone? Akihiko thought it was supposed to be a secret. He really does not like the tone that Yuki is taking with him. Akihiko begins to stand up, but Yuki waves him down. There is no telling what will happen if a fight were to break out in Shinjiro's house, during a party no less.</p><p>"Don't worry. This will be over soon. Just one little helping from me and you two can be together forever," Yuki said.</p><p>Akihiko stands back up. "Forever? What does that even mean?"</p><p>"I thought it's already obvious enough. I guess your friend here was right to call you dense. How this works is that I just need to focus and... boom! Two fools are linked for all eternity. You won't have any worries anymore."</p><p>"Won't have... any worries...?"</p><p>"Yep. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again. Especially not being lonely. I promise you that. And that's not a random rambling. That's the truth."</p><p>"But... Shinji..."</p><p>Yuki chuckles and looks over at the still-silent Shinjiro. "Don't worry about him. He has no say about this. I'll make sure that he'll be fine," Yuki turns back at Akihiko. "Now, are you ready?"</p><p>The moment is interrupted by Kotone opening the door to the room the three are in. "Aki! And you two! We're going to take a picture together! Come on!" Kotone happily said, unaware of what went on in the room. This is enough to stop Yuki's plan and snap Shinjiro out of yet another trance.</p><p>"Alright, alright! Just let me get my things," Akihiko said. Once he is back in the party room, he takes out his standard issue camera and takes a picture of everyone together as a group. For the time being, Akihiko feels he has just dodged a bullet. The rest of the party goes on as normal. Akihiko decides to head home after the photo session is over and think about Yuki's motive.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko gets distracted by yesterday's event so much that he accidentally walks to the campus' gym instead of the cafeteria where he usually goes at lunchtime. There, he finds Yuki sitting alone.</p><p>"Well, I'm really disappointed things didn't go as planned. Consider yourself free yet again," Yuki said. Akihiko keeps walking after a brief glance at him. Yuki then continues, "Well, I have an event to take care of with Fuyuko and Nick. I hope you remember that I'm not done yet." Again with the gentle-sounding voice. Yuki then leaves for the auditorium.</p><p>Late afternoon, Akihiko is on his way home when he passes by Yuki and Fuyuko being chummy to each other as usual. Akihiko does not even bat an eye this time. He fears that the strange feeling will come back if he looks at that angel-like person for too long.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko has a football training session with Luigi after classes. The plumber plays aggressively, but there is no hint towards his sudden insanity. He is as friendly as he can be. Akihiko wonders if Yuki is also involved in this considering his penchant for mind manipulation.</p><p>When night falls, Akihiko immediately heads home and sleeps. He begins to have another dream. This time, it is of himself, Kotone, and a little baby girl. The baby has the same auburn hair as Kotone, but as Akihiko looks closer, there is no hint of specific physical similarities to himself. Akihiko wonders if there is some truth to it that can be related to the real life events.</p><p>"Surprised to see you here," a familiar voice was heard.</p><p>Akihiko turns around to see Yuki, sporting a black hoodie and jeans in this dream. Yuki snaps his fingers, and before Akihiko knows it, he ends up at the café with both Shinjiro and Kotone hugging him on the seat. He does not understand what is happening, but he definitely feels strange.</p><p>"Why are you all hugging me?" Akihiko frantically asked.</p><p>"You're back!" Shinjiro and Kotone replied at the same time. So exact, it is creepy.</p><p>"Why am I with you?"</p><p>"Well, that's simple. Yuki brought you here."</p><p>Akihiko's eyes widen in horror. Of course it is obvious this is Yuki's work. Akihiko wishes he can wake up right now, but the dream keeps going.</p><p>"Why are you so quiet?" Kotone asked. At least it is not both friends speaking at the same time, but still no less creepy.</p><p>"I'm just overwhelmed by all this," Akihiko replied.</p><p>"You don't seem too excited. Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm just surprised, that's all. ...I have to go. Something very important came up," Akihiko said, leaving the table.</p><p>Kotone calls out to him, "Hey, where are you going?"</p><p>"I said I have something very important to do. I have to leave. Sorry, but I'm in a hurry."</p><p>Even in a dream, Akihiko feels bad for lying to Kotone like that, but he does not want to get caught in a situation he can not get out of. After he walks out the door, the dream ends.</p><p>"Ah! ...I'm back here. What was that all about?" Akihiko said to himself. After sleeping some more, he finally wakes up feeling more refreshed.</p>
<hr/><p>At the café...</p><p>"Fancy meeting you here! Do you come to this café often? I would have recognized you easily, you know," a voice was heard.</p><p>Akihiko turns around in his seat to see Yuki behind him. Fuyuko and Nick also show up, with the former carrying a tray with two cups on it.</p><p>"Yuki! Look who it is! Have you finally decided to come back to study with us? We were starting to worry!" Fuyuko said to Yuki.</p><p>"I would've had, if this guy wouldn't have been a pain in the butt about it! He didn't have a friend close enough to have a study session! I mean, what would you do, force him to make conversation with people?" Yuki said while glaring at Akihiko. Akihiko can tell that is just a mask to cover up Yuki's true self, but he decides not to comment on it.</p><p>"I can't help it if he's reserved," Fuyuko said.</p><p>"...I'm leaving. Sorry, but I want to go somewhere else," Akihiko said. He makes a move to stand up, but Yuki holds him back.</p><p>"Hey, hey! I heard you were saying about something important, huh? Out with it," Yuki said in a demanding voice.</p><p>Akihiko is confused at first, until it finally dawns on him that Yuki was referring to his dream self. He was just saying it as an excuse. But Akihiko wonders how Yuki even knew of what he just said in his own dream. With Fuyuko and Nick around, he is not even sure if it is worth explaining. He tries to cover it up by saying that he was sure he did not say anything about it.</p><p>"Oh! Oh! I see, you must be mumbling in your sleep and Yuki overheard it! Come on! Don't try to deny it, you were talking in your sleep!" Fuyuko said.</p><p>"Well, it's okay if you're not saying anything about it," Yuki said with a smirk.</p><p>"Aw, man... I'm already interested..." Nick said, disappointed.</p><p>The conversation is interrupted by Akihiko's phone alarm. He had scheduled another game of football with Shinjiro and his friends, so he excuses himself and leaves. The rest of the day goes by in as much of a blur as most of the other days have. He may have so many things in mind, but he tries not to let them interfere with his studies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Something About Shinjiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is spring time.</p><p>One day, Akihiko decides to hang out with Shinjiro at a nearby forest. At first, not much words are exchanged and most of the time is spent with the two just sitting next to each other on an overturned log.</p><p>"So... I'll be honest with you," Akihiko said, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I'm going to tell this only to you. Or at least, I might also include other people I can fully trust. I don't know, I've had a lot on my mind lately."</p><p>"Yeah, I can imagine. I recall that you seemed uneasy during that conversation with Yuki."</p><p>Knowing which one Shinjiro referred to, Akihiko says, "Oh? You heard that?"</p><p>"I was there that time and overheard. Sigh... I don't think you even saw me, moron..." Shinjiro said, "That Yuki guy is a pain, huh? No friends? Hell no. Almost everybody knows your face. By the way, what's with the important stuff?"</p><p>It takes another while to register that he is referring to Akihiko saying that in his dream, which Yuki somehow caught on. It so happens that this is the topic he wanted to bring up.</p><p>"Nothing. It was nothing," Akihiko gave an excuse.</p><p>"Heh, I've known you for a long time. I can tell when you're lying and there's something wrong. But if it's about what I think it is..."</p><p>"Really, it's nothing but just a way to not talk to that sorry excuse of an angel."</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>Akihiko goes silent for a moment, trying to think of something that will change the topic. He finds one.</p><p>"So, you're on break from your job right now?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Yeah, until the next semester starts," Shinjiro answered.</p><p>"...I have to finish my assignment soon."</p><p>Suddenly, Akihiko feels strange. For some reason, he can not take his eyes off Shinjiro. When he notices, he asks, "The hell's wrong with you?" That is enough to snap Akihiko back to reality. As the silver-haired man shakes his head, he wonders if this is the result of being exposed to Yuki's presence too much, considering what he planned earlier back during that one party. He is not sure about the reason for now, but this makes him feel that even staying within Shinjiro's proximity can be risky now. But he can not just leave his best friend behind or outright avoid him like the plague.</p><p>One thing for sure, Shinjiro gets the idea of what just happened, "It's obvious now. We'll talk about this later. The sun's going down. I heard that our friend Luigi is going insane again. No idea what the hell caused this, but we better be careful on our way home."</p><p>By the time Akihiko walks down the town streets, it is raining. Combined with the dark night, he worries if a crazy person can suddenly pop out and kill him. He decides to focus on going straight back home. When he arrives, he locks all the doors and windows, making him feel a little better. After that, Akihiko goes straight to his bedroom and turns on his computer. But when he is checking his social networks, his eyes widen at what he ends up seeing.</p><p>There is an upload of a recorded video depicting a crazed Luigi holding up a decapitated woman's head.</p><p>Akihiko checks the video's comments. None of them are from anyone he knows. The comment section at the time reads as follows.</p><p>
  <i>-This is the work of the devil. Watch out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-We have to call the police. This is so disturbing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-I'm scared, what's going on?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-What should we do?</i>
</p><p>After witnessing such disturbing content, Akihiko closes off the website and turns off his computer before going to sleep. He closes his eyes, but he is not able to actually sleep. He begins to try to think about something else to help him fall asleep, but that fails as well. The images of the decapitated woman's head and Luigi's creepy smile have been burned into his retinas.</p><p>The next day, even though Akihiko is tired from the lack of sleep, he decides to keep following his agenda and hang out with his friends at a forest. Kotone and Shinjiro are there too. Despite everything, the experience is a pleasant one, just relaxing among nature and eating a lot of tasty food. Not a single word about the disturbing video last night is brought up, somehow.</p><p>A week passes. During that time, Akihiko's anxiety lessens to the point where it is manageable, at least to some degree. Still, he is always on edge, but he has the urge to just let go and have some fun.</p><p>But no matter what, he is never free from his problems.</p><p>One day, Akihiko is taking a walk when Yuki drives by in his jeep. Knowing that talking with him will do no good, Akihiko ignores him and continues walking. Akihiko knows that Yuki is trying to scare him by looking normal. Akihiko knows that nothing about him seems normal. Yuki tries to catch his attention by rolling down his window and then waving his hand to greet him. Akihiko still does not respond. Yuki rolls the window back up and drives off.</p><p>That night's agenda has Akihiko help Shinjiro out with planting. Peach and Fox walk by.</p><p>"Hey, you two," Shinjiro said.</p><p>"What's up?" Akihiko asked the visitors.</p><p>"We're having a little get-together to celebrate a job well done. We're having it at my house, then afterwards we're going to the forest. I wanted to have it at your place, but..." Fox said only to be interrupted by Akihiko saying, "Ah, don't worry about it. I got other things to do anyway. Glad you both can celebrate, though."</p>
<hr/><p>Akihiko is waiting for the bus when he sees Yuki again.</p><p>"Hey!" Yuki greeted.</p><p>"What do you want?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Nothing. I was just wondering what you're up to. Is everything okay? You seem pretty tired all the time."</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>"Huh. As for me, I'm having fun. Let's chat later."</p><p>Akihiko stays wary. He will not be tricked by Yuki's inexplicable friendliness.</p><p>Later, during lunch, Akihiko sits with his friends. Fox is trying to talk to Peach, but Peach herself appears to be frantically looking around, as if looking for someone missing from the group. "Where's Nick?" Peach wondered. From a distance, at another table, Yuki is reading a newspaper. Or rather, it is his attempt at spying on Akihiko, going by how one of his eyes tends to peek out between readings. Despite the uneasiness, lunchtime goes by without issue.</p><p>Akihiko is leaving the campus by the time night falls. On his way home, he encounters Shinjiro. For some reason, as Shinjiro approaches him, he begins to freeze up and his emotions begin to stir up. He is not even sure what this feeling is. He does know that he does not like it.</p><p>"A-Are you going home?" Shinjiro asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I have to get up early in the morning," Akihiko replied.</p><p>Shinjiro then looks at him intently, saying, "Do you want to come over for a while?"</p><p>"What? Why? What's going on?"</p><p>"Well... it's kind of hard to explain. Come over for a while and I'll try to explain it to you. It's important."</p><p>"Uh... Okay..." Akihiko said, uncertainty heavy in his voice.</p><p>Akihiko gives a brief glance at another direction. He sees Yuki from afar. He just stands among the darkness, arms folded.</p><p>Before Akihiko knows it, Shinjiro grabs him by the arm and forcibly drags him somewhere else. Eventually, the two end up in the forest. There, Shinjiro shoves him, his back meeting the grassy ground. Akihiko tries to get up, but can not. Shinjiro has him pinned down. When he opens his eyes, he can see his best friend emotionlessly gazing at him, too close for comfort.</p><p>"S-Stay away!" Akihiko struggled to get up.</p><p>"Stop fighting it," Shinjiro said, still with the dead look on his eyes.</p><p>"What the-? Get away from me!"</p><p>Shinjiro chuckles, almost sadistically, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your hands?"</p><p>Akihiko continues struggling, "Let me up!"</p><p>"Stop fighting it."</p><p>"Let me go! I swear, if you don't, I..."</p><p>"Stop. Fighting. It. Now. It's not going anywhere. You're choosing this. You're choosing to stay with me. You're not going to deny it. It's not like you're hurting yourself. You're not even denying it to the extent that you can lie about it. If anything, you're excessively honest about it. You want me. You have since infancy. That's just the way it is. If anything, you should be happy about this. This is the way you want it to be, right? The sooner you accept it, the easier everything is going to be. So, stop fighting it. This doesn't have to be a bad thing. In fact, it's a good thing. It's freedom. Just think about it. I can live my life as I see fit. And that's exactly what I choose to do. So, just stop fighting it, okay? Stop struggling. This is a peaceful negotiation. Stop fighting, and it will be your best decision ever. That I guarantee."</p><p>Shinjiro releases Akihiko from his grip and backs away. Akihiko knows that his best friend is being manipulated again, but the crazed rambling nearly breaks Akihiko himself. He can not take the emotional torture. Before he knows it, he has begun to tear up. He desperately tries to get up, but he is exhausted.</p><p>"Your mind's... messed up again... Snap out of it, Shinji..."</p><p>Noticing Akihiko's state of panic, Shinjiro shakes his head. He is himself again. Realizing what just happened, he quickly takes a step backwards, horrified.</p><p>"What... the hell... did I do this time...? Did I... really do this...?" Shinjiro questioned, his voice trembling.</p><p>Akihiko is unable to wipe his tears off. He still feels weak. "Please, just don't..."</p><p>"A-Alright..." Shinjiro said bitterly, letting out a heavy sigh while looking at his feet. "...You're still one sensitive idiot," Shinjiro shook his head again, "But if I really did what you think I did... grrr... I want to meet that goddamned Yuki and cut his head off..."</p><p>After calming down a bit, Shinjiro helps Akihiko get back up. The unpleasant experience has left a bad mark in their memories. They wish there is a way to resolve this. Since it is late at night, the two walk separate ways to go back to their respective homes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost Cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has passed. Yet another day of college life. Or so it seems.</p><p>Akihiko notices that many people there have a frightened look in their eyes, as if they just witnessed a horrifying traffic accident. Akihiko decides to ask a random student, who seems to be in a bad state, trembling a bit as she holds her arm, her face a mask of fear and anguish.</p><p>"What happened here?"</p><p>"A student got murdered right in front of our eyes. We've never seen something like this before..." the student said.</p><p>A chill runs down Akihiko's spine. He asks, "What? Who was murdered?"</p><p>As this is going on, the same crazed Luigi enters the scene, bloody bowie knife in hand. Small splatters of blood are also visible on his face. His eyes narrow as he lets out a threatening growl. Akihiko quickly turns around, and starts to run away as fast as he can. He does not care where he ends up or whether he can actually leave the campus. As long as he can not see Luigi's face again, he is good. The incident has forced himself to skip class. Or that is what Akihiko thinks, since no one there does not seem to be interested in dealing with Luigi. Not even calling the police. The days keep getting stranger.</p><p>One day, Akihiko helps out Fox and Samus with cutting down old trees. The process goes on without incident. Akihiko realizes that they did not even bring up Luigi's rampage. He is unable to comprehend why almost everyone acted like this.</p><p>On his way home, Akihiko encounters Kotone, who is alone. This feels like the first time since forever he can meet her again like this. He is happy to see her, and the same can be said for her to him.</p><p>"Hey, Kotone..." Akihiko greeted.</p><p>Kotone shakes her head a bit. "I thought we'd never meet again."</p><p>"Sorry about that. How are you right now? Any trouble on campus?"</p><p>"Not really. Er... now that we meet like this..."</p><p>Kotone does not finish her sentence. She simply runs towards Akihiko and hugs him. In return, he kisses her on the cheek. She blushes and seems surprised.</p><p>"Um... I haven't been able to study for my test for the material I learned yesterday..." Akihiko said.</p><p>"Come on... Don't worry about that. You got this," Kotone tried to encourage him.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks for your encouragement. I better get going... Sorry that I haven't gotten enough free time to spend with you."</p><p>Kotone just smiles. She knows they will hang out again. As in, just the two of them. With that, Akihiko bids farewell to Kotone and continues walking home.</p><p>That night, Akihiko sits on his bed and thinks about how much has happened. What he once thought would be a mundane college life ended up taking a turn for the bizarre. But on the bright side, the strange events have given him some excitement, though some are completely unwanted like everything related to his best friend Shinjiro. He was even nearly traumatized at one time. In any case, the thrill of finding out what is actually going on in town gives him more things to look forward to instead of the usual agenda he has written on his planner. Speaking of schedules...</p><p>The next day is the beginning of several days worth of field work. This reminds Akihiko of his high school doing something similar. Students will be tasked to take on jobs temporarily until the event is over. Just something to prepare for the real workforce. Unlike what he expected, the students are assigned to random jobs, not necessarily related to the program they took. It is definitely strange for a university to do this. At least, that is what he thinks. So, in this case, Akihiko is assigned to help a home construction company. It is not really fun, since half of his time is spent doing menial labor.</p><p>Days later, to celebrate getting through the days of field work, Akihiko, Kotone, and Shinjiro decide to have their own party. Just the three of them. With no Yuki around, Akihiko has the time of his life. Kotone's cooking certainly helps too. The party ends with the three taking a picture together. Shinjiro then leaves first, saying goodbye to Kotone. When Akihiko is about to leave as well, Kotone suddenly calls him over to ask him one more thing.</p><p>"Before you go... can you stay with me... a bit longer?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Thanks. You're the best," Kotone looked away before Akihiko could even notice her blushing.</p><p>Kotone invites Akihiko to her bedroom, which does not take much persuasion to get him there. She leads him to her bed and then sits next to him. The two spend a long time together that night.</p>
<hr/><p>One day, Akihiko visits Shinjiro in his house. He is seen wearing a white apron with red stripes and heart on it, over his shirt. He seems to be about to start cooking.</p><p>"Hey," Shinjiro greeted, "Sorry to say this, but I got visited by other people earlier. Before you ask, yes, one of them is Yuki. I just did according to my instinct and that's to stay wary of what he's up to. Of course the bastard just behaved normal. Then again, he and that girl Fuyuko were invited by Samus when I thought I'd only have her here. I dunno what went in her head that led to this. Ugh, Fuyuko even took over my kitchen. I'm grateful that didn't end up in a disaster."</p><p>Suddenly, Akihiko begins to feel his emotions stirred up again. As he tries to focus, he ends up gazing at the sight of Shinjiro in the apron. He knows this feeling all too well. Thankfully, his willpower allows him to stop himself from acting on his supposed desires.</p><p>"Ugh, not again," Akihiko sighed.</p><p>"You okay?" Shinjiro asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I just remembered something else."</p><p>Shinjiro decides not to ask further and focuses on his cooking. Akihiko remains sitting on the dining chair for a while, but soon, he feels hungry. While Shinjiro is not looking, Akihiko gets up and exits the room to look for something to eat. He finds a jar of sweets at the living room. Before he can even reach it, however, Shinjiro, without even looking back as if he knew what his friend was doing, warns him, "Don't touch. I have to keep a lot on standby just in case I have to deal with that glutton Kirby," Akihiko stops trying and goes back to the dining room. It is at this point that he finally notices a poster of someone on the wall. It is of himself.</p><p>"Never seen this before. Since when did you have this?" Akihiko said.</p><p>"Ah, this?" Shinjiro said while looking at the poster.</p><p>"Did you get it from someone fishy? It's unlike you to... No, were you under Yuki's influence?"</p><p>"Eh, I don't think so. I mean, I don't even know where he could have gotten it from. It's not like I went out of my way to..."</p><p>Akihiko quickly grabs the poster and rips it.</p><p>"You saying that means you did get it from Yuki! You're only encouraging his satiating need to play with our feelings! You should be the first to get rid of this, not me, so what the hell?!"</p><p>Akihiko starts shredding the ripped poster into tiny pieces.</p><p>"Hey! Stop!" Shinjiro exclaimed.</p><p>The pieces have been thrown away into the trash.</p><p>"Geez, you always have a short fuse," Shinjiro said.</p><p>"Listen, do you want to stop having our minds played around or not?! Yuki may be busy hanging out with Fuyuko or something, but that doesn't change the fact that he might be still playing us like his puppets without us knowing it!" Akihiko angrily said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I really don't see a problem about having a poster. Honestly, I'm more concerned about... Never mind. ...Let me clean up first."</p><p>The food preparation seems to take a bit longer than usual, no thanks to the tense atmosphere. Akihiko imagines that by now, it should be ready, but just to be on the safe side, he approaches the stove and checks on the food. His stomach growls loudly when he is close to Shinjiro's cooking, causing him to chuckle in embarrassment. Then again, the food smells great. Akihiko is so excited to eat that he can hardly contain himself. He gets a bowl of noodles and a few drumsticks out of the pot, and quickly starts eating. Shinjiro's cooking has always been delicious. Shinjiro returns and can only facepalm at how impatient Akihiko is, but he lets it slide and joins in on the meal.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko finds himself sitting by one of the park's picnic tables with his friends Kotone, Kirby, and Samus. Luigi, now apparently sane again, is also present. Considering the recent events, especially the sight of Luigi, Akihiko does not feel emotionally well, making his friends concerned.</p><p>"Hey, what's with the glum face? I thought you were happy about this," Kotone said.</p><p>"Yeah. Are you still concerned about the incidents? I'm sorry for what Luigi has done lately. We've been trying to treat his illness," Samus said.</p><p>"I... I'm okay," Akihiko said.</p><p>"You don't look okay. How about you tell us what's really going on, and maybe we can help," Samus tried to cheer Akihiko up.</p><p>Akihiko stares at each of them in turn. He takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly.</p><p>"I worry of the many problems I currently have," Akihiko said.</p><p>"What do you have in mind? I can help too, you know," Kotone said. She pats his back in her effort to comfort him.</p><p>"I feel that I'm the only one aware of what has happened these days. Well, there's what Samus said, but I just think about the town that way."</p><p>The others seem puzzled by his statement, but Samus, who seems to be aware of at least Luigi's rampages, takes her turn to ask him a question, "What do you mean? Out with it."</p><p>Akihiko sighs, and tries to explain the situation to the others. "Doesn't it strike you as weird that there are things that happened yet no one made the effort to really stop them and then the days went by as if the strange things never happened? Like the time when the police force examined the campus? The time when the murders happened? Speaking of, Luigi, what happened to your sanity?"</p><p>"Eh... I dunno about that. But in any case, something weird did happen..." Luigi said.</p><p>"Luigi, what do you mean by 'something weird'?"</p><p>"I... dunno. It's probably something really crazy. I can't describe it."</p><p>Everyone at the table thinks about what Akihiko had said. Unfortunately, no one seems to be able to explain why these things happen in the town. With everyone giving up for now, they bid farewell to each other.</p><p>Akihiko then proceeds to spend the night having a late meal of ramen at his house. He thinks that evaluating the recent events while eating can help, but it is not the case. He ends up being too absorbed in enjoying his meal to even try to make sense of the events. Then again, he is already tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Burst Your Bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko visits Shinjiro again. This time, Shinjiro wants to show him a bubble blower. With it, he manages to blow a big bubble.</p><p>"It's childish, yes, but playing with this really makes me think of the childhood," Shinjiro said.</p><p>Shinjiro stops looking at the floating bubble and turns his gaze at Akihiko. His gaze looks inviting, making Akihiko feel strange again. As if anticipating the worst, Akihiko decides to run away. Shinjiro just stays in place, confused.</p><p>The day after, Akihiko decides to spend time with Kotone instead, playing a game of volleyball. After thanking her for the fun game and saying goodbye to her, Akihiko walks back home. On his way, he ends up encountering Shinjiro. When Shinjiro looks at him, Akihiko feels a chill run down his spine. He knows this is wrong.</p><p>"Uh, sorry. I just remember the last time you came to my house. I mean..." Shinjiro said.</p><p>"Sorry. Important things," Akihiko tried to excuse himself in the simplest way possible.</p><p>"Hm? Well, see you some time, then."</p><p>Shinjiro then walks away. That was a way to end the conversation, but at least Akihiko is relieved that it distracted his friend's mind. However, Shinjiro did not walk far. When Akihiko gets closer to his house, he sees Shinjiro sitting on a bench with a smile on his face. The big guy seems to fantasize about something, but Akihiko decides to leave him be. However, Yuki passes by, carrying a fountain pen.</p><p>"You should keep him company, you know. He really, really needs you. Badly," Yuki said.</p><p>Akihiko refuses to respond to him in any way and decides to walk straight to his own house.</p><p>The next day, Shinjiro passes by Akihiko as he walks home from campus. Shinjiro is wearing a purple helmet and is now driving a purple scooter instead of his usual bicycle. This is the first time he is seen on this vehicle.</p><p>"Hey. Wanna come over? I need you for a favor," Shinjiro asked.</p><p>Akihiko quickly thinks of an excuse. "Uh, no thanks. I've got plans."</p><p>"Ah, alright then. See you later, maybe."</p><p>As Akihiko continues walking, he passes by Yuki hanging out with Fuyuko and one other woman. This woman has the same white hair and pale skin as Yuki. Her hair is so long it reaches down her ankles. She wears a blue hair bow on one side of her head. She is dressed in a pink shirt (with a heart on it) and gray shorts. He keeps walking, wondering how Yuki kept getting friends.</p><p>Later that night, as Akihiko has just placed the items he purchased from the market, he hears a knock on his door. He wonders who would bother visiting him at this hour. Akihiko opens the door and finds...</p><p>"Shinji?"</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"What are you doing here at this hour?"</p><p>"I came to invite you on a trip."</p><p>"A trip?"</p><p>"Yep. We're getting the hell out of this town. It's too quiet lately, so I figured we should blow off some steam and hit the road."</p><p>"Can't you just use the phone or e-mail?"</p><p>"Nope. I've gotta personally give you the information, because I know you'd forget it."</p><p>Akihiko shakes his head. He can not believe that Shinjiro even starts to doubt about his attention to invitations and scheduling. He knows his planner is always reliable, so why did his friend go through such great lengths to make it stick? It is not like he will just ignore the promised schedule once he takes a note of it. But considering Shinjiro's strange behavior lately, perhaps Yuki's spell really wrecked his brain. Speaking of...</p><p>Suddenly, the strange feeling is coming back. Once again, Akihiko can not stop looking at Shinjiro. As suspected, it turns out Shinjiro has been entranced again for quite a while. However, Akihiko's mind is not exactly stable either. Eventually, his eyes become half-closed, as if he is about to go to sleep.</p><p>"Uh... er... I'll tell you, but... mind doing something with me first...?" Akihiko said in a tired voice.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" Shinjiro asked.</p><p>Akihiko is not exactly sure how this is going to work, but he thinks his best bet is to just ask for it outright.</p><p>"...Follow me to my room."</p><p>Shinjiro seems to think about it for a moment, but then nods. Akihiko turns and begins making his way to his bedroom, his friend following from behind. He then opens the door to his room, showing how messy it currently is with papers thrown about everywhere. At this point, Shinjiro finally regains his composure and is left confused at the place he can not consider his own house. Once he takes a look at his friend, near-emotionless face and all, standing right in front of him, he finally gets the idea and is appropriately disturbed.</p><p>"Aki, what's..." Shinjiro tried to ask only to be interrupted by Akihiko pulling him into the bedroom and then shoving him to the bed.</p><p>"You'll understand everyhing later."</p><p>"What's get-"</p><p>Shinjiro's mouth is covered up by Akihiko's hand. This is the opposite of the earlier experience, where Shinjiro caught Akihiko off-guard and rendered him helpless for a moment. Akihiko is the one pinning down Shinjiro this time. With his bigger strength, however, Shinjiro manages to push his friend away. Akihiko falls on the floor, but gets back up. His only expression can only be described as pure euphoria.</p><p>"You idiot!" Shinjiro yelled. He gets up and gives Akihiko a hard punch to the face. When Akihiko recovers, he is back to his normal self. He is shocked to see blood leaking out of his nose.</p><p>"What the-?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"We'll talk about this another time. Patch yourself up."</p><p>Akihiko nods and gets up. He seems to be able to recall the experience. As he is gathering his thoughts, his left hand is clutching one side of his head. Remembering it is painful.</p><p>"Did I really do that...? The same thing Shinji did to me before...?" he thought.</p><p>As Akihiko is still pondering about what happened, Shinjiro simply walks by and leaves his house wordlessly. Even without saying anything, Akihiko can tell how frustrated his friend is. He does not understand why they have to be forced into this.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko wakes up to one unread message from Shinjiro, reading: <i>meeting fox today, we'll discuss later</i></p><p>Akihiko does not have much to do that day, so he decides to ponder things over after class. He takes a walk around town and tries to gather his thoughts. What exactly was that between him and Shinjiro?</p><p>Before he knows it, Akihiko passes by Shinjiro's house. He knocks on the door but then realizes that he is not sure if his friend is home or not. He probably should have asked first, now that he thinks about it. But he decides to try knocking on the door again. Surprisingly, there is a response from its owner, apparently having finished his business with Fox.</p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p>"Aki-"</p><p>The door opens. Shinjiro is wearing the same striped apron over his shirt again. "Come in," he said.</p><p>Akihiko enters the house and sees that it is very messy right now. Like his bedroom last night, there are many scattered papers. However, there are also random items placed haphazardly. A half-made model ship sits in a tray with sand, for one thing. As for Shinjiro himself, he appears to be still busy cooking, so Akihiko decides to wait and watch him from the dining chair. He waits for about an hour, enough to make him feel hungry.</p><p>"Is... Is it ready?" Akihiko asked, interrupting Shinjiro's thoughts. The latter simply turns to face him.</p><p>The strange feeling is there again. Akihiko ends up staring at Shinjiro. Meanwhile, Shinjiro does not say anything and goes back to cooking. Akihiko suddenly stands up and begins to approach him. He slowly raises his shaky hands, about to reach for Shinjiro's arms. Shinjiro turns off his stove as he is finished with the cooking, snapping Akihiko back to reality. The bigger man is confused that his friend has been standing right behind him for a while. Akihiko scratches his head and then walks back to the dining table. The two begin to eat.</p><p>"You're not talking," Akihiko started a conversation.</p><p>"Because I don't want to bore you," Shinjiro said, trying to make a joke.</p><p>"You're not boring me. I'm just curious about what you'll say after... that."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Damn it... Did my mind get manipulated again? I'm now aware of what I just did, but I was unable to control it anyway, ugh..." Akihiko said, tears beginning to well up, "I'm really sorry..."</p><p>"Stop crying..." Shinjiro said.</p><p>"Aren't you irritated by this?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Akihiko slowly wipes his tears. "Then why didn't you say something?"</p><p>"I'm tired of saying things."</p><p>"You're the one talking about discussing this later. Any idea what to do with Yuki? We can't let us being played like this just for his satisfaction..." Akihiko grew even more frustrated, "I've tried everything, I really have. Argh!"</p><p>"Hmm," Shinjiro just nodded. His silence makes poor Akihiko's frustration grow bigger. He can not take this anymore.</p><p>"See? You're made for each other," a voice was heard. It is Yuki, who is looking through an open window. He is as calm as ever.</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" Akihiko yelled.</p><p>"Don't you remember? I'm curing your friend's loneliness. It appears that if my presence won't do, then yours will," Yuki said in his usual gentle voice.</p><p>Akihiko confronts Yuki, "Yuki! What's going on!? Answer me, dammit!"</p><p>"Ah... I would be glad to answer your questions, but I'm not sure if it's in the best interest of either of us."</p><p>"Shinji's never lonely. How about if you keep your nose off our lives?!"</p><p>"Well, maybe not for too much longer..."</p><p>In rage, Akihiko throws a chair. It makes a small clang as it hits the wall and falls to the floor.</p><p>"Aki! Damn it!" Shinjiro was baffled at the escalating situation. He stands by his friend worriedly, anticipating his next move. Yuki remains calm.</p><p>"Perhaps once you accept your denial, you will be able to let out your wrath upon me as it's supposed to," Yuki said before walking away. Akihiko tries to chase after him, but he gets restrained by Shinjiro.</p><p>"Don't! You can't let yourself get into trouble with the authorities now!" Shinjiro warned.</p><p>Akihiko continues to struggle against him, "I have to do something! Just stay out of the way!"</p><p>Yuki, without looking back at the two, suddenly says, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from harm."</p><p>Shinjiro and Akihiko stop fighting, wondering what he meant.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko and Shinjiro are having a meal of burgers and fries at a small burger joint. They both finish their meals when Akihiko notices that his stomach does not feel well. He excuses himself to go to the restroom and feels as if all the food in the world was not enough to settle it. After returning from the restroom, Shinjiro begins to strike up a conversation, particularly about yesterday.</p><p>But out of nowhere, Shinjiro asks, "What do you think of me?"</p><p>Akihiko is taken aback by this sudden question.</p><p>"What do I think of you?" Akihiko repeated in confusion.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Akihiko collects his thoughts.</p><p>"We're friends since childhood. I hate to admit that we're beginning to ruin ourselves ever since Yuki entered our lives... I feel I end up being forced to take advantage of you, and you're forced to take advantage of me."</p><p>"I see. Thanks for being honest," Shinjiro smiled slightly.</p><p>Akihiko wishes that the terrible things that happened between him and his best friend are just a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Inconvenient Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of one night, Akihiko's front door slams open.</p><p>He checks outside his bedroom to see that the crazed Luigi has entered his house. The plumber in green has an evil grin on his face. Considering the silent night, the fact that he lives alone, and how unexpected the visit is, Luigi's appearance is enough to frighten Akihiko.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you!" Luigi said with a manic energy. "We have to finish what we started!"</p><p>Akihiko quickly runs back to his room, then closes and locks the door. The sounds of a brutal struggle break out. The man looks around to find something to be used as a weapon. There is a gun in his desk drawer that is to be used for self-defense. All the while, Luigi grunts while kicking his door. Akihiko also does not waste any chances reaching for his phone. He quickly dials the number to call the police. Gun in hand, he keeps the phone propped up on his shoulder as he leans against the door to make sure it stays shut for longer. At that moment, a fist smashes into his face, the insane plumber managing to create a hole on the wooden door. His phone and gun are dropped in the process.</p><p>"Here's Luigi!!!"</p><p>Luigi breaks down the door more and more, enlarging the hole even more, enough to put his head, and then the rest of him in. Akihiko groans in pain as he opens his eyes, vision blurred. He feels something wet on his face, and touches it. Blood. He can not believe his face took yet another beating. He attempts to reach for his gun, but he is unable to move towards it.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Nice Guy. You called the police, right?" Luigi said, a deep and sinister tone in his voice.</p><p>Akihiko knows his death is near. He is not sure if his phone is alright, but if it is, he hopes that it can at least record what is happening so the police at least get the idea, if they even care. He grunts in pain and moves his head from side to side.</p><p>"Well, it doesn't matter!" Luigi said while pulling out a lighter from his pocket and holding it up. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you quickly. I'm gonna make you suffer. I'm gonna make you beg. I'm gonna make you scream... countless times. I'm gonna make your death really, REALLY painful. You gonna think twice about calling the police again, if you live. I'm gonna make you wish you were never born. I'm gonna take your soul."</p><p>Akihiko grits his teeth at Luigi's cold and psychopathic ways of talking. Luigi's violence towards him causes him to wince in pain.</p><p>"I... know who you are. I know what you did. And I'm gonna take that from you," Luigi's voice darkened. He then laughs, "You will not win... Life... is... so... beautiful..."</p><p>Akihiko does not know what Luigi is talking about, but his voice and manner are becoming more frantic. The plumber's eyes twitch rapidly.</p><p>"What the hell are you on?! Let him go!"</p><p>That voice. It is Yuki. He has barged into the house, going after Luigi. Akihiko is surprised that he is going to be the one saving him.</p><p>"Shhh... Be quiet, little humming bird..." Luigi said before darting his eyes from Akihiko to Yuki and then back again. He seems to be thinking about something. He looks back at Yuki and tells him, "I have a deal for you..."</p><p>"What? What is it? Let him go!"</p><p>"Just shut up, will you? I'm thinking."</p><p>Luigi then grins and looks back at Akihiko. But suddenly, the plumber's expression begins to change. His eyes now look relaxed and his irises revert back to their normal size instead of looking shrunken. His grin vanishes and is replaced with a gasp. He is back to his sane self, and is now horrified at what he is seeing. The poor Luigi screams in panic and runs out of the building.</p><p>"What the... What was that?"</p><p>Akihiko's forehead is dripping with sweat, and his heart is pounding fast. He is at a loss for words. Akihiko then wipes the sweat from his brow.</p><p>"What a coward. He snapped out right when I could enjoy the moment," Yuki said.</p><p>"So... you were trying to play hero?" Akihiko wondered.</p><p>"Perhaps you should try the experience too," Yuki said while glaring at Akihiko. The pale-looking guy's eyes glow sinister blue again. Before Akihiko knows it, his eyes widen and his irises shrink in size. He begins to let out quick breaths as he loses control of his own mind.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Akihiko finds himself waking up on his bed. His room is badly trashed. His head feels dizzy. He looks at his gloved hands and sees blood. In panic, he quickly changes to cleaner clothes and rushes outside to see what is going on. There is no one in sight, at least within his vicinity. The sun's rays shine brightly, signaling the beginning of a beautiful day after whatever happened last night. He then walks to his backyard, where he finds a bloody piece of paper with some writing on it.</p><p>
  <i>You were a fun one. Too bad you're so hard to control even for me. Don't worry, I've covered up all the evidence.</i>
</p><p>Akihiko begins to wonder if his trashed room is the only proof that he somehow went berserk. He wonders if his actions were noticed by other people, even with the fact that his house is a good distance away from other buildings. Considering the message, whoever made him do this was able to miraculously remove all traces of evidence except for what he just wore and the ruined bedroom somehow. In other words, there is no mistake that Yuki did this. Then there is the fact that he got targeted by a serial killer that is the insane version of his friend, as he recalls. After reading the message, he walks back to his house and throws the paper into the bin. The more events like this happen, the more Akihiko wonders what kind of being Yuki actually is.</p><p>Back in his room, Akihiko tidies up himself and his wrecked bedroom to the best of his ability. He hopes no one questions what exactly happened when he calls for house repair. For the time being, he decides to spend more time outside, just in case. After thinking for a bit, he decides to go to the park.</p><p>The park is as lively as always with many people around. His thoughts contrast heavily. The event that just occurred was so bizarre and unexpected, he feels the need to stay away from places where he could potentially run into something hostile or something that just should not be, like empty roads or alleyways. As he scans his eyes for a place to sit, he notices a picnic table with Shinjiro and Kotone already present. It looks like they are deep in conversation. For a moment, he feels the urge to listen in, but decides against it. He is not so sure.</p><p>"Hey, Aki! Come on over!" Kotone happily yelled at Akihiko's direction, stopping the conversation temporarily.</p><p>With Kotone calling him over, of course the man finds it hard to refuse. He sits down beside the two at the picnic table. He tries to think of something mundane to say.</p><p>"So, you're on break?"</p><p>"Yeah, and you are too, right? I don't remember you having class today," Kotone said.</p><p>Akihiko just shrugs. He is not too sure. His memories are not quite clear at this current time. But considering that he does not end up at the campus anyway, he might as well consider this count as a break.</p><p>"I see... So, what do you wanna do while you're on break?" she asked. Akihiko has no idea what to answer.</p><p>As the conversation goes on, Shinjiro takes out a banana and begins peeling its skin off. When he eats it, the way he does it makes Akihiko feel strange. Noticing his tense face, Kotone begins to grow frustrated.</p><p>"Aki, do you have to do that when he's eating?" she asked.</p><p>"Why? Is it bad?" he said groggily.</p><p>Shinjiro continues eating his banana slowly. From Akihiko's view, it feels like a tease. Kotone becomes even more frustrated at her lover's expression.</p><p>"Will you stop that? Be serious for once!" she said.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Akihiko said, looking away, "So about break, huh... Maybe I'll just spend my time outside. Not necessarily this park, but you know..."</p><p>Kotone looks at him with a frown.</p><p>"Why would you want to do that? It's really boring just standing around doing nothing, you know," she complained.</p><p>"Yeah, I know it is. Maybe I just want to take a change from whatever we're doing now," Akihiko said.</p><p>"For today, I'll be having a burger for lunch. Wanna join?"</p><p>Shinjiro agrees, thinking that the burger joint makes a better place to discuss his and Akihiko's problems. Being reminded by that, Akihiko decides to agree as well. The three then go to the place, not far from the park. As they enjoy the meal there, Akihiko begins the conversation.</p><p>"So, why don't we talk about what's on our minds now?" he said.</p><p>Shinjiro and Kotone look at each other before speaking. Shinjiro starts first, since he forgot to bring up the important topic earlier. "So, Aki lost his temper over Yuki and I got myself a broken chair because of it," he said, knowing full well that starting with this can easily rile up his best friend.</p><p>"You don't need to mention that... The point is, Yuki mentioned something that made us think over."</p><p>"What was it?" Kotone wondered.</p><p>"Yuki mentioned 'denial'. I wonder what is it that I, or maybe we, have denied according to him. There are many possibilities. Is it Shinji's loneliness, our true feelings for each other, or something else...?"</p><p>Shinjiro's attention is now focused on Akihiko. "It can be either of these things..."</p><p>Kotone begins to look annoyed. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."</p><p>"The other thing is when Yuki walked away from Shinji and I, he mentioned about protecting someone from harm... He didn't seem to direct it to either of us. I consider this too because that might bring his motive to light," Akihiko explained.</p><p>"What do you make of all this?" Shinjiro asked.</p><p>"I don't know..." Akihiko said with a frown. "These might just be baseless theories that might never pan out, but it's always good to consider all the possibilities. I'm not even sure who Yuki is protecting and from what."</p><p>"For the denial thing... do you have any secrets? You don't need to say it here, of course," Kotone asked.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Well, do you have any secrets?"</p><p>"I... never really know my own secrets."</p><p>Kotone looks away. Thinking for a moment, she then turns back towards Akihiko and asks, "What do you think about Shinji?"</p><p>"Well, he's a great cook."</p><p>Kotone looks away, laughing. "Yeah, that's good."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's all I have to say," she shrugged with a sly smile, looking away.</p><p>"You moron," Shinjiro remarked, facepalming, "I always know you're so dense, but how... And that's after she said that you don't have to spill the beans."</p><p>Removing his hand from his face, Shinjiro continues talking, "Anyway, I don't know if there's something I really deeply deny. But what if... Yuki's mind manipulations really showed what we denied...?"</p><p>"You can't be serious..." Akihiko shuddered.</p><p>Shinjiro shrugs in response, "Well, it's worth considering. But I still think there's something specifically between us we're denying."</p><p>Kotone turns to look at Akihiko again. She says, "You can ask him about himself after this. That's good enough for me."</p><p>"Yeah, this isn't something we can easily discuss with you, Kotone. You're never really involved in our mess. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Well, I suppose I understand. Still, I'm fairly certain you wouldn't have told me if I wasn't close enough to you that you felt like you could."</p><p>"Thanks for listening to us anyway."</p><p>Kotone shrugs. "No need to thank me. I'm used to people talking about their problems to me this way. Listen, I'll think of something. I'll try to help."</p><p>Both Shinjiro and Akihiko are still stuck with no clear answer, so the three decide to part ways and think about this later. As Akihiko walks alone, he is not sure if choosing not to bring up Luigi's behavior and whatever happened during his own rampage was a good idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Guy in Burgundy and the Guy in Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For this day, Akihiko plays a game of baseball with Shinjiro after class. He finally learns that Shinjiro has been playing for the university team, though he gave up because he thought he was not good enough. It was a surprising reveal, but compared to the scale of everything that has happened, it is minuscule. After playing for the entire afternoon, they decide to call it a day.</p><p>That night, Akihiko dreams of riding a pegasus on a cliff. It is a beautiful dream to him, though when he wakes up, he realizes he was sweating profusely. His sheets are drenched. He is not sure if he was so stressed out that even nice dreams did not help his mind at all. His bedroom is dead silent except for the sound of his own breathing.</p><p>It takes a while for Akihiko to finally sit up. When he does so, he looks at his planner. He is supposed to meet his friends at the playground. That day, his class has no schedule, and spring time is almost over, so he simply changes into a v-neck shirt and simple trousers. After having some breakfast, he heads out. When he is close to the place, he notices police cars gathering there. A large crowd of people are surrounding the place as well. He pushes his way through to see what is going on. In the middle of the playground, several police officers are restraining several people.</p><p>"What troublemakers..." Yuki, apparently working together with the police, commented on the captured people who are being taken away from the place. Yuki himself is holding a gun.</p><p>Akihiko does not waste time asking the bystanders what is going on.</p><p>"Those morons broke the playground equipment!" a woman cried. She is right, everything looks partially dismantled and becomes unfit for use, either from missing parts or ending up completely broken. The slide stands out as being almost broken in half. Other than that, nothing else is amiss.</p><p>Among the crowd, Akihiko spots some of his friends who were supposed to follow the original plan, who are Fox, Peach, Kirby, Kotone, and Shinjiro. The other person he recognizes aside from Yuki is Fuyuko. There is also someone he has never seen before standing between Yuki and Fuyuko. The guy has the same white hair and pale skin as Yuki. He has short hair. He wears a black shirt with a yellow star on it, white trousers, and white shoes. Fuyuko, when she notices Akihiko, introduces the guy to him. Turns out his name is Jordan.</p><p>"What happened?" Akihiko asked, not paying attention to Fuyuko and her friend, instead directing the question to Yuki.</p><p>"Those despicable morons broke the swing sets and the slide. The see-saw and the merry-go-round have missing bolts and parts. Then they tried to run away. Good thing I was quick," Yuki seethed, not even looking at Akihiko to give him the usual remarks. "Come on, we'll help out the police," Yuki asked Fuyuko and Jordan. The three then leave with the police while Akihiko can only watch. He still wonders what motive he has against him. Soon, the crowd clears and the playground area now only has Akihiko, Shinjiro, Fox, and Peach left.</p><p>"He was acting really strange before," Fox said.</p><p>Akihiko thinks for a bit, then asks, "Did he say anything about me?"</p><p>"No. Though I do wonder what he's done for the past three days..."</p><p>"Fox, please help..." Peach pleaded. Akihiko is surprised to see that the young princess has lost her hands. Fox is the only one taking care of bandaging over the stumps. This time, she asks him to fix up her loosened bandages. Akihiko wants to ask about it, but Fox speaks first.</p><p>"I need to help Peach somewhere else. I'll see you later," Fox said before leaving with Peach.</p><p>Now, only Akihiko and Shinjiro are left at the playground area. Before they can even start discussing about what just happened, two police cars come back. Out of one of the police cars, Yuki, Fuyuko, and Jordan exit.</p><p>"Hey. You two shouldn't just stand there. If you want a place to hug, you can go somewhere else," Yuki said with a smile, his usual demeanor. The others do not seem to be weirded out by what Yuki said.</p><p>"Let's get out of here," Akihiko said.</p><p>The two walk out of the area to let Yuki and his friends help the police examining the broken equipment. They decide to discuss about the matter somewhere else. After a while walking, Akihiko and Shinjiro end up at the forest. No one else is around. Akihiko turns to face Shinjiro and decides to start speaking first, only to feel a sudden grip on his shoulders from his friend. Once again, Shinjiro is standing too close for comfort. Akihiko begins to feel scared.</p><p>"The hell, Shinji? Not again!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I can't deal with this again!"</p><p>Akihiko's mind is also slightly clouded. Deep inside, he tries to resist. Fortunately, his cellphone suddenly rings, snapping both men out of the trance. The two quickly distance from each other. Once Akihiko's mind settles down, he finally answers the call. It is from Kotone.</p><p>"Hello?" Akihiko said.</p><p>"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Are you and Shinjiro still out together?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Just wanna ask, do you want to go out with me and some of my friends this afternoon?"</p><p>"I don't know about Shinji, but I have to pass. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh. Whatever. I'll see you later then."</p><p>After she hangs up, Shinjiro, still looking away, tells him, "...I'll go visit her. It's becoming more difficult to think with you around."</p><p>"Well then. I'm going home. Just message me if you find anything related to Yuki or our denials."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>The two begin to leave, but before they do, Yuki shows up. He does not seem surprised to see both of them in the forest, as if expecting them to be there to begin with.</p><p>"I'll save you, little lamb. Your time will come soon," Yuki said in an ominous tone, directed towards Akihiko.</p><p>"You're not my savior, Yuki. You tried to kill me before."</p><p>"So, you see yourself as a lost lamb? You think, with my mundane every day life, I'm free? No, I'm trapped. A slave to the whims of a mad man who with the push of a button can wipe out an entire human civilization. Then again, mad men do make good rulers. Let's just hope this one doesn't push that button any time. Oh wait, he already did. Good thing the world is still around, no? Here's a bit of advice though: Don't lose yourself in the process. You're killing yourself over a broken heart, and it's not worth it."</p><p>"You can't know that..."</p><p>"No, I can't, can I? I can only guess at your motivations, and from what I can tell, your motivations are all wrong. The one you love broke your heart, yet you refuse to let her go. Why are you doing that? It isn't right. Let her go. Move on. Find someone new to fill that void."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Well, if you can't, perhaps it's because you're still denying it to yourself. Denial is a pretty strong defense mechanism for some people. Whatever works for ya."</p><p>Yuki leaves and it is just Akihiko and Shinjiro now.</p><p>"What was that?" Shinjiro asked. "Yuki just sounded more sinister this time."</p><p>"I think... I might have my answer. Not quite clear yet, but he gave me blatant hints. I just need to relate this to anything I've experienced in the past. Not sure if this applies to you too, but..."</p><p>"Anything? Spit it out!" Shinjiro demanded with slight frustration.</p><p>"I'll... I'll tell you another time. I'm tired, and I really just want to sleep for the next few days. I need my rest."</p><p>"This is really important, yet you decide to not explain it now?"</p><p>"I need to calm down from Yuki's rambling. I don't want to leave out any detail as much as possible, so give me time to fully gather my thoughts about this."</p><p>Shinjiro crosses his arms and shakes his head in disbelief, but relents from trying to protest further.</p><p>Akihiko tells himself, he needs his rest. He is not going to think about Yuki's rambles right now. He can think about it later when his head is not about to explode.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Akihiko is waken up to an e-mail from Shinjiro. It only has images attached to it. When he opens them, his eyes widen and his mouth is left agape. The first image is mundane, just Shinjiro hanging out with Kotone and her friends, but the second and third...</p><p>The second image is of Shinjiro lying on a bed, while the third is simply a portrait of him, but Akihiko feels as if his gaze is piercing his very soul. Considering the place the photos were taken in, this might be the hangout that Kotone was talking about.</p><p>Akihiko decides to not let the images distract him and spends the next few days resting.</p><p>One day, he wakes up feeling refreshed. So refreshed, he forgets what the plan for the morning is. Suddenly, he gets a phone call from Shinjiro. He answers it.</p><p>"What are you doing right now?" Shinjiro asked.</p><p>Akihiko suddenly falls silent for an unknown reason. This prompts Shinjiro to say, "I'll ask you again. What are you doing?"</p><p>Snapped back to reality, Akihiko answers, "Just woke up. Why?"</p><p>"Why didn't you pick up your phone? I wanted to talk to you about the hangout planned for tonight."</p><p>"I don't know. I picked it up, but then I just set it back down again."</p><p>A disappointed sigh is heard on the other end.</p><p>"What did you want to talk about?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Oh, um... Tonight we'll get to watch two fools challenge themselves eating chili without drinking. Kotone and the others will be there too. What do you think?"</p><p>It appears that even Shinjiro forgot his supposed plan after a few days of not meeting each other since what happened in the forest last time.</p><p>"Sure. I'm pretty much up for anything right now," Akihiko replied.</p><p>"Good. I'll pick you up at seven, yeah?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Great. See you then."</p><p>"See you."</p><p>Hours have passed. Day changes to night. As planned, Akihiko and Shinjiro arrive at the supposed hangout spot, the town park. Like Shinjiro said, Kotone and their other friends are present. It appears that the stunt is starting. Luigi's brother, a plumber in red named Mario, is cringing from spiciness. The other challenger, a brown gorilla wearing a red tie named Donkey Kong is grinning. He does not seem to have eaten any chili yet, presumably because it is not his turn yet. Akihiko finds himself amused by this seemingly brave yet stupid stunt. The night goes by without trouble. Not one of the men decides to bring up their planned discussion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Secret Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Akihiko realizes that he has to continue the investigation, summer time has arrived.</p><p>The silver-haired man rushes over to Shinjiro's house. To his surprise, he finds his friend pinned to the floor by a red-haired teenager in blue headband, tunic, fingerless gloves, and boots. He also wears a blue and red cape, and long white pants. He appears to be keeping a sword, going by the sheath on his belt. Shinjiro does not seem to be struggling, his expression looking blank.</p><p>"What's happening here? Who are you?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"You look like you're about to vomit," the teen said.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>The teen chuckles slightly.</p><p>"I assume this is your friend? He seems to be feeling comfortable for someone that looks rough. Too comfortable," the teen said while looking down at the downed Shinjiro.</p><p>"I won't be afraid to use force if you don't get away from him!" Akihiko exclaimed.</p><p>"The coward will use all his strength to kill the girl. Then he will collapse by her side, gasping for air as his life ends. It is a sad thing to witness," the teen gave a cryptic remark.</p><p>"What do you mean by that? Get away from Shinji, or else..."</p><p>"Or else what?" the teen said while unsheathing his sword.</p><p>"Or else..."</p><p>The teen simply laughs. He makes a quick thrust at Akihiko, which the latter barely dodges. Akihiko rolls to the side and takes a powerful swipe at the teen's leg, causing him to fall on the floor. Akihiko uses this chance to approach Shinjiro and check his condition. It appears that he got entranced before the teen's strike. He has recovered yet again, now confused at the situation.</p><p>"I see. You're really the one I'm looking for," the teen said, directed to Akihiko. He gets up, dusting himself off while saying, "Apologies for not introducing myself. I'm Roy."</p><p>"Roy...?" Akihiko said.</p><p>"You look surprised. You didn't recognize me, did you?" Roy asked in an understanding tone.</p><p>"Should I have?" Akihiko asked, confused. Roy smiles a bit.</p><p>"It's been a while."</p><p>"I... don't know..."</p><p>"Ah, understandable. It's not easy for you to remember all the names of everyone you knew in your own town, did you? Try to think back..."</p><p>"Broken heart... Denial... And now you..." Akihiko muttered to himself.</p><p>"Yes. The curse of the long lost. I am cursed with knowing memories of a life I never lived or experienced. A sad tale..."</p><p>Akihiko has no idea what the redhead teen is talking about. He begins to feel very irritated by the latter's babbling.</p><p>"What the hell...? Aki, what's going on?" Shinjiro asked. Akihiko keeps trying to jog his memory despite his irritation.</p><p>"I know it's not easy, even when I thought you've forgotten everything. But I can't help you much. This is something you have to figure out yourself, Akihiko Sanada," Roy said.</p><p>Akihiko is surprised that some random teen he has never met or even heard of before even knows his full name, "How did you know...? I didn't even mention... What are you...?"</p><p>"I'll leave you to your memories. They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Look at the guy in front of you, Akihiko. Who are you going to believe? Me, or your own eyes? Think hard."</p><p>Roy then leaves the house. Once he is gone, Shinjiro finally gets to his feet and begins questioning his friend.</p><p>"Aki, what's all this about?"</p><p>Akihiko takes a deep breath and tries to answer the question. "I don't know... Something about this reminds me of... I'm not sure what. I just think there's something I've forgotten."</p><p>"Forgotten? You could've told me this earlier. What the hell am I supposed to think? What's going on here? You've been acting weird lately."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... there's just something off about this whole thing. I mean..."</p><p>"Aki, stop. Just tell me what's going on. You're making me really uncomfortable here."</p><p>Akihiko takes another deep breath and then tells Shinjiro exactly what has been on his mind.</p><p>"The encounter with Yuki, the sudden events that unfold, people around us treating said events as normal... Oh yeah, I think I feel something strange about Kotone too... Don't you feel the same, since you're just as confused as I am when it comes to this?"</p><p>"Forgot to tell you, but I've got that covered," Shinjiro said.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I already talked to the others, not counting Yuki and his cronies, of course. Last night. They're not really sure what to make of all this, but agreed that something is wrong."</p><p>"I see. Even when they're aware, they have no idea what to do with it. At least that's reassuring. I didn't get to ask you earlier, so I didn't know. How stupid I was."</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>"So, what did you decide to do?"</p><p>"For now? Nothing, really. We're just going to stay aware of our situation and make sure none of us get caught off-guard when something bad happens."</p><p>"That's pretty vague, Shinji."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't have anything else in mind."</p><p>Wanting to give this seemingly new revelation another thought, Akihiko decides to head home. He turns around and is about to take one step when he nearly bumps into a woman standing in his way. The unexpected woman is Kotone.</p><p>"Ah! Oh... Um..." Akihiko tried to apologize, but got cut off by Kotone saying, "I'm sorry too!"</p><p>"No, it was really my fault. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You shouldn't be sorry for bumping into me. Well, I suppose you should, but I don't think it's on the level you think it is."</p><p>Kotone looks at Akihiko with mild disapproval, but does not say anything else about it.</p><p>"By the way, I'm here to invite you, but I noticed the whole time you were arguing with each other," Kotone continued.</p><p>"Shinji and I were still trying to figure out our problems, that's all," Akihiko tried to cover up the fact that they met a mysterious teen named Roy.</p><p>"Ah, I understand. I know you're... well, pretty much overworked as it is."</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Akihiko meets up with Kotone and Shinjiro at campus. Peach, Fox, Jordan, Samus, and Kirby are there too. Shinjiro begins to feel uncomfortable as soon as he sees Akihiko, but the latter manages to help him resist the mind manipulation. He already had it rough yesterday, but Akihiko was glad to be able to help him.</p><p>"So... I was wondering if maybe we could talk somewhere quieter than this so we could get to the point," Akihiko said.</p><p>"Of course," Shinjiro said.</p><p>The two quietly distance away from the other people and go somewhere more secluded. On their way, they pass by Yuki hugging Fuyuko. This is such a common occurrence that Akihiko does not even glance at them. When the two men are still looking for a perfect place to talk, Shinjiro looks at his watch. "Oh, crap. I forgot I have to attend the book stands for today's event. Let's talk later," Shinjiro said before rushing off.</p><p>The day after, Akihiko has gathered with Shinjiro, Kotone, Kirby, Peach, and Samus at the campus.</p><p>"So, we're all in agreement that something big is going on, but we're all still in the dark as to what it is?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Yes, and it's rather frustrating," Peach said.</p><p>"That's a very accurate word," Samus said.</p><p>"While not everyone is here for the moment, I'd like to ask you a favor. As you follow your usual schedules, mind if you at least gather some information of what has happened so far? I believe they can help provide a bigger picture of what we're facing," Akihiko requested.</p><p>"We would be happy to help. Especially since we have no clear idea as of now," Kotone said.</p><p>"Thank you. Since we're dealing with currently unexplained events, make sure no one gets tricked by false news and rumors. Rumors can be useful, but if there is nothing to prove, drop that idea immediately. If it concerns any of us, make sure we plan to gather like this again to clarify. Whatever you do, don't let Yuki or anyone close to him know of our activities. In return, I'll try to relate what you've found with what I've known so far and explain why we have to avoid alerting Yuki."</p><p>And thus, some of Akihiko's friends begin to fish out or eavesdrop on any particular information. Many things are brought up, like Yuki celebrating someone's birthday yet again, sightings of the insane Luigi, and new college students that can become potential rumor mills.</p><p>The very next day, Akihiko is relaxing at the playground after class. He suddenly spots Shinjiro by himself. Akihiko calls out to him, and he turns around. When he sees Akihiko, he simply waves as he walks toward his friend.</p><p>"It's you again. How are you doing? Any progress with the others?" Shinjiro asked.</p><p>Akihiko nods. "I've been taking a survey of what people are talking about, and the majority of it seems to be around bad or unnatural events. Glad to see you haven't changed your usual routine. Mind if I join you for a while?"</p><p>"Not at all. I'm waiting for my friends."</p><p>After a few minutes, Shinjiro's friends finally arrive.</p><p>"Thanks for the help the other day. I really appreciate it. So, how have you been?" Shinjiro asked one of his friends. It seems he also involved them in their investigation.</p><p>"I'm good. So... things seem to be pretty bad then."</p><p>"Yeah, worse than I thought they would be."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"It's hard to say. I didn't expect people to be rioting or anything. I figured they'd be getting together to whisper to each other or something."</p><p>"I guess that would be easy to figure out who's been talking. Hmmm... Do you know why this is happening?"</p><p>Akihiko listens in to the conversation for a little while. Eventually, he chooses to bail out. He can not keep his eyes on all of them, and since he is not familiar with those people, he does not know what might happen. Still, he makes sure to keep a mental note of things to mention later.</p><p>When Akihiko is on his way home, Shinjiro catches up to him.</p><p>"Aki. Um, sorry for being so sudden, but mind going to my house first?"</p><p>"Sure. What is it?"</p><p>"Well, it's private and all, but could we... You know..." Shinjiro suddenly grew nervous, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Shinji, you're under Yuki's influence again!"</p><p>"No, I'm not!"</p><p>"Yes, you are," Akihiko laughed. Considering how often this has happened, he can not help but brighten the mood a bit.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Because it's unlike you to be this nervous about asking me for a favor."</p><p>"I'm not nervous. I just... Ugh. I just want to try something. Could you take me home?"</p><p>"...Okay. But let's just not go into the house."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Don't mention it."</p><p>After the long trip, the two arrive at Shinjiro's house. As suspected, Shinjiro immediately pushes Akihiko into the building before entering as well and then closing and locking the front door. While Akihiko is panicking, Shinjiro immediately bolts for his bedroom and demands his friend to follow him. Akihiko walks into the room, sighing in disbelief.</p><p>"Why did you do this to me...?" Akihiko said.</p><p>"Just look at me," Shinjiro said, eyes staring at his friend intently. Akihiko trembles, the blank stare reminding him of one of Shinjiro's photos e-mailed to him, specifically of his dead-eyed portrait. Shinjiro begins to grin lazily as he takes a few steps closer.</p><p>Akihiko punches his friend's face quickly, hard. He finally gets serious again about this problem.</p><p>"How many times do we have to deal with this...? You're still as easily influenced as before. At least I'm trying my best to resist!" Akihiko shouted.</p><p>"I'm not as bad as I used to be!" Shinjiro defended.</p><p>"That doesn't change anything! I can't keep going out of my way to save you from your stupid urges!"</p><p>Suddenly, the two hear the front door being forced open despite the strong lock. Akihiko walks out of the bedroom first to check. When he arrives, he is surprised to see Roy, this time disguised in a burgundy peacoat and black beanie.</p><p>"Are you...?"</p><p>Akihiko does not even let him finish, instead throwing a quick uppercut and sending him flying into the wall.</p><p>"What the hell!?" Roy complained, standing up. With the hat off, Akihiko finally realizes Roy's true identity. Shinjiro catches up to his friend and is greeted by the sight of the redhead rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"Roy?! I'm sorry!"</p><p>"I shouldn't be surprised. I really looked like a complete stranger, huh? I can't let anybody else see me undisguised, that's why. Besides, I sensed something wrong about to happen in this building, and I'm glad it finally stopped."</p><p>"Something wrong? As in the mind manipulation?"</p><p>"Well, yes. That's the whole point of why I end up going here."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I thought you knew that you're being forced to act more strangely to each other and you have difficulty controlling yourself even after you're aware of it..." Roy said. The sad tone in his voice sounds like he is genuinely concerned.</p><p>"I know. I just didn't expect you to also be able to, er, sense it and interrupt it."</p><p>"W-Well, I've been trying to figure out a way to completely stop it, but..."</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"I need your help."</p><p>"Wait. What do you mean?"</p><p>"Your willpower is strong enough to stop your own now, and if anyone can help in breaking this cycle of sin, it's you. So tell me. Do you agree to help me end this? If you do, you can find me in the back alleyways of your campus once the moon is out and we'll talk about the details."</p><p>"What if I just refuse?"</p><p>"Then you'll suffer like this forever," Roy said, shrugging, "But if you do, it'll be worth it. Just promise me that you'll see me next week, at night."</p><p>Akihiko goes silent.</p><p>"Well? Will you help me?" Roy asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Akihiko answered.</p><p>"Is there anything holding you back? Any concerns?"</p><p>"The deal is too sweet to pass up, but I don't want to get your hopes up if I'm just going to disappoint you."</p><p>"I won't be disappointed. I know you can do this."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"As I explained before, your own memories hold your answers. However, if you only scratch the surface, you won't figure it out. There might be something amiss. What they are can only be answered by yourself," Roy tried to encourage him, "I can give you clues, but I can't do all of this for you. You have to want this for yourself. Now, I must be going. It takes a lot of energy for me to appear in your world and it's tiring just to talk. I need to rest. Remember, I'll talk to you again next week, my friend."</p><p>"Wait! Before you leave, can you tell me something?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Why do you want to help us so much? What's in it for you? Also, what are you and where did you come from?"</p><p>For a moment, Akihiko thought Roy was not going to answer, but he surprised him.</p><p>"You brought this upon yourself, and I can't bear to leave you rotting after you managed to pull off a noble thing earlier," Roy sternly said before walking away. The questions about his origins, however, are not answered.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>No more answers from Roy that night, only the echo of his words dying into the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a week for Akihiko to realize and think over, but he has felt better since that meeting with Roy.</p><p>Today is the promised day, but he has not made many further developments about his memory. Still, he is determined to keep trying before night falls. The first thing that comes to mind is Kotone. Before class starts, he reaches for his phone and calls her number.</p><p>"Hello?" Kotone answered the call.</p><p>"Kotone, can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Oh, hey there. I was wondering when you'd call..."</p><p>"Have you been feeling any... pain lately?" Akihiko tried to word it carefully.</p><p>"Huh? Um..." she had difficulty answering.</p><p>"Like, sharp pains or stomachaches or headaches?" he clarified.</p><p>"...How about you meet me somewhere where no one can possibly hear us? I'm afraid this might sound weird."</p><p>"Huh? Well... sure."</p><p>"Come right to my house, all right?"</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>After both of them are free from classes, he agrees to go with her to her house. When they get there, she takes him straight to her personal garden. The place has no actual bushes or plants of any kind, just empty pots with plant soil and a few fake plants that do not seem to do anything.</p><p>"So, about my pain..." Kotone started talking, her gaze cast off to the garden in front of her, "...I feel it. Every midnight. It's hard to describe. Worse, I live by myself, so I can't get anyone's help."</p><p>"Indescribable pain... midnight...?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it comes in waves, per hour. The first ones come exactly at midnight. If I'm lucky, all the pain will pass before the sun comes up. At worst, I'll be left a bleeding mess on the floor by then. Regardless, once it all goes away that morning, I'll fully recover somehow."</p><p>"How long have you had this? Where do you feel it?"</p><p>"I don't know since when. But as far as where I feel it, that's pretty hard to describe. My entire body feels like it's on fire, like when you have a fever that only the cold can put out. It's like... I don't know... My veins feel like they're filled with hot acid, all the nerves in my body are on fire, my brain feels like it's being crushed by a giant's thumb, and all I want to do is die."</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>"Now you see why I never tell this to anyone else. It's too outrageous, even though it's true. I just tried to tough it out."</p><p>"It's okay. I understand."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Akihiko and Kotone look at each other for a moment. The silence between the two is awkward, but he is saved from having to say something when they hear a shout from somewhere.</p><p>"NO!" a familiar voice shouted.</p><p>Akihiko and Kotone look around to find the source of the shout. At a distance, outside Kotone's garden, there is Peach. She appears to be frantically searching the bushes. Seeing this, Kotone turns back to the doorway of her house and runs inside, pulling Akihiko with her.</p><p>"What's happening? Peach doesn't look like she's going to harm anyone."</p><p>"No, it's..."</p><p>He does not get to hear what Kotone was about to say. A thump from the front door is heard. Kotone pulls him with her as she steps further in the living room. Her fear is apparent.</p><p>"Recently, I've caught glimpses of Yuki hiding somewhere to take pictures of the girls' behinds with a camera. I should know, I was a victim once. There's always a sudden camera flash coming from behind whenever that happens. It seems I'm the only one who managed to spot him, because he's so quick," she explained.</p><p>"What the hell...? Haven't you done anything about it, since you know the culprit and all?!"</p><p>"I have tried several times, but Yuki's... well, I'm sure you understand how unpredictable he is. He seems to move around a lot, even from house to house. He probably knows something might be up, and he's got his guard up. I can't get a hold of him, and that's the only way to get his attention. No one ever believes me when it comes to this. But I can't go into more detail, you know? Especially since this means you'll have to go to even greater lengths to help me. I... I don't want to burden you with this. I can't..."</p><p>"Kotone..."</p><p>The knocking on the door continues. Akihiko is expecting the worst, so he tells Kotone to hide somewhere before he opens the front door. When he swings the door open, he winds up a punch, only to stop when he is greeted with a sight of Samus and Fuyuko, his mouth agape in surprise. He then lowers his fist.</p><p>"Whoa! Surprised to see you here!" Fuyuko said.</p><p>"What's wrong? You looked agitated," Samus asked.</p><p>"Just surprised, that's all. What are you two doing here?" Akihiko said.</p><p>"I was working my part-time job, but it's boring out here. Besides, we don't get to see each other as much as we should," Fuyuko explained.</p><p>"Hmm... I sense a 'but' here..."</p><p>"Really! I need a break from my job. Oh yeah, where's Kotone? I was wondering if I could borrow her kitchen, tee-hee!"</p><p>"...Is she here?" Samus asked.</p><p>"No, she had some errand to run, so I'm watching over her house," Akihiko tried to come up with an excuse.</p><p>Kotone finally pops out of hiding upon hearing that, exclaiming, "Wait! I'm here! Let me fix you up with some drinks!"</p><p>"Kotone? Shouldn't you worry about this?" Akihiko asked while looking at her.</p><p>"Hm? What's this all about?" Samus got curious, "Is it related to the rumors?"</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about?" Fuyuko was bewildered. Since she was never asked to help gather information related to the strange events in town, she feels left out.</p><p>"No! It's nothing to do with what's going on here. It's just... well, that Yuki guy is a creep, so..." Akihiko tried to cover it up.</p><p>"Hmm, I see. Yeah, I can tell just by looking at him," Fuyuko sighed as if annoyed.</p><p>"Wait, so you left him, right? The last few days, I saw you being close to Yuki, Fuyuko."</p><p>Fuyuko looks at Akihiko and smiles. She then looks at Samus, before turning her attention back to him.</p><p>"He may act like one, but it's only out of playfulness, you know? Yuki's the type that likes to mess around, but is still a nice guy when you take him seriously," Fuyuko explained.</p><p>"So, you're saying he's not a creep?!" Akihiko said with a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>"Yuki is just... Yuki. That's how he is. Anyway, Kotone! Mind if I use your kitchen for today? I felt the need to cook something but my stove's being repaired right now!" Fuyuko asked Kotone. It was a quick and sudden change in topic.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah, go for... No, wait!" Kotone said, trying to stop Fuyuko who immediately rushes for the kitchen and quickly messes around with the ingredients and utensils. Akihiko feels weird about that, but it is really not his business anyway.</p><p>After the meal, Fuyuko suddenly asks, "Hey. Since summer's here, why don't we go to the beach later? I already asked the others too!"</p><p>"Er... sounds nice," Akihiko replied.</p><p>"Yeah, let's do that," Samus said.</p><p>"I'm interested!" Kotone exclaimed.</p><p>Fuyuko bids farewell and runs off. While Fuyuko did invite all three of them, Akihiko feels like he does not want to be there.</p><p>"Oh. Look at the time. I have to go see Luigi. Thanks for having me and Fuyuko over, Kotone," Samus said before leaving Kotone's house.</p><p>Now only Akihiko and Kotone are left.</p><p>"Kotone..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Don't you think we should be wary of Fuyuko as well? I mean, how the hell does she consider Yuki taking pictures something 'playful'?"</p><p>"I know. But we can't do anything about it. As much as I'm disgusted about it, it wouldn't be fair to them if they thought we were judging them for something they did on their own volition."</p><p>Akihiko is left speechless. Kotone then continues talking.</p><p>"Regardless, since it's clear to me that Yuki is a troublemaker, I'm afraid that me knowing the truth with my own eyes will put me in danger. Not just from him, but also any of his possible allies," Kotone looked down.</p><p>"I'm as much in danger as you are. You've listened to me and Shinji venting our frustrations about Yuki. You're now in the same league as us."</p><p>"Yes, but..."</p><p>"No buts. You need to focus on your own survival. I'll do what I can to help."</p><p>Kotone says nothing for a while. Then, she looks up at Akihiko.</p><p>"I've thought over my problems since last week, and I believe I might have the answer. Not exactly matching the reality of the situation, but maybe I can solve this. Or at least, closer to solving it," Akihiko said.</p><p>"Oh? Then you can help me too?"</p><p>"Perhaps," he answered bluntly.</p><p>"Well, I guess that would be better than nothing."</p><p>The sun begins to set. Akihiko remembers that once night falls, he can find Roy at the campus' back alleys. Before he leaves, he assures Kotone that everything will be alright. By the time he arrives at the alleyway, it is now evening. He is greeted with a surprise.</p><p>A blue fish person covered in spines and wearing swimming goggles is holding up Luigi and Roy. The fish person appears to be supported by jets of water generated out of nowhere, perhaps as his way to move around since he has a tailfin instead of legs. Not wanting to see them hurt, Akihiko tries to tackle the fish person to the ground. The creature quickly ceases to be solid, causing him to phase through the watery figure and fall on concrete. He then feels the fish person jumping on top of him, although he can not see the form anymore.</p><p>"Aw, a mere human trying to attack me, not knowing how powerful I am," the fish person said.</p><p>Akihiko's back is soaked, but he feels the water making strange movements, as if it is the hiding fish person. The creature jumps away, assuming his humanoid fish form again.</p><p>"Behold! With this finger, I can destroy a continent!" the fish person exclaimed as he raised his finger pointing towards the sky. Suddenly, the puddles of water at the alleyway begin to move.</p><p>Roy has finally recovered. While the fish person is busy, Roy unsheathes his sword, now generating flames, and attacks him. The sizzling heat hurts, causing him to stop what he was doing.</p><p>"What are you...? I didn't expect this..." the fish person was surprised at what Roy could do.</p><p>"Tch," Roy's only reaction. He swings his sword again at various spots. The fish person is unable to take the heat and begins retreating.</p><p>"Roy... thanks..." Akihiko said.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Thank you for saving me."</p><p>Roy continues to fight, not wanting to let the fish person get away completely. Once the creature has suffered a lot, Roy stops attacking and lets him flee. He finally returns to where Akihiko is and starts a proper conversation. Meanwhile, Luigi remains unconscious.</p><p>"Just some troublemaker who happens to have special powers and abuses them. He's actually rather weak, but I'm impressed that he caught me off-guard at first," Roy explained. "I guess you would be interested in any details about him?"</p><p>Akihiko nods, hoping for some clues.</p><p>"That guy's name is Shio. I don't know if he works for anyone, but I don't like his attitude one bit," Roy said, "In fact, I think a price should be put on him. He needs to pay for what he did."</p><p>"Can you tell me anything about him? Is he from any particular place? What's his goal?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Where he's from... I don't know. He just showed up one day and said he had powers. At first, I thought he was an escaped mental patient, he sounded so delusional. So I beat the crap out of him. That was two days ago. Since then, he's been getting stronger every time I fight him. However, despite what he was capable of earlier, he still can't fight more than a few seconds without falling down and I haven't noticed any other person trying to help him either. Strange."</p><p>"Do you know why he would need help?"</p><p>"Just a hunch. Anyway, I need to take care of this poor plumber first," Roy said while looking at Luigi's unconscious body, wondering about the closest place he can be dropped off or possibly treated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Status Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko has been sitting on one of the concrete steps at his campus' back alleys for quite a while, trying to dry up his shirt from the attack earlier. As he waits for Roy to finish getting Luigi's body to somewhere he can be treated, he begins to evaluate everything he has learned about himself for the whole week since the day he met Roy. His mind tries to calculate whatever deemed the most crucial. But that is not how he can formulate his own answer, he thinks. Some things may be true, some may be not. In other words, trying to figure out what is going on is harder than it sounds. He shakes his head, thinking about the frustration. He then puts his shirt back on. His contemplation is soon stopped by Roy coming back by himself. Come to think of it, the whole time he has been waiting, there were no shady figures about to jump him.</p><p>"Sorry. Took a while. I wasn't so sure about the closest place for him, but I conveniently ran into a friend of his who is known for caring for him. I hope we still have enough time," Roy said.</p><p>Akihiko stands back up.</p><p>"I can assure you we won't be interrupted. Now that you're here, I shall explain how you can help me. But first of all, have you remembered more about yourself?" Roy asked.</p><p>"I can say I have. Not exactly clear, but I think I got the hints."</p><p>"Great! That's the kind of information I like to hear."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Let me explain. Your memories are very fragmented. You have bits of knowledge here and there, but the big picture is still pretty hazy. Worst case scenario, you might not even remember the most important things at all."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Like your name? You know your name, so all is not lost yet. Anyway, I can work with what you've told me so far. Tell me anything you had known so far. If you're not sure, start with something small or easy for you to recall."</p><p>Akihiko thinks for a second. "Hmm... There's this bridge I like to go to sometimes..."</p><p>"What does the bridge look like?"</p><p>"It's a long, grand bridge connecting from one city to the other separated by the sea."</p><p>"Is it wide?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Make a drawing of it."</p><p>Akihiko checks his bag. He pulls out a notebook from it, thankfully only getting small droplets of water on it as he dropped the bag before charging towards Shio earlier. Relieved at what he is seeing, he takes out a pencil and starts drawing on the notebook. He does his best to draw the bridge, which looks more like a really rough scribble, but he can not help but think that Roy finds something wrong with it.</p><p>"I'm not saying your drawing is bad or anything. I think I get the picture you intended to show. It's just... there must be something significant happening on the bridge that you can remember."</p><p>Hearing that, Akihiko tries to draw something on the bridge scribble. He draws some squares and rectangles on the road part of the bridge. He hopes that it is enough for a good portrayal of the bridge.</p><p>"Good. You've added what I think are vehicles. Now, do you remember something related to those as well as the bridge in general?" Roy asked.</p><p>"I feel... that something bad suddenly happened there. I don't know why."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, like an accident or something. I only felt really bad vibes from it."</p><p>"An actual accident would fit the memory. Anything else? Anything at all?"</p><p>"The thing is, according to the news at the time, nothing bad ever happened at the bridge. I mean, there are accidents, but not to this kind of bad that I somehow think."</p><p>"Hmm... interesting. By the way, what did the accident look like?"</p><p>"I really don't know. It was all just a feeling."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I can't explain it. I'm sorry."</p><p>"No need to apologize. Just curious to see how you remember all this. And that's all you really have anyway, right?"</p><p>Akihiko nods.</p><p>"Well, I guess we can't expect too much from your sketch. In any case, I'm sure you'll remember more things as time goes on. Memories always come back to those who keep at it. Now then, let's try another one. This one should be pretty easy for you. Just think back to something that you are pretty sure you experienced just recently, this year. Something that is very clear in your memory. Think hard. Don't hold back."</p><p>Akihiko closes his eyes and tries to think. He tries to visualize the memory, but he can not seem to find anything.</p><p>Until... he thinks back about his first meeting with Kotone.</p><p>That memory sticks out in his mind. Akihiko thinks back, trying to remember the first time he met her. He remembers she was enjoying Nick's birthday party. However, the nagging feeling is back.</p><p>"Kotone."</p><p>"Yes? What about it?"</p><p>"Roy, this one has been bugging me for a long time. When I first met her, I learned that she's just another student at the university I attend. I somehow was not aware of her the whole time I was studying there, but that's not the point. Even during the first time I met her in person, I... somehow sensed some kind of familiarity... Since you already hinted that you're not what you seemed, do you know why I have this feeling?"</p><p>"I do not. You're probably just thinking of some memory that's really vague from when you were young. Or maybe you met someone briefly once who looked a lot like her?"</p><p>"No, this isn't that. I'm pretty sure about this. I can't explain it."</p><p>"Hm. Then elaborate more on that feeling. Once again, it's all on you."</p><p>"It's like, how do I say this... It feels like I've known her for a long time. Again, it's just a feeling. I introduced myself to her as if she was new."</p><p>"Yes, yes, I understand. But how do you know her, if you think so?"</p><p>"I don't know. In any case, this is pretty important. I can't explain it otherwise."</p><p>"Alright, alright, I believe you. Here's another question. How well do you know this woman before then?"</p><p>Akihiko pauses. He is not sure of where this is going.</p><p>"Not that well."</p><p>"Then how do you know her?"</p><p>"I... I don't remember," Akihiko said, confused.</p><p>"Thought so. You're lying."</p><p>"I'm not lying!" Akihiko started to get angry.</p><p>"Then how do you know her? This is really important, as you said."</p><p>"I don't know! I got... I got a lot of memories that are hazy. But one of them is definitely her, and it's the only one I should know! What's wrong with me anyway?"</p><p>"Calm down. You're beginning to hyperventilate. Now tell me the details about this woman."</p><p>Akihiko lets out a deep sigh, as the anger subsides. He then tells Roy, "I know Kotone... by her tied up brown hair, red eyes, and slender figure that looks physically fit. She's a nice person. However, she likes to tease every now and then. She's rather energetic, and I like that. She ends up busy with various sports and outdoor activities. She's also rather understanding, at least to me, because I never get really close to any girl this much except for her."</p><p>"How well does she know you? Does she know your whole life story?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not. She knows some of my major facts, but not my entire life story or deepest secrets. I... have been holding back some things from her. But that's because I don't even understand them myself. I don't know, I've been feeling sick in the head and I think it's really bad that I forgot to mention some important things about myself to her. I'm a really bad friend, I know."</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>"Not really helped with the recent happenings anyway..."</p><p>"While it's true that your memories are hazy, they're not THAT hazy. You could really help yourself out if you just tried a little harder. Don't you want to remember her? I can understand your reluctance, but you'd do well to remember her."</p><p>"I know. I love her," Akihiko's voice quivered a little.</p><p>"Heh. You don't say."</p><p>"I'm serious. Even though we just met early this year, and we've only gone on a few dates, I feel something so strong, it hurts. I can't describe it. And when I asked Kotone something related to pain, I was certain that she's a part of my memory somewhere. I can't explain it either. I've never felt something so strongly for someone so briefly."</p><p>"Well... I suppose that's something. At least you're not lying. That's a good sign. Still, you'd do well to remember her. How do you think she'd feel about you if she knew the whole story and then some?"</p><p>"I would've done anything for her to make up for it," Akihiko said in a defeated tone.</p><p>"Of course you would have."</p><p>"I'll remember everything about her. I will. I don't know why, but talking to you makes me feel that my memories are starting to return to me every second."</p><p>"That's good. You've taken more steps to stop your suffering. I'm starting to get the idea of how to deal with the strange happenings here. I knew you're able to be of any help to me."</p><p>Akihiko raises an eyebrow. "So... that's how I help you? By telling you my strange memories? I mean, I didn't expect anything more, but..."</p><p>"To put it simply, yeah," Roy said with a chuckle, "You may have the willpower, but without my encouragement, you'd never consider questioning these things. In turn, your information also helps me piece together what's actually happening here. It's a win-win."</p><p>"Does..." Akihiko started to say, before being interrupted.</p><p>"For now, that's enough. I'm sure you're already tired. I mean, with your behavior earlier, imagine if you know the whole truth immediately. It's better to take everything in little by little. As for me, I'll plan something. Don't worry about me. You've been quite cooperative so far. Thank you for taking your time."</p><p>"Can't I help you in some other way?"</p><p>"Aside from reporting your findings related to your memory, the other best thing you can do is being a witness to the events that unfold. That's really all that will help."</p><p>"I see. I hope you can do something about Yuki eventually."</p><p>"Ah. That guy. You don't need to worry about him. He's important to our plans, don't worry."</p><p>"Alright..." Akihiko replied, unsure.</p><p>"Well then, take care. And remember what I said."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>With Roy leaving, Akihiko turns around, walking off to the nearest bus stop, and begin to wait. Since it is getting really late at night, he thinks that a bus ride seems to be a much safer option for that day than his usual long walk. The bus eventually arrives and he gets on. He sits there until it arrives at his stop, then walks home.</p><p>Akihiko thinks back about what he just said in front of Roy. He said much of the information by accident, though he claimed it was all based on his feelings. The accident on a particular bridge, his deeper feelings about Kotone, his adamant feeling of keeping her in his memory... If what he felt was true about his actual memories coming back, it will be likely that more discrepancies will come into mind. But the more he thinks, the angrier he gets about what has happened so far. He begins to get hot flashes of anger, which he tries his best to ignore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Here We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the beach trip is here.</p><p>Akihiko packs his necessities and meets up with his friends. Of course, as this was planned by Fuyuko, Yuki is going too. At the beach, everyone seems to be having fun. Yuki and Fuyuko are sitting next to each other by the shore. Shinjiro, Samus, and a blue-haired sword user named Marth are watching Akihiko and Kotone playing volleyball. Peach is sitting by herself, enjoying the view. It feels calming to see no conflicts involving Yuki even there. Then again, Yuki is too busy being lovey-dovey with Fuyuko. The start of the summer break seems to be good enough to cool down from the mind puzzles that Akihiko still has to deal with. It is fine to relax, he thinks.</p><p>With a long break from college, perhaps this can help him focus on the investigation better.</p><p>One day, Akihiko decides to meet up with Kotone again. She happens to be on her way somewhere, or maybe is about to go home. In any case, he makes her stop her casual walk.</p><p>"Kotone, wait up," Akihiko walks up to her.</p><p>"Hey there, what's up?" she asked.</p><p>Akihiko grabs her hand while asking, "Mind if we continue our talk?"</p><p>The young woman smiles, telling him, "Sure."</p><p>He takes her hand, pulling her towards a nearby bench where they sit side-by-side. He seems to be trying to find the right words at first. He then looks at her to begin the proper conversation.</p><p>"So... have you noticed anything else strange? It doesn't have to be you."</p><p>Kotone thinks for a bit. She then looks at him, saying, "I feel we're being spied on. I'm pretty sure of it, though I have no idea how I know that."</p><p>"That's a fair suspicion. I won't be surprised if Yuki suddenly jumps out at any moment."</p><p>"Really? I didn't think that would be your immediate reaction," she chuckled, seemingly sarcastic. Akihiko does not say anything. After that brief mood flash, Kotone thinks for a bit more, before she comes up with another thought, "...Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"</p><p>She was asking about his scattered memories. "I think I do," he responded.</p><p>"That's nice, I guess," she said, somehow sounding indifferent.</p><p>"...You don't sound excited. Then again, I don't think this deserves a celebration yet. I'm only starting to remember a bit about what led me to this situation."</p><p>Kotone nods, saying, "I had a feeling you wouldn't be excited about this either. I think it's great that you remembered, but I was hoping for more. I mean, looking back at how we met, perhaps you really meant it about knowing me before. So... do you remember who I am?"</p><p>"I guess I can admit it now... I think... it's true that I've met you before, Kotone."</p><p>She begins to get teary-eyed.</p><p>"No... it can't be..."</p><p>Kotone pulls out her handkerchief and begins to wipe her eyes.</p><p>"Seems like you feel the same. I mean, if I feel that I've met you before, surely you share the same thought," Akihiko said.</p><p>She pauses for a moment, before responding, "Yes. Yes, I do."</p><p>"Well, do you remember how we actually met?"</p><p>She pauses once more.</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"Then tell me. I need to know the truth."</p><p>For some reason, Kotone feels her heart utterly crushed. For some reason, she has difficulty telling. For some reason, her mind is debating against herself.</p><p>"I... I have to go now."</p><p>Kotone gets up and walks away, leaving Akihiko alone. At this point, it is unclear if she is heading straight back home or going somewhere else. He gets up from the bench as well,  calling out to her. But the teary-eyed woman keeps walking away. It does not seem like she wants to talk anymore for the day. The revelation might have jogged her memory as well. With this realization in mind, instead of going after her, he decides to give her time to calm down. This might have been too much for her.</p><p>Akihiko still waits at the bench for a long while, as if expecting Kotone to come back at any time, but after an hour of her not returning, he decides to go home by himself. Once he is in the comfort of his own home, he spends the rest of the night reading a book.</p><p>"Seems like you're starting to know about yourself."</p><p>Yuki's voice. He is looking at Akihiko from an open window. Akihiko remembers that he has closed and locked all the doors and windows already. Knowing Yuki, though, he might just did something unexpected, outside the usual realm of possibility.</p><p>Akihiko rushes to the window, only to see that Yuki is not there anymore. Nothing else seems to be amiss. He quickly closes and locks the window before checking the other windows and doors. All of them except for that one window are indeed secured.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko is checking his social networks. He comes across a video. It depicts Shio, the fish person that got scared off by Roy back then. The shot is almost entirely filled with a close-up of his goggles-wearing, scaly and slightly spiky face. He plays the video.</p><p>"Why?" Shio's recording said. "We wanted to be your friend! But you burned us and killed my friends! I don't want anything to do with you!"</p><p>The video continues, the shot still lingering on Shio's face. It appears that he was hogging the camera, his hands seemingly holding on to it. He keeps angrily talking to the camera.</p><p>"STOP PLAYING WITH MY THOUGHTS! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!"</p><p>The short video ends just like that, as if someone else forced the recording to stop. Akihiko thinks about what Shio said. It seems that even he is a victim to Yuki's manipulation. It is strange that whoever uploaded the video really bothered with it at all.</p>
<hr/><p>A later day, Akihiko ends up attending someone's funeral. Apparently, Samus's close friend, a guy named Yoru, has passed away from an illness. Yuki and Fuyuko are also there, grieving.</p><p>After the funeral, Yuki approaches Akihiko.</p><p>"Life is beautiful, yet sad. It's tragic. Don't you agree?" Yuki asked gently.</p><p>"Huh? Yes. I suppose... I think..." Akihiko answered, not really knowing what to make of all this.</p><p>"One day, you'll face an inevitable regret. Every friend you made, they'll go away eventually. Heh. You might even be the one leaving them in the end."</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>"One day, you'll regret all the friends you made, and the times you shared with them. One day, you'll realize that time is too important to waste in life."</p><p>Yuki then leaves him alone. He is left bewildered, but he sort of sees his point.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko wakes up from his bed as usual. He feels sad for a moment, thinking as if his mother or father came in and woke him up from a nice dream.</p><p>Suddenly, he begins to think. He wonders if he really still has living parents. He believes he last saw them before he moved out on his own prior to starting high school, but something does not seem to add up. He is not sure why.</p><p>After a moment of pondering this mystery, Akihiko decides that he should get ready for college, as summer break is over. He also decides not to let that burden him too much for now. He still has a long day ahead of him.</p><p>Akihiko, now dressed for a new day of college, walks into the kitchen and prepares a bowl of cereal while watching the local news. He hears an important announcement. A murder incident. His eyes widen when the news namedrops Luigi as the victim. Luigi, the guy so unstable he might as well be two different people sharing the same body, got murdered. Supposedly, he was shot through the head by a strong blast of water. It does not take a while for him to guess that someone with such power, Shio, is the killer. Apparently, he was protecting a girl he is friends with from the plumber. Akihiko is not sure if Luigi was even stable that time since he was already dead when he knew of the news. The news also says that there was supposedly an attempt to blackmail Shio into killing Luigi, but the former denied it. Again, Akihiko is not sure if he can believe this to be the case or not. However, there is no time to think about it. He takes his bag and leaves for the campus.</p><p>At the campus, he encounters Shinjiro, who is on his way to his class.</p><p>"Hey. Been a while," Shinjiro greeted. Indeed, Akihiko barely visited him throughout the summer break.</p><p>"Yeah..." Akihiko replied apathetically.</p><p>"So, something wrong?"</p><p>"Just having a lot on my mind... Anchored feelings, I guess," the silver-haired man replied, not really knowing how to explain himself.</p><p>"Hm. The usual then. Anyway, that Jordan guy is going to celebrate his birthday and we're invited. You coming?"</p><p>"Huh? Jordan's birthday?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."</p><p>Shinjiro grows concerned. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You seem a little... off."</p><p>"...I'm fine."</p><p>"If you're concerned about the recent murder, just relax. The killer's caught. Even if you consider this an oddity, it's not that likely to happen a lot."</p>
<hr/><p>After classes are over, Akihiko finds himself at Jordan's birthday party. Or rather, Shinjiro forced him to go with him. His usual friends are there, like Peach, Kirby, Samus, and Kotone. Speaking of Kotone, he has not spoken to her since the last time they met. He feels that he is not ready to continue the talk with her. Then again, the place is too packed with people, and it is considered a private thing to talk about. He decides to wait until everyone else leaves. He sits on a chair and takes a glass of melon soda from the beverage table, but he does not drink it.</p><p>"Akihiko! Over here!" Jordan yelled while walking over to him. The pale-skinned, short-haired guy sits next to him. "You enjoying my party?" Jordan excitedly asked.</p><p>"Yeah... it's good," Akihiko replied succinctly, not feeling all that excited.</p><p>"Why aren't you drinking? I think that's what the beverage table is for..."</p><p>"I don't feel like it..."</p><p>"You seriously have nothing to say to me? That's really sad..."</p><p>"Shut up, Jordan."</p><p>"Aww... Why can't you ever just be nice?"</p><p>"I told you, I don't feel like it."</p><p>"Ah, well. Regardless, I'm glad you came. Talk to ya later!"</p><p>Jordan gets up from his seat and walks towards other guests. Meanwhile, Akihiko stays in his seat and ignores everyone else there. Soon, the rest of the guests begin to leave, and he waits patiently until he is the last remaining guest before leaving as well. As he exits Jordan's house, he feels a little calmer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Yuki and Kotone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko is walking at the sidewalk when he hears laughing and giggling. When he walks toward the source of the noise, he is greeted with a surprise. Kotone and, to his horror, Yuki, are lying down on the grass together, facing opposite directions with their heads touching each other.</p><p>"Yuki!" Akihiko shouted, rage clearly building up.</p><p>"Huh? Wha-?" Yuki was surprised. He looks up and notices him. "Oh, it's you," Yuki said, standing up. Kotone follows suit.</p><p>"What are you doing to Kotone?!"</p><p>"Huh? We're just having fun!" Yuki said innocently.</p><p>"Liar! Tell me what you're doing to her, or I'll break your legs!"</p><p>"Uh... well... we met at the park and started to talk... and... I..." Yuki seemingly sniffled.</p><p>"Stop with the crocodile tears, Yuki! I know you did something to her! Kotone, if you can hear me, snap out of it!"</p><p>Yuki immediately drops the act, saying, "Kotone? She's as fine as she is. Anyway, play time's over and I need to take her home soon..."</p><p>"What were you planning to do to her?"</p><p>"Nothing. She just needed a friend to talk to... Is that a crime?"</p><p>"You better not have been doing anything funny to her!"</p><p>"...I wouldn't do that," Yuki said, looking away.</p><p>"Ugh... I guess you're coming with me then. We're going to my house..."</p><p>"I didn't agree to that!" Yuki protested.</p><p>Akihiko grabs Yuki by his neck with both hands and lifts him up off the ground.</p><p>"Aki! Stop!" Kotone shouted.</p><p>The young man drops Yuki who yelps in pain, before addressing Kotone, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"I'm sorry!" she said meekly.</p><p>"Did you forget that we have to be careful around Yuki?!"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Akihiko grabs Kotone's hand and begins dragging her towards his house.</p><p>"Hey! Let me go!"</p><p>"Kotone, you can stop me if you can run fast enough."</p><p>With that, Yuki is left alone. After recovering, despite the opportunity, he does not seem to bother following the two. As for Akihiko, he has managed to take Kotone into his house, where he begins questioning her.</p><p>"What were you doing with Yuki?"</p><p>"We're just hanging out! How's that any different from our usual outings?"</p><p>"Stop lying, Kotone! You know very well what you were doing! Why the hell were you with Yuki?"</p><p>"...I dunno! I just wanted to be with him!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"...It's a long story!"</p><p>"We don't have time to sit here and listen to whatever story you have to tell me, Kotone! Tell me the truth!"</p><p>Kotone begins to sniffle. "I... admired him..."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"I... loved him!"</p><p>Akihiko takes a step back. Kotone bursts into tears. He finally loses his patience. He grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her towards him.</p><p>"Why...? Why did you do that, even after you knew that Yuki can't be trusted?! That time you suddenly left me when you were about to spit out the truth about our memories... I thought you were just not mentally ready yet..." he said.</p><p>"I AM mentally ready! I'm ready to take all of the responsibility, but I don't want to lose you..."</p><p>"You won't lose me. I won't let you-"</p><p>Kotone starts crying again. Akihiko, loosening his grip from her shoulders and then releasing his hands from her, finally realizes what she just said.</p><p>"What do you mean you don't want to lose me? You suddenly chose to hang out with Yuki!"</p><p>"I... I was scared..."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"...Of the memories!"</p><p>Akihiko rubs his temple. "I don't understand..."</p><p>"A couple days ago, Yuki started speaking to me about our past lives..."</p><p>He gasps. Memories of a past life never occurred to him before. Even though this came from Yuki, he considers it. Any information can be useful for the investigation. "If he really told you that, then I hope it's the truth. Tell."</p><p>"He said that we had a relationship in our past life. A love affair to be exact."</p><p>Akihiko's hands curl into fists. Yuki said that? Yuki actually said that? Why the hell would he say that? It does not make sense!</p><p>"Yuki said that I'm supposed to be his eternal companion. He doesn't allow anyone else to fall for me. Including you," Kotone sobbed.</p><p>"I'm sure he's just lying... He must be looking for an excuse... Eternal companion... what nonsense."</p><p>"I don't know what to do... I'm scared!"</p><p>Akihiko briefly considers not believing her. It could not be true. But why would she lie? He is sure that she does not have an ulterior motive. She genuinely loves him and wants him around.</p><p>"Alright. I'll just keep this in mind. I won't know it until I see it. But please... don't hang out with him," he said.</p><p>"I can't!"</p><p>"For God's sake, you have me! Why the hell do you need Yuki?"</p><p>"Because without him, I'll lose you..."</p><p>He sighs, pushing her away. "I don't understand your reasoning... Do you really love me, or him?"</p><p>She thinks for a bit. "Both of you, I suppose..."</p><p>"That's not an answer!"</p><p>She raises her arms in defense. "Perhaps it is, for me."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Look, you need to get used to this. I'm sorry for my change of heart. But it's for your own good," Kotone said before running out of the house.</p><p>"Kotone! Wait!" he shouted, unsure of what to do. Somehow, he hesitates to chase after her. The situation suddenly becomes more complicated.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko finds Kotone fiddling with her phone at campus.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he begrudgingly asked.</p><p>"I'm texting Yuki," she answered emotionlessly.</p><p>He holds his breath while she texts.</p><p>"And... done. Once again, I'm sorry you have to get used to not having me around. See you," she said.</p><p>A moment passes, and Akihiko decides to make a move. He walks forward, and grabs Kotone's hand. She turns to look at him. He asked, "Kotone... don't you want to know WHY?"</p><p>She thinks for a bit, before telling him, "I thought I already said it to you. It's for your own good. Now, excuse me."</p><p>Since then, Akihiko feels that his relationship with Kotone is in turmoil, even though she still loves and cares for him. As time passes, new developments surrounding the new relationship begin to emerge. She has stayed in Yuki's house once. She has started a rollerblading fan club with Yuki. She has enjoyed expensive restaurant food with Yuki. She has gone clothes shopping with Yuki. She and Yuki have become campus celebs with lots of fans. While Akihiko is relieved about the last point as that means he is no longer bothered by annoying admirers, he ends up feeling empty. He feels forgotten.</p><p>Akihiko has tried to confront Yuki about the relationship troubles, but every time he attempts to speak to him about it, he shuns away or gets furious. Or have Kotone defend him or stop the conversation before the conflict escalates into something worse. Kotone's threats against Akihiko are not uncommon.</p><p>Akihiko does not know what to do. Maybe... Maybe he needs to see this through to its conclusion.</p><p>One day, as autumn settles, Akihiko encounters Yuki again outside. But he is not with Kotone. Rather, he is with a new friend, a blonde woman with red scarf, blue buttoned-up jacket, dark red bottoms, and gray boots. The woman looks at him.</p><p>"So, you're the legendary person that Yuki was talking about," the woman said. "He never shuts up about you," she giggled, "He seems to have a bit of a fixation with you."</p><p>"I don't know what you mean," Akihiko said.</p><p>"Why, you were the former popular guy at campus. Akihiko, correct? Ever since Yuki and that girl named Kotone got together, everyone at campus cares more about the lovely relationship. Things sure have changed."</p><p>On one hand, Akihiko is relieved that almost no one knows of his secret relationship with Kotone. Those that know are friends he is already close to and they are deemed trustworthy enough by him. He is relieved that even the usually intrusive Yuki, who might as well knows everything surrounding his life, never spills said information on anyone. On the other hand, he feels tense. Crushed. Hurt. It seems that the recent turn of events has made him lose his cool.</p><p>"Heh. Anyway, Yurui, let's play with more weapons again at your place. Will it be bomb or gun? Or something sharp?" Yuki asked the woman, Yurui, after throwing a brief glance at him. The two then continue walking as they chat about their strange hobby. Akihiko is left speechless from Yurui's remarks.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko walks at the park. He sees Yuki and Kotone being friendly with each other as usual. As he sits on a bench, he eavesdrops on their conversation.</p><p>"Got plans for Halloween?" Yuki asked Kotone.</p><p>"I think I'll dress up as an angel this time! Nothing fancy, just fake halo and wings. I'll keep the sweater, red skirt, and rollerblades."</p><p>It seems they are simply having a casual conversation. There is nothing really important for Akihiko to hear, so he leaves them be.</p><p>Later on, Akihiko is back home. He hears a knock on the door. He does not want to answer, since he suspects it is only going to be Yuki who will probably torment him while his guard is down. He changes into his pajamas and waits for the knocking to stop. As he closes his eyes for some time, eventually the knocking stops, but it takes some more time before he is finally fully asleep.</p><p>He begins to dream...</p><p>Akihiko is at his high school, apparently hosting a gosling hunting contest. For some reason, Shinjiro appears as a girl in the dream. An ambulance stops by, and before he knows it, he sees Yuki carrying Kotone to it. She appears to have a large belly...</p><p>He quickly wakes up from the dream just as he began to understand the implication. He then tries to go back to sleep, closing his eyes once more. Another dream...</p><p>This time, Akihiko is Yuki. He is walking home from school. It is a chilly day, but he does not mind it. Kotone comes by. As if he is the real Yuki, she happily asks him to take her somewhere. He nods, then lets her on his back before he begins spreading his wings. He takes off to the sky with Kotone having the time of her life. Everything looks so small at such great height. After some time, he comes across a soaring castle in the distance. Just as he approaches it, a large group of girls in cosplay approach them from the front. They are carrying ladders and cameras. "I think that's the wrong way..."</p><p>He wakes up again. Groaning in annoyance, he goes back to sleep.</p><p>Third dream in one night. For this one, Akihiko is standing on a street corner in broad daylight. It is nondescript and bland. All around him are ordinary houses. Suddenly, he spots a man walking in his direction. The man is slightly tanned with short black hair. He has a stubble. He wears a brown shirt, orange shorts, and black boots. He has never seen this guy before.</p><p>"Yuki will reign supreme. It is his presence that allows us to live in harmony. Dare to oppose him, and you'll suffer," the man said before leaving him alone. This ends his dream, and no more dreams after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Teams Never Fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko is woken up to an e-mail from Kotone. It consists of an image and a message. The image is of Kotone lying down at the beach, full sweater get-up and all, including the red skirt she bought with Yuki. Her message says: <i>Something to not make you feel alone. Don't worry about me.</i></p><p>He sighs and exits his bed. After taking a shower, he gets dressed, prepares his bag, has a small breakfast, and then leaves his house. He arrives at the campus a little earlier than normal. He decides to wait at the hall, standing by the door to his class for the day. Soon, the professor arrives, on time. As for the class, it proceeds as normal.</p><p>After class, as he is on his way to exit the campus, he passes by Kotone and Peach chatting.</p><p>"Yuki is such a sweetheart that he helped me for an assignment once, even though he's from a different program!" Kotone said.</p><p>"Lucky you! I have admirers, but I have difficulty choosing!" Peach said.</p><p>"Oh yeah! By the way, I've just moved in to Yuki's house! Now I don't need to worry about missing him too much!"</p><p>Akihiko just listens in to their conversation, not trying to bother. It may be past noon, but he is not interested in going anywhere else after class that day.</p><p>When he arrives home, his phone vibrates. He gets a text message from Kotone.</p><p>
  <i>You might have heard this already, but I've moved in to Yuki's house. I know you'll miss my cooking, but there's nothing wrong with a visit or two, as long as you don't make a scene.</i>
</p><p>He quickly types in a reply: <i>Sounds good. I'll visit you later.</i></p><p>A moment later, he gets another text from her: <i>Today? I'll be expecting you at six then, and I'm not talking about the dinner bell. Don't be late!</i></p><p>As promised, he arrives at Yuki's house at the specified time. Both Yuki and Kotone are present. She is wearing a red apron over her casual wear of sweater and skirt, while Yuki is wearing a black jacket over a blue shirt. He still keeps the white trousers and light blue slippers. As usual, she is being chummy with Yuki.</p><p>"So, how are classes? Are the other boys giving you trouble?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm good as always!" Yuki replied.</p><p>Kotone then walks up to Akihiko. Compared to her interaction with Yuki earlier, she asks him in an indifferent tone, "Pancakes?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>Akihiko is now seated across from Yuki by the dining table. As he waits for Kotone to finish cooking, Yuki strikes up a conversation.</p><p>"Hey, it's been a while. We haven't talked a lot lately."</p><p>"...What do you have in mind?" Akihiko sounded apathetic.</p><p>"Well, after how much we got hostile against each other for months, I realize that we haven't really talked about ourselves or what we want to do or anything. I mean, in a normal way."</p><p>"I know what you mean, but... I'm not sure what to say."</p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to say anything. I was just asking."</p><p>"No, it's fine. Go on."</p><p>Yuki nods and continues, "So I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like go somewhere and just hang out. For example, we could go to the movies or something."</p><p>"That sounds like it would be pretty boring."</p><p>"Huh. I just thought that maybe the two of us hanging out would help you feel more comfortable with me."</p><p>"...Is that all you think about, making me feel comfortable? Do you have any other intentions?" Akihiko began to raise his voice.</p><p>"What?! No!"</p><p>Kotone interrupts the conversation with a plate of pancakes in hand. She hands Akihiko the plate before speaking, "Ahem... These are for you. Enjoy."</p><p>He takes a small cut of one of the pancakes and begins to chew. They are nothing special, but they do taste better than other people's attempts at cooking. Well, except possibly Shinjiro's. Meanwhile, Yuki is watching him eat the pancakes with glee.</p><p>"Anyway..." Yuki spoke again, "The two of us spending time together. Do you think that will help you trust me more?"</p><p>Akihiko stops eating and begins to raise his voice again, "Trust you? Why should I trust you? You're not exactly helping my situation with all this mind control! I know you're still up to something else..."</p><p>"What? I-I don't have a plan like that anymore! Look, can we just... not discuss this anymore? I promise, you'll soon trust me. You'll see."</p><p>Akihiko sighs and nods, "Fine. Two of us spending time. Understood. But I'm still not convinced."</p><p>"Excellent. On another note, there's going to be an autumn campout. It's something casual, not related to our campus. I'm... not interested, but Kotone is looking forward to it. I'm sure your friends, and your best friend, will be there too," Yuki brought up another topic.</p><p>"...I guess I'm going."</p><p>"I see. That's... good, I suppose. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure."</p><p>Kotone starts to add more pancakes to the hot pan. Other than the tense atmosphere, the night goes by without incident.</p>
<hr/><p>It is the day of the campout. Of course, Kotone and Shinjiro are there as predicted by Yuki. Yuki himself, as he said before, is not interested, so he does not come. When the campers arrive at the location of the campout, Akihiko notices a large cabin, the one his group is assigned to. A campfire sits to the left of the cabin, and in the middle of the cabin is a large cable. There are six seats around the table. Akihiko is grouped with Kotone, Shinjiro, Peach, Fox, and Bowser the burly draconic turtle.</p><p>"Why no Yuki?" Bowser asked.</p><p>"He doesn't want to," Akihiko replied.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Time passes by slowly, there is not much to do but wait until nightfall. Eventually, late at night, a knock on the cabin door is heard. Bowser opens the door. He seems to be talking to someone else standing outside, but who it is can not be really seen due to the reptile's size covering the doorway. He then closes the door after the talk. Apparently, there is news that a murderer has been spotted in the woods, so the campout has to be ended early. Even though it is late at night, everyone is instructed to go home together. The bus that took them earlier has been called. It must have been a nightmare to find out. At least, it is better to leave early than risk getting murdered during sleep. Still, Akihiko can not help but feel slightly annoyed by the fact that this murderer, whoever that is, ends up interrupting his fun.</p><p>As he packs his things up, Akihiko overhears Kotone chatting with her friends.</p><p>"Yuki once accidentally walked in on me taking a bath, so I threw a knife at him to scare him off. Ugh!" Kotone whined.</p><p>"Oh. That's terrible!" Peach said.</p><p>"Other than that, he's still a good guy. And it was an accident, so..."</p><p>Suddenly, Akihiko is called by a familiar-looking red-haired guy. It is Roy, this time disguising himself with a fedora, glasses, and a business suit with tie.</p><p>"Psst, you may want to come see me later. Once again, meet me alone," Roy whispered.</p><p>Akihiko tells him that he is considering it. He is not sure when, but if Roy told him this, this might be important. He finishes packing up and joins the others go back home via bus.</p><p>As if to compensate, everyone that attended the canceled campout ends up having a photo of them taken together near the bus stop where they arrive. Yuki, who has been waiting at that place, wastes no time getting close to Kotone and joining the photo shoot. No one seems to have a problem with this, except for Akihiko, of course. He feels his joy sucked out.</p><p>The next day, Akihiko is e-mailed more pictures from Kotone. The first is of her in her high school's summer uniform. The second shows her taking a walk with Yuki at a forest. The third is of her and Yuki posing in front of the latter's house. The message is the same one about assuring Akihiko that he will not feel alone and that Kotone will be fine. But looking at the latter two photos only makes him seethe in anger.</p><p>Eventually, many more days have passed, and today is the very end of October. As Akihiko walks outside at night, he sees Kotone in a witch costume. Seems like her plan to dress up as an angel was scrapped. She is seen walking to a house. He follows her.</p><p>Inside, a party is being held. There are many costumed guests. Bowser, the house owner, is dressed as a grim reaper. Amusingly, Peach is the one that dresses up as the angel. Fox is dressed up as a viking. There is Shinjiro too, wearing an astronaut costume. Akihiko arrives at a buffet table, which has many delicious foods. He immediately grabs some candy corn before scanning the crowd.</p><p>"Kotone! Let's dance!"</p><p>A young boy who is probably in the mid-teens approaches Kotone. She does not mind dancing with anyone, so she takes up his offer. Akihiko just watches the two dancing. He then spots Yuki in the crowd of people dancing. He is dancing alone, something that seems very out of character for him. This of course makes Akihiko happy, since it means Yuki is not interested in the girl he is currently with. At least for now.</p><p>Soon, Akihiko grows tired of the party. He decides to leave. It does not help that he is not costumed for the day, only wearing his casual coat and trousers. He leaves Bowser's house and begins heading back home. Once back home, he decides to spend the night playing a simple game on his computer.</p><p>The next day, he is walking at the park when he sees Yuki being dragged by Kotone. Her rollerblades make Yuki trip a few times from trying to keep up with her. Other than that, they seem to be enjoying their time together as always. Akihiko decides to eavesdrop on their conversation again.</p><p>"Yuki... if we were to have a child in the future, what would you expect?" Kotone asked.</p><p>"I'd expect a girl, and I'd name her something different compared to us, like Zoey. Sounds more special, don't you think?" Yuki replied.</p><p>"Tee-hee! That's interesting! What about if we were to expect a second?"</p><p>"I'd expect a boy... though I'm not sure what to name, haha. I'm not good at boy names."</p><p>Great, just great. The two are now at a point where they even think about their future as a family. Akihiko feels powerless. At this point, he just accepts Kotone's one-sided love towards him and he chooses to move on. Before he leaves, he manages to hear Kotone telling Yuki, "Let's have fun at your room again."</p><p>Akihiko continues walking away, not looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cute Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few months, all Akihiko gets from Kotone are text messages and e-mails telling him about her days with Yuki as well as constant assurance that she still cares about him. So far, she has told him about her trip to the river with Yuki, Yuki being nice to her as always, and the couple even getting to dress up for a special occasion during winter. For New Year's Eve, she and Yuki get to celebrate the countdown with friends. While she still has admirers, the best she can do to them is simply being friends. Even though Akihiko decided to leave them alone, the fact that he still keeps up with Kotone's stories instead of outright ignoring them seems to suggest otherwise. At first.</p><p>Eventually, spring comes. Nothing changes between Kotone and Yuki.</p><p>At this point, Akihiko finally stops caring about Kotone's messages and decides to leave the two lovebirds be to focus on his own life. For real this time, he thinks. Besides, with Yuki no longer bothering him, he sees no reason to worry. He is back to his own peaceful life. Soon, fall comes.</p><p>Just when Akihiko thought he is out of trouble, one night, he ends up encountering a strange young man. He has glowing red eyes. His skin appears to be brownish red. He has messy, spiky brown hair. He has a piercing on one of his ears. He wears metal chains around his neck and both of his wrists. He is wearing tattered black shorts.</p><p>"I... am... Neo..." the guy spoke, "You are the one known as the liar. The man that burns up by the name of Akihiko."</p><p>Seemingly unfazed by the guy knowing his name, he simply says, "What do you want? You're getting in my way."</p><p>"I am here to help you, brother. I can assist you through your hard times. I'm sure you need to feel something in your life..."</p><p>Neo's intentions are unknown and he may be dangerous, but on the other hand... what he said sounds tempting. Akihiko keeps trying to get away, though.</p><p>"Shut up. Just step aside. I have my own business to take care of. I don't need anyone's intervention."</p><p>Neo then says, "I'm giving you a chance to join me."</p><p>"Get the hell out of my way!" Akihiko yelled, charging forward. Neo flinches, but the tackle did not do much, only making him step back and lose his balance briefly before he quickly steadies himself.</p><p>"Listen... don't you have problems with that bastard named Yuki...? I know how you feel... Your love being taken away, you no longer feeling any fun... That spotlight-stealing freak is my rival for a reason," Neo said with a sinister voice. Akihiko takes a step back, watching as Neo's face becomes twisted with malice. Neo tells him, "I hunger for acts of revenge."</p><p>Akihiko does not know what came over him, but he charges towards the devilish-looking guy again. Again, Neo only stumbles a bit before steadying himself. He reaches out for Akihiko as the latter grips his wrist. He quickly lets go and pushes Neo away. Neo gets up and tries to make a grab for him again, but fails as he misses and ends up falling forward. Neo's sinister smile remains unchanged.</p><p>"Don't you see, brother? We're not so different..." Neo said while getting up yet again.</p><p>"Screw this."</p><p>"As I was saying, my ravenous hunger is unquenched and you're probably suffering just like I am."</p><p>Without thinking, Akihiko punches Neo as hard as he can in rage. He feels Neo's nose break with a loud snap. Blood starts running out of Neo's nose, dripping to the ground below.</p><p>"I like your raw anger," Neo spoke calmly and coherently despite the injury. As a counter attack, he tackles Akihiko to the ground. After that, he grabs the silver-haired man by the neck and gazes at him, shouting right in front of his face, "Show me the real you!"</p><p>Akihiko's eyes begin to twitch and widen, their irises beginning to shrink. He feels his sanity slipping, a similar sensation to Yuki's attempt at basically the same thing to him way back then. However, instead of going berserk, all he feels is utter agony. Akihiko's face begins to contort with an expression of pain. Suddenly, he stops breathing. His pupils completely dilate and he is unable to get any air into his lungs due to Neo's tight grip on his neck. A moment later, Neo unceremoniously drops his body.</p><p>"You're weak. You're no longer of any worth to me," Neo said while lifting up Akihiko's head with one hand, holding him by his hair, "But what I can offer you is a new home."</p><p>Akihiko suddenly feels a quick and fierce pain going through his brain. It feels as if his head can just explode at any moment. Blood starts oozing out of his nose. He starts seeing bright lights. He begins seeing double. His consciousness eventually fades. Once he is finished, Neo drops his body again and then leaves.</p><p>Later... Akihiko's unconscious body is found by a bunch of girls...</p>
<hr/><p>A long time has passed...</p><p>...</p><p>Akihiko's life can not get any worse, can it? After everything that has happened to him, he is beginning to think that maybe, the universe is trying to tell him something.</p><p>"You're awake!" a familiar voice sounded.</p><p>Akihiko slowly looks to his side to see Fox, one of his friends. He looks around some more. It appears that he is in a hospital room. He is currently wearing a hospital gown.</p><p>"Wh-where...?  What happened...?" Akihiko asked Fox.</p><p>"I heard that you got into a fight and nearly got yourself killed! ...Everyone nearly gave up on you, man. It was depressing," Fox remains astonished.</p><p>"I don't understand..."</p><p>"You've been in a coma for weeks..."</p><p>"What? I..."</p><p>Akihiko ponders a bit. Weeks of being in an unclear state of between life and death? Even when he is exhausted, his sleeps at worst never go past this much. He has utterly lost his track of time. After such a long absence, he begins to worry.</p><p>"Fox... how's... everyone doing...?"</p><p>"Everyone's doing well, I guess. I came here to check on you because I was concerned about you. When I heard what happened, I started to get worried that you might die or something. Now that you're awake, I'm so relieved..."</p><p>Akihiko looks at the side table near where Fox is sitting. He sits up to get a better look. There is a picture of young, familiar-looking man and woman.</p><p>"Yikes!" Fox snatches the photo off the table. "It must have slipped out, hehe... Sorry, um... I hate to ask this... Are you still worried... about Kotone...?"</p><p>"Huh?" Akihiko's eyes are still focused on Fox's attempt at hiding the photo.</p><p>"Well, um... it's just..."</p><p>"Yes... I am..."</p><p>"I see. Well... I'll make some calls and see what we can do..."</p><p>Akihiko begins to worry immediately. "No need, Fox."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p><p>That response confuses and disappoints Fox. "...I know it's hard, but it's about time a proper talk can be done, alright?"</p><p>"I said I'll be fine. Let her be."</p><p>"You sure? Kotone and I have been-"</p><p>"No. I do what I have to do."</p><p>Fox simply nods, resigned, "If that's what you want, I won't stop you."</p><p>Suddenly, there is another visitor. It is Bowser. He immediately approaches Akihiko and hands him a letter.</p><p>"Hey, uh, this," Bowser said.</p><p>"Bowser! What's up?" Fox said.</p><p>"Eh? Just... this."</p><p>Akihiko looks at the letter. It is from Neo.</p><p>
  <i>I might have called you weak before, but I still sense a potential. Find me at the local café. I'm always there every night.</i>
</p><p>After he reads it, Bowser finally acts surprised, "Wah! You live!" Bowser has always been known for being slow-minded. On another note, Akihiko is relieved that he is still alive. Now... he becomes curious about Neo and what he is planning to do. Even though he finally remembers how he got knocked out, he needs to satiate his curiosity related to the strange guy.</p><p>After he has recovered enough over the next few days, Akihiko is finally discharged from the hospital. He wonders about his house, being abandoned for longer than usual. But he decides not to worry about it now. He begins walking to the café, planning to wait for the nightfall there. Eventually, he stands on the street in front of the café, wondering if this is a bad idea. He wonders if going home and sleeping for a few hours would be a better way to go about this. However, he still needs to know. He enters the café.</p><p>Inside, there are only very few people around. Akihiko takes a seat facing the counter to make himself more visible. Time passes by slowly. Late at night, the place gets a lot more crowded somehow. Eventually, Neo enters and takes a seat beside him. The shirtless guy looks at him and smiles.</p><p>"So, you decided to come here," Neo said. Akihiko sits in silence for a few seconds, before Neo speaks again, "Well, are you ready to make your choice?"</p><p>Akihiko looks at Neo, saying, "You got my attention. What is this about choices?"</p><p>"You've been so busy focusing on killing yourself that you've apparently forgotten about what your real reasons are for doing this. You're bored with life, right?"</p><p>Akihiko nods. This is pretty apparent already considering his less-than-interesting activities the last few months.</p><p>"I'm surprised that you managed to live after what I did to you. It took a while for you to wake, but still... Once again, you still look hopeless, am I right?" Neo asked.</p><p>Akihiko nods, slowly this time.</p><p>"Good. I like your honesty. Now that you decided to meet me, I can't promise that I'll give you an easy way out," Neo said.</p><p>"Just tell me."</p><p>"Very well. But first, you want to know why you're bored with life as it is right now, right?"</p><p>Akihiko simply waits.</p><p>"You've got no future. You only live because you still have something you have to do. And that's where my offer comes in, the choices. One, you could just kill yourself. I'm not going to tell you it's the wrong or easy choice. It's up to you whether you want to do that or not," Neo explained, "Two, you could join me. Then, your life won't just be meaningless. You'd actually make a function. One that's more than just killing time. One that's more than just surviving. You'd actually be contributing to society. Wouldn't that be nice? We'll get to have so much fun together. All you have to do is say yes."</p><p>Neo looks at Akihiko, the former's eyes gradually filled with desperation.</p><p>"Say yes, cripple. You'll never be truly happy, living the life you're living now. Just say yes, and live out the rest of your existence knowing you've got a place in society. You won't regret it," Neo said. "Even after that coma, I'm sure you're still thinking about that bastard Yuki and his girlfriend, am I right?" Neo sweetened the deal even further.</p><p>"Y-yeah..." Akihiko admitted.</p><p>"They're so happy together compared to you. I'm sure they've been making sweet love a lot more since you fell," Neo kept going, "They've also probably done a lot more sinful things together."</p><p>Akihiko feels his anger bubbling up, but he tries to keep his composure, "I keep telling myself... leave them be... I don't matter anymore..."</p><p>"Well then, you're a lot weaker than I thought you were. God, you're pathetic. You really think you can just give up on those two? Pfft. You must be a high schooler or younger... No way a college student would be so-"</p><p>"If I join forces with you, is there a catch?"</p><p>"You could say that I want you to do something for me."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"You'll have to wait and see."</p><p>That response should be the final red flag that Neo can not be really trusted. However, Akihiko does not really have any other choice if he wants to get rid of his burdens once and for all.</p><p>"I don't want to die just yet... I don't think Kotone would want that..." Akihiko said.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I mean, the other choice for me is death. I don't think I trust you enough to even consider joining."</p><p>"Then pick your easy way out."</p><p>"However... I guess I really feel like punching Yuki in the face."</p><p>"Hah! Of course you do."</p><p>"Hm... I'll join you then."</p><p>"Terrific," Neo said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Yuki and Kotone's Autumn Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the first day of training is over, Akihiko feels a lot different than when he started it. What started as a mere plan to get back at Yuki became another way to get stronger. Turns out, all Neo asked him was for some improvement in his strength.</p><p>"I see you've managed to turn your anger into power. I believe even the trees would want your mercy!" Neo said while looking over the cracked or dented trees and logs. A few trees even ended up fallen over. All this from Akihiko's own punches.</p><p>"I've changed a bit..."</p><p>After a nod, Neo says, "We should spar again. You can work on your other skills. But before we end this session, I'm interested to see how you'll do with projectiles."</p><p>Akihiko begins to feel awkward.</p><p>"Can you dodge these?" Neo throws tiny rocks in quick succession. Akihiko manages to dodge all of them, though it takes some effort. "Hah! I knew you could do that easily," Neo laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, right."</p><p>"I guess this is really the end. I'm sure we'd make a great duo."</p><p>Suddenly, the moment is interrupted by a noise from afar. Neo quickly hides somewhere, among the trees. From a distance, Kotone and Yuki are seen walking up the hill the training takes place at. Yuki appears to be tired from the walk. Of course, Akihiko decides to hide behind a large tree, just out of their sight. He begins to listen in.</p><p>"I can't believe it," Yuki began talking.</p><p>"What?" Kotone wondered.</p><p>"A strong guy like me, weaker than my own love when it comes to walking up a hill," he chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, you sweetie," she told him, smitten as ever.</p><p>"I can eat your cooking after this trip, yeah?"</p><p>"Of course. You'll even get to watch me cook again!"</p><p>"You'd look absolutely beautiful doing that. I won't get tired seeing it."</p><p>"Y-yeah!"</p><p>As the two continue to chatter about trivial things, Akihiko, with his hoodie up and covering the upper part of his face, sneaks up behind them from the bushes and grabs Yuki, pulling him back as he attempts to run away. He screams in surprise as the red parka-wearing guy runs off, dragging him along. His screams are then muffled when his mouth gets covered by cloth. Kotone searches through the bushes to find her love only to catch a glimpse of red going deeper into the forest.</p><p>Upon arriving at a seemingly secluded spot, Akihiko releases Yuki, including taking off the piece of cloth that covered the latter's mouth.</p><p>"What the heck happened?" Yuki asked in panic. As an answer, he simply receives a punch on his jaw, knocking him down. Despite that, he still smirks and even dares to taunt, "Is that all you got? You're a weakling!"</p><p>Akihiko grabs Yuki again and sends a palm thrust straight to his chest. The winged guy grunts in pain from the blow. Soon, Kotone manages to catch up. Without Akihiko knowing, she grabs a long, hard tree branch from the ground and smacks the man in red with it. He flinches from the impact, but she does not stop. She keeps striking with the branch, pulling down his hoodie in the process. When she recognizes his silver hair, she becomes shocked and steps back.</p><p>"A-Akihiko?"</p><p>"What the hell do you want, Kotone...?" he said, recovering from the attacks.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! I just... thought you were someone else!"</p><p>Yuki is also astonished at the reveal. "It's you! But goddamn, that was rude."</p><p>"I didn't know you've recovered already. I was so worried about you! But then you did this..." Kotone expressed her worry, thinking that Akihiko's coma has made his behavior change drastically.</p><p>"Kotone... please stay away. I have unfinished business with Yuki," Akihiko said.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, but..."</p><p>"No. Leave."</p><p>Akihiko turns to see Yuki standing up from the ground, prompting the former to ask, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"...This guy has to be stopped," Yuki said, aiming his gaze at him.</p><p>"No. You should be the one stopped."</p><p>"Wha...?" Yuki asked, confused.</p><p>Akihiko, without looking at Kotone, tells her once again, "Kotone... leave now..."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please..."</p><p>"I need to put an end to this. I can't let you..." Kotone said, readying her branch.</p><p>"You know I won't be afraid to give you the same treatment, right? If you still defend Yuki, then I'll no longer hold back."</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>"Do it. I'll be fine."</p><p>"I-I will..."</p><p>Kotone approaches Akihiko, who now shifts his focus to look at her. Yuki begins to take a step as well, not intimidated in the slightest. Even with a weakened Yuki, Akihiko tries to keep a close watch between the two. As Kotone prepares to swing, he begins to anticipate a hit. He mumbles, "So, you're indeed asking for it..."</p><p>While Akihiko's sight is currently on Yuki, Kotone swings her branch. However, Akihiko acts quicker, dodging the attack before turning back to headbutt Kotone in the stomach. He then pulls his fist back and sends it against the side of her head. She falls on her knees, holding her abdomen.</p><p>"Y-you... hurt her. You... really... hurt her," Yuki said weakly, still clutching his own chest.</p><p>"I did say I won't hold back. Even against a girl," Akihiko said. In response, Yuki musters up his strength and jumps at Akihiko as the latter backs away. He pushes Yuki off and tries to send another palm thrust at the winged man's chest, but Yuki manages to roll away and uses this opportunity to strike back, which Akihiko manages to block. Getting up, Yuki throws a punch.</p><p>"Aki... Yuki... stop..." Kotone weakly said.</p><p>The two men continue to trade blows. Despite being injured more, Yuki is still evenly matched in skill and strength against Akihiko. Yuki tries to trip him up, but he manages to stand his ground and knock Yuki to the ground with a backhand. He turns around to see Yuki quickly getting up again and taking a swing at his face. Between the trees, the hiding Neo only does a slow clap, impressed at the conflict. He then leaves the scene, unnoticed by anyone. Back to the fight, Akihiko dodges Yuki's punch and closes in on him. He starts to struggle, but Akihiko grabs his wrist, then twists it behind his back. The parka-wearing man crouches down and places his other hand over the angel man's mouth as the former forces the latter to his knees.</p><p>Kotone manages to stand up again, albeit with pain. She shouts, "STOP IT!!!"</p><p>The fight still does not end. Suddenly, someone else arrives at the place. It is Fuyuko.</p><p>"What happened here?!" Fuyuko asked.</p><p>"Akihiko and Yuki... are fighting over me... They don't understand..." Kotone sadly said.</p><p>"Akihiko? He woke up from his coma just to do this?!" Fuyuko is baffled.</p><p>"I know it's hard for him to live while still having me and Yuki in mind, but..."</p><p>"But nothing. This isn't about you, it's about him. I should've followed my intuition..." Fuyuko confirmed her suspicion regarding Kotone's true relationship with Akihiko, which is a secret only known by very few people.</p><p>"Y-you don't understand... Fuyuko... can you talk to him...?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess. But it's not that easy. He needs to know the truth. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you."</p><p>Kotone nods at Fuyuko in respect. Fuyuko approaches the fighting men, "Akihiko, you need to let her go. You won't be happy with her if you keep her around." This is enough to stop the two fighting.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Listen to the girl, you imbecile. She's obviously learned from all her past experiences. She knows what it's like to have someone always trying to steal the limelight even way past relevancy. We've never seen you act like this. All you've accomplished now is just scaring her off even more. So, let her go. Now."</p><p>Fuyuko's words sting, enough to wake up Akihiko from his near-uncontrollable rage. He finally realizes. He knows she is right. This is not him. He is not even the same person anymore. He was, in a way, fun before. He is now a darker soul bearing the same old shell.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry... It won't happen again," he said, letting Yuki go. Yuki falls to the ground, clutching his wrist.</p><p>"Now will you leave us alone?! It was NEVER about you!" Yuki blurted out.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. It was still pathetic. I'm leaving," Akihiko begins to walk away. He turns back around one last time, saying, "I'm sorry for wasting your time."</p><p>Akihiko feels pathetic after that realization. Despite his claims of moving on, he still has some hints of denial still remaining in his heart. He realizes that he now somehow has horrified people with his behavior. He wonders why he took up Neo's offer to begin with, or rather, why he met him to begin with. He regrets letting his emotions get the best of him.</p><p>On his way home, he is interrupted by Neo, who greets him with, "So, how was it, hotshot?"</p><p>Akihiko refuses to answer.</p><p>"You won't tell me, huh? Fine then."</p><p>Neo throws a punch at Akihiko's face. His nose gets broken yet again. He ends up rolling on the ground and tries his best to keep his consciousness up.</p><p>"Hm... I'm sensing a hint of weakness. Don't tell me you failed to humiliate my rival!" Neo exclaimed.</p><p>Akihiko still does not say anything. He gets up and tries to continue walking. Neo keeps questioning him, "I just saw you beat up Yuki real good! How the hell did you end up this pathetic-looking now?!"</p><p>Another silence.</p><p>"So, you're still not going to answer me?"</p><p>Nothing. Akihiko continues walking with his head down. He wishes that he could just run as far away as possible, but the injuries, both physical and emotional, hinder him.</p><p>"Remember our deal... If you're really doubting yourself, then I'll kill you."</p><p>Again, no response.</p><p>"Consider this final, then."</p><p>That is the last thing Akihiko heard before passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey. Wake up," a familiar, gentle voice was heard.</p><p>Akihiko opens his eyes to find himself in the same hospital room as the one where he woke up from the coma. He looks to the side. Instead of Fox, Roy is sitting on a chair by his bedside.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Roy asked.</p><p>"I'm here again..."</p><p>"I saved you."</p><p>"You what? What are you talking about? Save me how?"</p><p>Akihiko starts to sit up. He feels a bit weak, but he manages to do so.</p><p>"I saved you... because that's what I'm capable of here. Wasn't I great? Wasn't I quick thinking?" Roy said sarcastically.</p><p>"Just tell me what the hell's going on already."</p><p>"Heheh. Sorry about that. In all seriousness, it's been a long time. I've been waiting for you to meet me again since our last encounter. Anyway, you can't die here," Roy explained in a more serious manner.</p><p>"I can't... die...?"</p><p>"No, you can't. Which brings me to our talk."</p><p>"...What are you exactly, Roy?" Akihiko asked, wondering if he really wants to know the answer.</p><p>"I'm actually, let's say... a god of some kind, at least that's the supposed term commonly used."</p><p>"Wait, what? A GOD? Why am I just finding out about this? ...Have you been taking advantage of my helpless state?"</p><p>"At least, that's one way to call it. And no, it's never my intention to take advantage of your confusion. Did you forget that we're working together to find out what's happening in this world?"</p><p>Akihiko finally realizes that he has forgotten his mission. For about a year, in fact. The last time he actually tried to obtain information related to his memories ended with the closest person to the real truth about his life, Kotone, somehow siding with Yuki. And it all went downhill. Kotone kept refusing to bring it up, while Yuki eventually just stopped dropping cryptic hints. Even when he met Roy at the last year's autumn campout, he was so emotionally down, that marked the start where he ditched the mission altogether. The long interval between the meetings only makes the realization even worse.</p><p>"Did you forget... you wanted to know more about your memories...?"</p><p>He is not sure if Roy was mocking him, or if it was just a simple question. He did not get the impression that Roy was angry, though. Rather, it is concern.</p><p>"I know I wanted to know more about my memories!" Akihiko said, voice quivering.</p><p>"Then why did you forget?!" Roy asked, referring to the forgotten mission.</p><p>"I... don't know. But first of all, tell me, why can't I die?"</p><p>Roy begins speaking more calmly. His answer is something that sounds way too outrageous.</p><p>"You're linked to the other world."</p><p>"The other world? There's another?" Akihiko asked, baffled.</p><p>"Oh yes, there are many other worlds. But they're not like yours. How do I explain this... the happenings here stand out as the wildest compared to the other worlds I've seen. As an aspect of space, I can be in any of these worlds. That's why I can speak to you, and help you..."</p><p>"Wait. So... you never really left after I... forgot all that?" Akihiko pondered.</p><p>"Stop being foolish. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Right... So... what's the point of all this?"</p><p>"Since you pretty much dropped our promise earlier, let me make this clear, whether you like it or not. This... is not your world. Not as in this hospital dimension. I mean... the world you think you're living in," Roy told him the truth, no longer holding back. He has difficulty grasping the idea.</p><p>"So, what you're saying is... I'm not really here?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't make it any clearer. I just thought you would be more excited about your returning memories."</p><p>"I don't get it. So this place is like I'm having a lucid dream? While the real world is where I'm normally alive? I don't understand what you meant by 'the world that I think I'm living in'."</p><p>"Oh. Well, this is just a world that is linked to your primary one. It's not like the world you're living in is completely separate."</p><p>Roy's confusing wording only makes Akihiko unable to grasp the concept even more. Roy, the being representing the spatial aspect? This hospital is a kind of dream? Which world is real? What is exactly a world that Akihiko thinks he is living in? And he himself is connected to multiple worlds?</p><p>"Now, what I meant about your world is... a world where you haven't lived your life this way yet. You may think you're a college student whose life inexplicably changed for the worse, but is it really the case?" Roy asked. "You could be a spy. You could be a police officer. You could be a doctor. Anything is possible for you, provided you have enough determination."</p><p>"So... a world like that... is where I actually belong? Where I don't end up like this? If it's truly real, can I go back there instead?"</p><p>"You can. But it depends on you. I may rule over space, but sometimes one's space is strongly influenced by themselves."</p><p>That statement is enough to bring up an idea that should sound absurd outside the context. Akihiko can not believe he is going to question this, but it is the only conclusion he can make.</p><p>"So you're saying... I somehow created my own world for some reason? And I'm stuck there until I know why?"</p><p>"Yes. That is one way to look at it."</p><p>"I... just... What?" Akihiko clutches his head, having difficulty comprehending the reality of his situation. This is all new to him, beyond all possibility. He can not believe he somehow pulled this off without realizing. "How... do I get back...?"</p><p>"Let's evaluate your memories. Even though you haven't been made aware fully, I know you've tried to at least gather some."</p><p>Lowering his hands and looking back at Roy, Akihiko's desperation finally gets him back into action. "Where should I start? I'm not sure if I still remember the ones I've learned before my coma."</p><p>"Wherever you like."</p><p>"Wherever, huh? Hmm..." Akihiko begins thinking, trying to recall any possible object or person of interest to help drive him towards his true reality. The first thing that comes to mind is his best friend, Shinjiro. "Shinji... I know Shinji as my best friend. Our differing personalities may make us look odd together, but that's how we were friends," he began.</p><p>"...Yes, I can understand that. What is it that you wish to know about him? I can't imagine it's anything too terrible," Roy said.</p><p>"I'd like to know if the real him is okay."</p><p>"If he's okay? Why would you care about that?"</p><p>"I feel like... I'm always scared of losing someone I'm close to. I can't explain why, still..."</p><p>"So it's fear that you manage to recall. Not an uncommon trait, though it's sad. But I can assure you that he's fine."</p><p>"Speaking of someone close... Kotone. I still can't get that out of my mind."</p><p>"Is that so? Well, you talked to me about her before. So, have you made a new discovery on your own?"</p><p>"Actually, I've been trying to stay away from her. I mean, I don't want to cause her any more pain... but I feel like I should know what happened to the real her. How I knew her the very first time. But now, I feel that my mind keeps conflicting about whether my knowledge of her is true or not. Ever since she stayed with Yuki, I'm not even sure if my feelings are real. Am I right, or am I wrong? Is Kotone..."</p><p>Roy goes silent. If what Akihiko was trying to say is matching the truth he has been holding onto for a long time, perhaps this is the time to reveal it. But as Roy thinks it over, he is not sure if this is the correct thing to do. He knows that telling Akihiko about it is the only way to help him free himself from his own mental jail sugarcoated with bliss, but if he is not ready...</p><p>No, Roy has to tell him outright. There is no way Akihiko's rambling about Kotone does not match his suspicion. He can no longer just leave Akihiko on his own anymore considering how he eventually ended up since their previous encounter. It is now all or nothing. Roy is ready to watch the next event unfold once he utters the truth.</p><p>"Akihiko," Roy called his name, stopping the silver-haired guy's confused rambling.</p><p>"Oh, um... sorry. Roy, any idea why this one memory conflicts so much?"</p><p>"There's no physical proof," Roy said. He looks even more glum, telling Akihiko, "...Because she never existed in your world."</p><p>Akihiko is shocked, but he tries to keep his composure to the best of his ability, "B-but... I was able to see her and feel her. ...And hear her voice. I know how she sounds like. I know how she behaves. She can't be something I just imagine!"</p><p>"You can imagine a lot of things. Do you know how a dream is created?"</p><p>"It's made up by our imaginations, right?"</p><p>"Something like that. Except in this case, it's formed by your fragmented memories, which not only formed just her, but also everything else you think should remember. Yes, even your enemies."</p><p>"No way... That means... people like Yuki are..."</p><p>"They're formed by your own mind. I'm amazed. Your mind does such a good job at filling in the blanks that it created, that it's almost like they really existed. Memories are events that really happened, not the feelings or thoughts about those events. Even when an event doesn't make sense, when you can see it doesn't add up, your mind will make it work. That is the power of the mind. You're impressive, managing to create a world out of nothing but your imagination," Roy nodded, "You're right for thinking that you've met Kotone before, because you really did. I can't give any specifics, but you did meet her before. However... how do I say this... the real her actually vanished."</p><p>"So, that means... she actually... died? But..." Akihiko begins to weep.</p><p>"Everything you saw, really happened. No doubt about it. I've never seen anything like this before. To go with your term, yes, she did die. But you, you lived. That's why you remember her. I believe that you loved her even back then."</p><p>"Why did she have to die? She didn't do anything wrong!" Akihiko cried, "Can... Can't you do anything?"</p><p>"I wish I could, but no. This isn't something we have control over. It's sad that you had a great love for her, but she's gone. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I don't want her to die! Why can't she keep living?!" Akihiko started sobbing into his hands.</p><p>"I know the truth is hard to accept. But whether you choose to deny it or not is up to you. Remember, you made your own world possible. Including your own brand of suffering."</p><p>"This can't be real... There's no way... This can't be the truth... This can't be... the truth..."</p><p>Akihiko's face grows warm as cold sweats trickle down his spine. His heart beats quickly within his chest. His body shakes slightly as he holds onto his knees. Meanwhile, Roy just sits still with a concerned look on his face, as if to give Akihiko time to let out his frustration.</p><p>Akihiko screams as loud as he can. His ears ring while the sound of his own voice continues to echo throughout his mind. Soon, he looks down and covers his face with his hands, eventually reduced to just sobbing. Roy, who does not react at all to the noise, remains by his bedside, still not speaking until he finally grows exhausted from his crying.</p><p>A moment later, Roy finally questions him again, "Now... what do you think?"</p><p>"I... don't know... anymore..."</p><p>"Do you believe me now?"</p><p>"I don't know... I don't think so..."</p><p>"It's okay. It really is just as much of a shock to me when I watched that happen, but you'll get over it. I'm sure you will. It's all in your heart, right?"</p><p>Even after Akihiko let out his frustration, he still finds it hard to accept the truth. But, he begins to think. He has spent much of his college life being tormented by Yuki ever since he first met him. Yuki attempted to ruin his friendship with Shinjiro, even threatened his life. Other strange happenings, while he at first found them interesting, eventually cracked his patience. Then Yuki began to switch plans. No matter the plan, he finally learns that it is to destroy him emotionally. Yuki spies on his life. Yuki finally manipulated Kotone. Yuki might even be aware of the nature of the world that he learned Akihiko himself has created out of sheer will. And then there are the times where he got into danger, yet he somehow survived. Perhaps Roy was right in hindsight. As the creator of his own world, Akihiko is sure that he can just will himself back to life, because it is not real. However, what he thinks as a taste of immortality is overshadowed by the suffering that he unknowingly brought upon himself. If everything in his world came from his mind, then surely the strange happenings are his fault. Yuki's presence must be the same, even though something about him feels different. Same with Neo. He does not want to deal with this anymore. He would rather live in the true reality if that means he is free from all that suffering, but that can only mean one thing.</p><p>He will never meet Kotone anymore.</p><p>He keeps telling himself, he has to move on. He has to. When he thinks about it, perhaps deep in Kotone's heart she wants him to fulfill his own promise instead of wallowing in sadness. The real Kotone would be utterly disappointed in him if she was still alive. He feels stupid for not considering that possible feeling. If he truly loved her, there is understanding between the two. He feels stupid for repeating his own mistake. Still, the truth is hard to swallow. But there is no other option. It is with a heavy heart that he accepts it.</p><p>Akihiko then looks at his hands. The skin of his palms begin to crack as tiny channels of blood run down the sides of his hands. He winces as it happens.</p><p>"Do you remember what you used those hands for? And I don't mean in the general sense," Roy asked.</p><p>Akihiko tries to answer amidst the pain, "...I-I box, of course I use my hands as my own weapons, i-if that's what you meant."</p><p>"Anything else you recall?"</p><p>The boxer's throat goes extremely dry as he struggles to speak, "I... I didn't want to... I wanted to... I... I..."</p><p>"I'm waiting."</p><p>"I... believe I made b-better use of my boxing skills for something... but I c-can't recall which."</p><p>"You ever think that maybe you used your hands as weapons in order to keep yourself from harming others directly?"</p><p>"What? No! That's stupid. I-I don't know what you're talking about," Akihiko frowned.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I believe you. But never mind. Continue."</p><p>Akihiko's palms quickly begin to bleed once again as they continue to crack. The skin on them eventually peels away to expose the flesh and bones underneath. He grits his teeth, trying to endure the pain. As his teary eyes look at his own bloody hands, something finally flashes in his mind. Soon, the pain is suddenly replaced by complete numbness. He tries to speak again.</p><p>"I... must be imagining it, but I feel I've punched... other creatures before. Things that don't resemble anything... normal? Must be because I'm looking at this weird change on my palms? I'm just... suddenly reminded of it."</p><p>"Hmm... Well, it's an interesting theory. Keep going."</p><p>Suddenly, Akihiko's flesh begins to blacken and tear itself apart. Not just on his hands, but his entire body in quick succession. In the space of a few moments, he is no longer human, just a pile of black sludge-like creature with hands and glowing red eyes. The pain is indescribable, not helped with his consciousness staying up the whole time. Once the pain goes away, Akihiko realizes that he is still able to speak normally even in this form.</p><p>"Roy! What happened to me?!"</p><p>"Your change in appearance seems to be more likely to match your memories. That or it's just me trying to uncover what happened to you in the past."</p><p>"So this black... thing... I remembered of this before?!"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>With that, the black sludge breaks itself apart, but Akihiko does not feel pain anymore, as if telling him that more truth about himself has been uncovered.</p><p>"I think it's time you tell me more about the memories that have been troubling you for years," Roy said.</p><p>The black mess converges back and Akihiko is back being human. He thinks that his mind can indeed affect the space he is in, even if it is just himself. Now, he begins thinking of any other possible memories to unearth. He believes that it is time to outright ask this particular one.</p><p>"Yuki and possibly certain other people I've met so far... what are they actually?"</p><p>"What are they <i>to you</i>?"</p><p>Roy just questioned back. Akihiko does not have the slightest idea. He looks around the room, trying to think of something. He knows there is more to Yuki than just a part of his memories, but he is not sure how to word it correctly. He tries.</p><p>"You did say even I shaped my own enemies. For simplicity sake, I'll refer to Yuki to represent that aspect. Unlike everything else, Yuki felt like... coming out of nowhere in my life."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well, it's very abstract. It's almost as if I had no say in the matter."</p><p>"You feel that Yuki was a choice made by someone else? Someone other than yourself?"</p><p>"Yes. I don't understand it, but it's a very real feeling."</p><p>The corners of the redhead's mouth turn down. "Have you ever wondered why those certain people just showed up out of nowhere in your world, even though you created it?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Hmm... it seems very unlikely that they would just 'fall out of the sky' without any reason in your world. Did you ever think to apply the same logic behind Kotone's appearance?"</p><p>"You're... kidding, right?"</p><p>"I'm serious. You created a world. Surely your subconscious managed to force the nonexistent to exist the same way she showed up in your life. You encountered them before, but they're supposed to be gone after that. That was, until I sensed them in your mind. Unlike with that woman, you didn't genuinely welcome them."</p><p>Akihiko sees where this is going. "You're basically saying that my past encounters with these people are my fault."</p><p>"Pretty much. If you had never created this world, you would have never met them again. But you did, and now they're here. There is no denying that fact."</p><p>"So, what are you trying to say? That I should be happy they're in my life and I should bow down to them?"</p><p>"No. I'm saying that maybe, just maybe, deep inside you actually want that. After all, they keep you alive. Can't you see that if you didn't want them around, you would have never made your world at all? But you did, which means you must want that. You wanted to see Kotone again, but the guys that brought you trouble are connected to her. I told you before that everything in your world came from your mind. Yes, this is regardless of how you perceive those anomalies."</p><p>Akihiko sits in silence. Learning that, he knows what this is leading to.</p><p>"Your world is your own form of denial," Roy said.</p><p>"My... denial...?"</p><p>"You created this world for yourself. You could easily abandon it at any given time, but you don't. Why?"</p><p>With the acceptance of the harsh truth earlier, Akihiko manages to answer, "Because I... want to see Kotone again... even though it's impossible..."</p><p>"You denied your reality and made a new one. True, your world is not reality, but it's the closest thing to it. It's a beautiful illusion, no?"</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"Your world is like a prison. A prison for the one that made it. The world you've built is a reality where you are not required to deal with the ugly things of your true reality. That's why you made your world. You made the world you wish was true. But this is never your reality."</p><p>Akihiko stares at Roy in silence.</p><p>"Now, reality is standing right in front of you. You can't deny that," Roy said, "I'm talking about your true nature, your reason for building your own world. You've been denying it for years, but it's right there in your heart. Can't you see it?"</p><p>Akihiko remains silent.</p><p>"Remember, you can't go home until you face reality," Roy said, "I want you to accept yourself."</p><p>From everything Akihiko and Roy have managed to uncover, the truth still hurts. Even though it does not fully encompass Akihiko's whole life or entire library of memories, it is enough to crack open his denial. He used his boxing skills to fight the strange beings called Shadows. He knows instinctively that this is true. He knows the nature of his true reality and the existence of the Shadows and anomalies. Kotone, his friend and lover, used to fight alongside him. However, she has ceased from existence and there is no way to get her back in his true reality. Yuki might very well be a part of his bad memory that keeps coming back, especially whenever Kotone is around. Makes sense, because Yuki is indeed an anomaly. Everything makes sense now, he thinks.</p><p>Akihiko is not sure what to do with the revelation. Denial is finally completely broken. He has been running from his reality for years. He has constructed an entire world for himself out of his own memories.</p><p>"One more thing. You're not supposed to remember all of this. In your past life, you and Kotone went on a journey to salvage your real world. The things that weren't supposed to exist were what caused the world to begin breaking apart. But you and Kotone succeeded, and you're supposed to be reborn in the new reality without memories of the old one. It seems... when the anomalies affected you, your will to keep your memories became stronger," Roy explained, "I'm impressed that even after the anomalies were supposedly removed, your will remains strong. But it also powers your denial, which brought you to where you are now. I'm grateful that you haven't killed any of your manifestations of denial by your own hands. As in, Kotone, Yuki, Neo... No matter how troublesome they are, if you manage to kill them in your own constructed world, you'll die for real."</p><p>The boxer shudders at the idea that he nearly killed himself from being hostile towards Kotone, Yuki, and Neo earlier. Regarding his past life's memories, he says, "Wait. So not only I have to accept my true reality, but also erase these memories afterwards?!"</p><p>"Yes. You have to forget everything related to your past life, if you truly want to go home. Of course, the problem with that is..."</p><p>"My memories are persistent. Even if I forget them, they'll always be here in my mind, haunting, taunting. I know the truth already. I know why they're here. I know why I have these memories. But..."</p><p>"Akihiko, I think it's time. If you're ready to go through the process of forgetting everything, just go find me. Remember, you'll either return to your true reality or you'll eventually die. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is," Roy said, noticing the dimension slowly going unstable, "Now, good night, Akihiko. Sleep tight. You'll wake up to see your friends again after this."</p><p>With that final statement, Akihiko ends up closing his eyes against his will. He soon feels himself fall into unconsciousness yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Akihiko's Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko wakes up in the same hospital again. This time, he is surrounded by a few people staring worriedly at him. There is a bandage wrapped around his chest.</p><p>"You're awake! You're really awake! I'm so worried about you! I was afraid that you'll fall into a coma again!" Kotone cried.</p><p>"I don't know what got you, but I'm relieved it's not as bad," Samus commented.</p><p>"Apparently, some bastard socked you one night and you ended up lying in your own blood. Surprisingly, you wake up much quicker than before," Shinjiro said.</p><p>Akihiko is confused, saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about. What happened exactly?" He feels a little dizzy, but he manages to sit up.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything once we're out of here," Samus promised.</p><p>"Please don't move too much, your chest is still recovering... I'm sorry you got hurt more often..." Kotone said. With his new resolve, Akihiko is able to smile a bit for her. He affectionately caresses her head to comfort her, telling her, "I'm sorry for making you worry."</p><p>A few days passed, and Akihiko is finally discharged from the hospital yet again, this time with some of his friends accompanying him. As said by Samus before, she is going to explain about what happened to him prior to being hospitalized this time.</p><p>"You were found beaten and bloody on the streets one night. We were worried yet again when you appeared to be comatose, but surprisingly, despite being worse off, you actually recovered much quicker."</p><p>He finally recalls it properly. He was supposedly killed by Neo, only to be revived. During his time with Roy before waking up, he managed to open his eyes to his own truth. Now, Akihiko has to figure out how to actually snap back to his true reality. Remembering that everything around him is part of his own mind, he decides not to tell the full story outright for the moment.</p><p>"I see. I guess I just got lucky," he said.</p><p>"Lucky?" Samus asked, "I don't think you understand. If you had died, we could have felt the loss far more than if you ended up comatose."</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"I said, don't worry about it. I know what's happening now, and it's time to put this all behind me."</p><p>"Calm down," Shinjiro steps in, his arm blocking Samus's way before she could continue questioning Akihiko, "I'll handle this. Come follow me, Aki."</p><p>Akihiko nods. He leaves the rest of his friends behind to follow Shinjiro. Eventually, the two arrive at the local café, where they pick a table at the middle section of the area, not the seats by the counter, not the seats and tables right by the windows. The two friends sit across from each other on their chairs. Shinjiro then begins pulling out his phone and making a couple phone calls.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Akihiko asked.</p><p>"Calling a certain duo."</p><p>"Why-" Akihiko tries to question Shinjiro again, but the latter cuts him off by saying, "We need to settle this now."</p><p>Akihiko stares at his friend in confusion. The place goes silent as the two wait for someone to show up. The door opens and he looks over to see the familiar winged man in black jacket, blue shirt, white trousers, and light blue slippers entering the place. A young woman wearing red headphones, pink sweater, red skirt, black leggings, and red shoes also follows him. It takes a while for Akihiko's mind to register that they are Yuki and Kotone.</p><p>"Hey!" Kotone happily greeted.</p><p>"Yo, Shinjiro," Yuki greeted as well. He then looks at Akihiko briefly, saying nothing.</p><p>"So, about this crisis..." Shinjiro began, "Roy, get in here."</p><p>Roy finally shows himself to the group. This is the first time Yuki and Kotone have seen him without his disguise.</p><p>"Greetings. I'm Roy," he introduced himself.</p><p>"...It's you," Yuki said coldly. Hearing what Yuki said, Kotone's smile fades and she then says, "Uh... we're not interested in whatever it is you have to say. We're leaving."</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't do that," Roy said.</p><p>"Why?" Kotone pouted.</p><p>"I've locked everything. Even the windows."</p><p>As if not believing him, Kotone tries leaving, but the door refuses to budge. She tries to do something to the windows, but no matter what she does, they remain fixed in place and can not be broken. She also recalls that there were other people present in the café and some people walking around outside, but by the time she realizes it, there is absolutely no one else except the group of five.</p><p>"I'm sorry for doing this, but your friend here needs to get to the bottom of this crisis," Roy apologized.</p><p>"Wh-what are you...?" Kotone asked, horrified.</p><p>"I rule the space," Roy answered with a smile.</p><p>Yuki is visibly disturbed. Meanwhile, Akihiko and Shinjiro are still waiting for the couple to take their seats by their table. The two reluctantly do so, with Kotone sitting next to Akihiko while Yuki is right across Kotone. Roy is content just standing by their table. Once the four people are all seated, Roy begins the discussion.</p><p>"So I got word that Akihiko here almost lost control completely before leaving Kotone and Yuki alone. Is that right, Shinjiro?"</p><p>"I actually got second-hand info, so who knows."</p><p>Yuki interjects, "He didn't lose control. He's lying to save his own skin."</p><p>"Have it your way, princess," Roy said dismissively.</p><p>"It's true. I was alone with the two of them," Akihiko said, "That was, until someone else came as well. I think... we got into a fight... and this fourth person, I think it was Fuyuko, stopped us. I remember regretting it."</p><p>"Are you sure you weren't just confused? Forget it," Yuki said.</p><p>"Okay, the lead-up to the fight was, I hate to admit, caused by my own confusion."</p><p>"Well, you're still confused. It was practically three against one."</p><p>"Ugh... Kotone, I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you. No, I shouldn't have done that in the first place," Akihiko apologized while looking at Kotone.</p><p>"Apology accepted. It's the least you could do."</p><p>"Heh. I really brought that upon myself."</p><p>"I thought you have learned by this point that repressing your true feelings will just make you explode one day."</p><p>"That's true as well."</p><p>Akihiko sits in silence for a moment before he notices that everyone is looking at him. He looks at Roy, about to request his confirmation.</p><p>"I guess it's time, Roy. I believe I'm ready now. I'm going to admit."</p><p>"HEY, WAIT!" Yuki shouted. The others are surprised. "This strange feeling..." Yuki said while reaching into his jacket and pulls out a revolver, shocking the other four even more, even to the point that the seated ones immediately stand up from their chairs.</p><p>"Yuki! Please calm down!" Roy tried to stop Yuki without causing physical conflict.</p><p>"What are you doing, Yuki?!" Kotone shrieked.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Shinjiro is shocked.</p><p>In an instant, Yuki aims his revolver at Akihiko and fires multiple shots, piercing the latter's chest. The impact causes Akihiko to fall backwards, toppling his chair to the same direction in the process. Blood leaks out to the floor underneath him.</p><p>"Y-you!" Akihiko clutches his chest, groaning in pain.</p><p>"Damn it!" Shinjiro exclaimed. He quickly leaves his seat to aid his friend, followed by Kotone.</p><p>"So that's your intention. I regret to tell you that he can't die here," Roy told Yuki.</p><p>"Listen, will you? I'm not trying to kill him! I'm trying to save him!"</p><p>"What?" Akihiko said. He struggles to get up, to no avail. Shinjiro is trying to treat his friend's wounds. The silver-haired man watches Yuki walking towards him.</p><p>"I found a way to save you. All you have to do is reject everything that threatens your life's harmony. If you succumb to my shots, you'll be able to keep living in peace," Yuki said.</p><p>Kotone suddenly gets up, faces Yuki, then slaps across his face. Astonished that his love managed to do this to him, he says, "Will you get out of here?! I'm trying to help him, damn it!"</p><p>"That... is not saving..." Kotone glumly said. Roy decides that he no longer holds back and snatches Yuki's revolver before running further back, away from Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Kotone. This prompts Yuki to fight the sword-using teen in an attempt to get his supposedly special weapon back. With the annoyance temporarily gone, Kotone sits beside the weak Akihiko and tells him, "I'm sorry I chose to run away after learning how our memories are related in some way. I was afraid. I was afraid of... the truth."</p><p>"K-Kotone... I was faced with the truth. It hurt... but I finally accepted it. Nothing... lasts forever..."</p><p>Kotone turns away from him. He tries to reach out with his hand, but drops it back due to the pain.</p><p>"Kotone..." he said her name weakly.</p><p>"So, you accepted the truth. I'm sorry. I... I'll leave you alone."</p><p>Akihiko lets out a shudder, closing his eyes tightly. His voice is more or less a whisper, "Y-you can't... leave me... like this..."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"K-Kotone..."</p><p>She looks at him once again.</p><p>"If you keep distancing yourself from me like this... you'll never accept the truth... I know it's all my fault... but if you accept my reality... then I won't leave myself hurting anymore... because... you're a part of me," he said.</p><p>Kotone's expression becomes unsettled. She bites her lip nervously, before looking away again.</p><p>"Everything that has happened here... is caused by myself... You're... a part of me that chose to deny that Kotone had left my life..."</p><p>Shinjiro is surprised at the revelation, but does not say anything, still focusing on treating the wounds. He knows that, according to his plan, this is part of his friend's resolve, so he will not try to disrupt. Meanwhile, Kotone looks back at Akihiko, staring at him with a pained expression. Despite her eyes looking downward, he finds that he is looking into her eyes directly. After a brief moment of silence, she runs her fingers through his short hair. It is hard to admit, but she can not bottle up her feelings anymore, considering what Yuki had done to poor Akihiko right before her eyes.</p><p>"You're right..." she replied in a quiet voice.</p><p>"I promised to move on... yet I lied to myself... and from that... I created you and my projection of my own life..." Akihiko tried to explain.</p><p>Kotone's face becomes unsettled again.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." he said. She simply nods.</p><p>"...I'm not supposed to be around, right?" she asked to make sure.</p><p>"It's best for the future that way," he replied sadly.</p><p>Kotone nods again, practically resigned.</p><p>"I love you, Kotone," Akihiko told her in a quiet voice. Kotone's eyes widen, seemingly surprised by the sudden statement. "I-It's better to admit it for the final time..." he said.</p><p>Kotone nods as her eyes begin to water. She stands back up, her legs slightly shaking. She stumbles back from him, and falls into her seat. She grips the chair as her eyes tear up even more. Her entire figure seems all the more fragile now. Meanwhile, Roy has successfully restrained Yuki, revolver still safe in the former's hands. Once he is sure that Yuki will not break free from the chains tying him up, Roy walks back and questions Kotone, "Well... do you understand now?"</p><p>Kotone holds a hand to her mouth as she begins to sob. She can not respond.</p><p>"Don't you dare defy me!" Yuki shouted. It takes a while, but Kotone eventually begins to wipe her eyes. She finally responds to Roy, "I understand."</p><p>"...Do you accept the truth of your nonexistence?" Roy asked her.</p><p>She just nods sadly. She knows it hurts, but it is the only way to truly end Akihiko's own suffering.</p><p>"What the hell?! You can't do that!" Yuki yelled helplessly.</p><p>"Shut up. You're not worth our time," Shinjiro told Yuki.</p><p>"You... The world has always been in harmony... until you chose to defy me! I tried to set you up for life, but you kept resisting and resisting. What's wrong with some guidance in life?! I thought Kotone had fully helped with this..." Yuki kept yelling, his body squirming between the chains, "And then there's you. Why did you even show up anyway?" he directed the question to Roy.</p><p>Akihiko begins speaking again, "I'm not running away anymore... This is just a world full of my own denials that I built... Only I have a say... on whether I'll leave or not. I remember you now... you also came out of nowhere in my past life. You're never meant to exist... Yuki. On the bright side... you were right about me denying... just not in the way you expect... It's not about Shinji... It's not about you... It's Kotone." Kotone just stares at the floor. Akihiko first looks at Shinjiro, then Roy, while saying, "I'm always an idiot... right Shinji? ...You don't need to worry about my injuries. As Roy said, I can't die here. Roy... I know what's happening now, and I'm ready to throw away my memories of my past life."</p><p>Kotone looks at Roy as she nods in approval. Yuki ends up too exhausted to yell or protest any further.</p><p>"Well... if you're gonna do it, do it," Shinjiro said with a sigh. He looks down, but says nothing else. He finally stops doing anything to his friend's injuries. Kotone and Roy then approach Akihiko's body. Kotone kneels down beside Akihiko and holds his hand.</p><p>"Before you disappeared, Kotone... I remember you saying something... I have to live my life to the fullest, right?"</p><p>She squeezes his hand. Her eyes turn to look at his face. She blinks slowly, and nods slowly.</p><p>"You were always my role model, you know," she said in a quiet voice, "You..." She stops for a moment, trying to compose herself.</p><p>"I'm your reliable senior. Of course you'd learn something from me. Well... I also learned from you."</p><p>Kotone stares at the floor for a moment. She takes a deep breath. After exhaling, she says with a bitter smile, "Yes... of course."</p><p>Akihiko looks at Roy, telling him, "Roy... I'm ready to go home..."</p><p>Kotone's other hand touches his face, caressing his cheek. His eyes close contentedly. He finally feels genuine comfort after all the suffering he went through. On his held hand, he slowly intertwines his fingers with hers, as if it was his silent way to give her the final farewell. As his consciousness fades from the false world, the last thing he hears is Kotone's voice.</p><p>
  <i>"You're right... This is not your reality... Goodbye, Aki... Live... to your fullest..."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. End of Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko wakes up at a different hospital. An oxygen mask is covering his nose and mouth. An IV tube is connected to the back of his hand. There are medical machineries beside his bed, on his right. He slowly turns his head to his left to see someone familiar. She is a brown-haired girl wearing a long, pink off-the-shoulder dress. She appears to be napping while sitting on a chair by his bedside. He slowly winces, and that is when she wakes up.</p><p>"Oh! You're awake! I hope I'm not imagining this..." she said in a surprised tone, "I'm so glad you're okay!"</p><p>He simply coughs.</p><p>"I-I can't believe it... You've been in a coma for months... I thought you won't..." she sniffled.</p><p>He never thought he would feel this weak.</p><p>"Um... can I get you anything? I can go get the nurse if you want..."</p><p>"...I'm good for now," he finally spoke.</p><p>"Oh... okay..."</p><p>The girl takes out her phone from her bag, and starts tapping on the keys. It takes a while to recall who she is, but he eventually remembers that she is one of his dorm friends during high school. Yukari Takeba.</p><p>Soon, a woman with light brown hair and a white uniform enters the room.</p><p>"Oh!" the nurse was surprised. "Mr. Sanada... you woke up."</p><p>"Hmm?" he said groggily.</p><p>"You've been comatose for months," she said, reiterating Yukari's statement.</p><p>"Wh-what happened before...?"</p><p>"I'll explain everything to you after you've been cleared by the doctor."</p><p>He nods. The nurse stands at the end of his bed, grabbing a clipboard. She starts quickly filling it out before raising her head to address him. As this is going on, Yukari has messaged several people to go to the hospital Akihiko is in. After the nurse finishes her work, she leaves the room. Yukari starts talking to him again.</p><p>"Explaining later, huh..." she grumbled, "Well, the thing is, your case is... rather strange, and even with Mitsuru's assumption, it still doesn't make any sense."</p><p>"...What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, the first thing that happened was you fainted the night before we moved out from our dorm."</p><p>"Fainted?"</p><p>"The second thing is your coma. It was at first believed that there's no chance of you waking up."</p><p>"So... I would have died back there...?"</p><p>Yukari nods. "But look at you now. You're awake anyway."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The last few months have been hell. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with you, and eventually they just gave up."</p><p>Akihiko faces the ceiling, closing his eyes as he comments, "That was indeed strange..." Opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Yukari again, he then asks, "...What about me fainting at the dorm?"</p><p>"That's even weirder. The cause of that is still unknown. To be honest, it scared everyone that happened to see it."</p><p>"What happened exactly?"</p><p>"You seemed to be holding something... then you just fainted."</p><p>"Anything else...?"</p><p>"That's all I know. I don't understand it myself."</p><p>Yukari gets up and walks out of the hospital room door, intending to check the outside briefly. She then turns back to tell Akihiko, "Oh, hey! Everyone's here!" She walks back, followed by about seven people. Akihiko immediately recognizes Shinjiro among the group. As he remembers Yukari as one of his friends from the dorm, it is safe to say the other visitors also used to be his dormmates, including the youngest of the group, Ken, who attends elementary school, and Aigis, the experimental robot. Months of comatose really did a number to Akihiko's memory, but he recovers quickly.</p><p>The baseball cap-wearing boy, Junpei, excitedly exclaims, "Yo!!! So it's true! You've woken up!"</p><p>The red-haired girl about Akihiko's age, Mitsuru, says, "We were worried about you. You were out for months."</p><p>The youngest, Ken, says, "I really can't believe it... I'm sure Koromaru would be happy to see you, but he's not allowed in." Akihiko remembers, the dorm also had a dog.</p><p>The others also express their own astonishment over his miraculous awakening.</p><p>"Thanks, everyone... Glad to be back."</p><p>Akihiko did not expect everyone to be so happy to see him. They all start saying how he made them all worried sick and stating their amazement that, against all odds, he is still alive. He weakly nods in their praise.</p><p>Mitsuru stands by his bedside and talks to him, "Akihiko... about your condition... I'm sure someone has told you already, but it's bizarre beyond belief. I can't even comprehend it even with Aigis's help. There is one thing noticeable, however..." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a rabbit doll. "This was on you when you fainted back then."</p><p>Akihiko feels a tingling chill running down his spine as he remembers. He remembers picking it up at the dorm, but he does not even know where it came from and how it ended up at the only empty dorm room at the third floor, where the girls' rooms are. According to Yukari, he was last seen holding on to something as he fainted. Is this what she was referring to?</p><p>As he receives the doll from Mitsuru's hands, Akihiko wonders about its significance. He just knows it belongs to him. But despite his uneasy feeling earlier, he soon feels at complete peace. He does not know why, but just the sight of the doll makes him smile.</p><p>"That doll, huh... It's mine."</p><p>His voice trembles a bit as he tightens his grip on the rabbit doll. The others seem to notice, and widen their eyes.</p><p>"What was that, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.</p><p>"I said, it's mine."</p><p>Mitsuru looks at the doll in confusion.</p><p>Akihiko notices everyone else seemingly equally confused. "Why the long face? Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Mitsuru said.</p><p>"Why are you so concerned about it?"</p><p>"Akihiko..." Mitsuru looks at him with mild worry.</p><p>"I may never know where this doll came from, but one thing for sure, I feel like I can do anything."</p><p>"Oh. I guess...?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Mitsuru and the others are silent. Akihiko simply smiles.</p><p>"Well then, let's leave it at that for today. The mystery may not be solved yet, but as long as you're fine, we won't need to worry about your condition. You seem to be quite... happy. Not that there's anything wrong with that. That just means more reassurance," Mitsuru said before saying farewell and asking everyone else to go home.</p><p>Akihiko begins to close his eyes as everyone else begins to leave. He still needs some rest. As he hears the door close, his right arm slowly cradles the doll beside him. He still smiles contentedly.</p><p>Akihiko thinks... that he shall try to live his life to the fullest.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <i>Fin.</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>